


Soneto para un asesinato

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de un buen asesinato tiene forma de soneto. Catorce versos para convertirlo en arte. ¿Cuál era el problema del arte? Que siempre, en algún punto, el autor terminaba llegando al que rompe la regla y se convierte en emoción. Y no es como si un asesino pudiese permitirse emociones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antecedentes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Soulfighter, has puesto el listón muy alto dando el pistoletazo de salida con Apocalipsis, pero espero conseguir que te quedes satisfecha con el resultado de tu peticion:
> 
>  _Jaejoong es un asesino profesional a quien le encargan asesinar a Changmin. Changmin es un chico con el que Jaejoong suele cruzarse en el ascensor de su edificio de lujo, que siempre le ha parecido interesante, y mientras estudia a su objetivo, hace algo que como asesino nunca se permite, y es usar esos encuentros casuales para interactuar con él y hacer su trabajo más fácil. No cuenta con enamorarse de él, pero lo hace, y cuando le dice a la persona que lo contrató que no va a llevar a cabo el trabajo, recibe una amenaza: Si no lo mata, contratará a otra persona que se encargue de matar a Changmin y a toda la familia de Jaejoong, dejándolo a él vivo para que pueda verlo sin hacer nada._
> 
> Sabes que soy yo así que imagino que ya esperas que tu idea se haya complicado un poco por el camino... xDDDD

**A**

 

Era lo último de lo último en la sociedad. Nadie. Nada. Vacío.

Al menos hasta que sus pasos se cruzaron con la organización que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Las Siete Estrellas eran la mafia más terrible de Corea. Lo habían sido desde que el tiempo era tiempo, desde que un vistazo a una constelación había inspirado a siete criminales legendarios a crear una leyenda que se había perdido y que habían recuperado muchos en silencio, como una secta masónica.

Había sido una de ellas, una de esas luces de terrible poder, quien había recogido a un niño, asustado, descalzo y con ojos de fiera de una nave industrial en la parte más pobre de Seúl, esa que nunca salía en las guías turísticas. Estaba escondido en un cuarto previsto como pequeño almacén de utensilios en la zona de oficinas entre gatos salvajes y cojines medio descompuestos por el moho, malnutrido y tenía más de fiera él que los gatos que lo rodeaban.

Hyesung lo había hecho bajar, se había ganado arañazos con sorprendente fuerza para lo enclenque del autor, pero había vencido y lo había metido en su coche. Una vez en su casa, lo había calzado, alimentado y limpiado, en ese orden. Después, se lo había llevado con él, como si no fuese más que una mascota, o, al menos, eso fue lo que tanto Eric como Junjin asumieron que pretendía hacer del niño.

Hyesung, sin embargo, siempre había tenido ideas más inspiradas que los demás, y el niño salvaje fue educado, a su manera, para convertirse en una pieza clave en el funcionamiento de Las Siete Estrellas.

 

**B**

 

Era el más joven. El adelantado.

El niño que había entrado en esa escuela para genios porque su madre había sido compañera de universidad de la que iba a convertirse en su nueva profesora y sus pruebas de acceso habían sido extraoficiales pero inmediatas y fulminantes. Él sólo había tenido que ser él y allí, al menos, le prometían que no iba a aburrirse.

No quería seguir haciendo tonterías. Quería poder hacer cosas interesantes, no escuchar las mismas tonterías imprecisas una y otra vez que él podría resolver con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados. Estaba a punto de terminar la escuela primaria y ya sabía calar bastante bien a los adultos y sus promesas vacías.

A pesar de su corta edad, sin embargo, no se fiaba un pelo. No creía que fuesen a darle, verdaderamente, un ambiente que le resultase entretenido y que lo motivase. Por supuesto, había llevado a cabo su propia documentación. Se había informado. El instituto era uno de los lugares más elitistas de Seúl. Dividía a sus alumnos por sectores: ciencias y negocios, deportes y música y artes. Tenías que poseer un talento superior a la media en uno de los tres departamentos para poder entrar, y, una vez lo hacías, todo el mundo residía en un régimen de pensión completa en residencia. Durante los próximos siete años, sólo saldría del complejo en vacaciones y en caso de participar en algún tipo de competición.

 

**C**

 

Era un niño rico, orgulloso y tradicional.

Su familia siempre había estado bien posicionada. Tenían dinero, tenían propiedades, habían invertido de forma sensata, y que él siguiese los pasos de los demás era algo tan previsible que escuchar que era la viva imagen de su padre lo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

Hasta el día en el que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más el vecino que su novia.

Hasta que vio a su padre engañando a su madre con otra.

Hasta que se enteró de que su tío pegaba a su tía.

Fue en esa vorágine de revelaciones existenciales cuando su abuela enfermó y su muerte lo dejó tan devastado que rompió lazos con todos ellos y se mudó a Seúl solo, con una determinación férrea de ser más honrado que ellos y labrarse su éxito con sus propias manos. No quería ser más la viva imagen de su padre, no quería que nadie recordase a su tío en él, no quería representar a los hombres de una familia que no eran más que apariencias irreales que escondían monstruos. Quería ser trabajador como su tía, honrado como su madre, determinado como su abuela.

Tenía que poner en perspectiva a su familia y hacer de las apariencias realidades transparentes soportadas por los pilares que merecían más respeto que los que yacían en ruinas de su infancia.

Comenzó limpiando mesas en un restaurante, luego pasó a repartir comidas, y, cuando por fin se hizo mayor de edad tras lo que parecía una eternidad de trabajo duro y dedicación, abrió su primer local tras años de ahorrar.

 

**D**

 

Era un niño prodigio.

Su madre le había enseñado a tocar el piano cuando apenas alcanzaba las teclas, cuando sus pies todavía estaban muy lejos de los pedales. Su talento para él fue fulminante e inmediato. Dio recitales con cinco años, comenzó a componer con siete, celebró su primer concierto en Europa con diez.

Volvió a casa para el instituto, porque a pesar de todo, su abuelo era estricto y quería darle una formación digna, todos en casa querían que fuese algo más que un niño prodigio. Los niños prodigio tenían la tendencia de desaparecer pronto, así se lo habían explicado un día con mucha seriedad en esa sala de la casa en la que su abuelo siempre jugaba al _janggi_. Lo inscribieron en el único lugar lo suficientemente prestigioso para alguien de su calibre y lo detestó nada más pisarlo. Detestaba a los snobs de la sección musical, detestaba a la gente de su residencia y durante los dos primeros meses, sus trucos y manías habían logrado que lo cambiasen de compañero de habitación al menos quince veces.

Nadie se atrevía a enojarlo, ni siquiera los profesores. Nadie entendía sus chistes y nadie intenta romper sus barreras, así que se sentía solo y aislado y habría dado un brazo por volver con su familia y alejarse de un colegio que lo marginaba.

Entonces, la administración decidió tomar la arriesgada decisión de juntarlo con el otro “compañero de cuarto” problemático de la sección de ciencia. Es una combinación inusual, problemática sobre el papel porque nunca juntaban a estudiantes de ciencia con estudiantes de música o artes. Los adultos a cargo de la institución consideraban que las necesidades de unos y otros eran demasiado diferentes, los biorritmos demasiado incompatibles, pero era una medida desesperada para no verse en la obligación de expulsarlos a los dos por no ser capaces de hacer lo que habían prometido a sus familias: convertirlos en algo más que talento.

Los trasladaron al edificio de deportes, para que ninguno se sintiese en casa, con la expectativa de que la incomodidad de ambos los uniese en ese entorno extraño y alienante, pero no fue eso. O no solo eso, lo que los unió.

 

**E**

 

Era el pequeño. El mimado. El protegido.

Todo el mundo lo consideraba adorable.

Tenía el mundo en la palma de la mano, podía hacer lo que quería. Tenía la inteligencia, el talento, la determinación y las capacidades para triunfar en lo que fuese, y siempre lo protegían para que nunca necesitase preocuparse de nada.

Ni siquiera del coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad mientras él corría tras el balón de fútbol que intentaba recoger en medio de un entrenamiento.

Su hermano, su protector y guardián, siempre atento, lo vio antes que él. Tanto así, que se lanzó hacia el vehículo antes de que pudiese barrerlo de su camino, sus instintos de protegerlo demasiado agudos y su poca edad y experiencia incapaces de darle más ideas que la única que tenía en la cabeza: proteger al pequeño.

El accidente fue grave. Muy grave. Lloró mientras todos eran testigos impotentes viendo a su hermano mayor pelear entre la vida y la muerte durante meses, lloró mientras su madre lo castigó y por primera vez no había nadie para interponerse en esa reprimenda, y no por él, sino por esa ausencia que no era capaz de apartar de su cabeza. Cuando su hermano despertó y reaccionó, se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a necesitar que lo protegiesen nunca más. Cuando los médicos les dijeron que el mayor no iba a poder caminar nunca más, entonces su determinación mutó.

Iba a proteger. No sólo a su hermano, que ahora no podía ni siquiera llevar una vida normal, sino a todo el mundo.


	2. El Encargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelvo a jurar y perjurar que va a donde tú quieres que vaya. Por derroteros extraños y misteriosos. Pero va. Repito: ten un poco de paciencia (más de la que tienes normalmente) conmigo. Espero que, con la paciencia de tu lado, al menos un poco te guste ^^

# El encargo

 

 

—Doy por inaugurada la reunión bisemanal. Hablad.

Heechul dice ese “hablad” en tono mayestático, como si estuviese esperando que los hombres a su alrededor lo entretuviesen para sacarlo de su aburrimiento mortal. Es un inicio de ritual, como un momento congelado en el tiempo que se repite cada dos semanas, siempre seguido por la misma reacción del mismo individuo situado en la misma posición. Algo inusitado en sí mismo, puesto que todos lo definirían como inquieto, no a Heechul, sino al otro, y conseguir verlo quieto y en la misma posición dos momentos seguidos es cuando menos inusitado. Excepto, por supuesto, cada vez que se reúnen.

El mencionado individuo está junto a la mesa y es el propietario del restaurante. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, incómodo, paladeando un silencio que se extiende siempre más de lo que le resulta fácil de llevar pero nunca le dan otra opción. Nadie tiene la piedad suficiente para hablar antes que él así que la primera voz que rompe el silencio tras esa inauguración oficial siempre es la suya, con la misma frase y el mismo tono de voz.

—¿De verdad es esto necesario? —pregunta Yunho, resoplando y llevándose una mano al pelo.

Heechul, por supuesto, lo mira como si acabase de pronunciar la herejía más increíble del universo. Igual que hace cada dos semanas, esa mirada es toda la respuesta que va a darle. No permite nunca que sea Heechul el que hable en ese punto, tomando las riendas de la tercera parte de una introducción en la que nadie más tiene derecho a participar que ellos tres. Así que, sin más, es él mismo quien se encarga de poner en palabras lo que todos ellos piensan y cerrar la parte ritualista de la inauguración.

—Por supuesto —responde Jaejoong—. ¿Por quién nos tomas? De todas formas, a mí ve trayéndome lo de siempre anda.

—Moca helado con sirope y un toque de vainilla—pide Boa, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil y aprovechando que Jaejoong ha abierto la veda para los requisitos.

En total, son cinco miembros oficiales: Heechul, Siwon, Boa, Taemin y Jaejoong. Siwon, sin embargo, es el factor variable, presente únicamente cuando sus viajes internacionales y su imparable carrera como actor se lo permiten, lo que los deja, más veces que menos, siendo sólo cuatro.

Boa fue la primera. Novia de la adolescencia de Yunho, cuando el propietario del local intentaba hacer ver al universo que era completamente heterosexual. En lo que parecía otra vida. Antes de Seúl. Antes de cambiarse de ciudad, de dejar a su familia y aventurarse sólo en el mundo. Boa era la que estaba con él cuando descubrió que se excitaba más pensando en chicos que en ella. Pero Yunho había intentado negarlo y considerarlo una fase, y se habría salido por la suya, de no haberse mudado a Seúl y haber topado con Heechul como primer compañero de piso. Un Heechul que por aquel entonces llevaba el pelo largo y era cien veces más guapa que Boa. Aunque Boa fue a visitarlo nada más trasladarse, un retazo de su pasado en el presente sin lazos del Yunho adolescente, habría que haber estado ciego e idiota para no ver la atracción que chispeaba entre Yunho y Heechul.

Con lo que Yunho no contaba, por supuesto, era con que Boa y Heechul, al conocerse, en vez de tirarse de los pelos se pusiesen a hablar de sus intimidades y se hiciesen amigos.

Un par de años en su relación, había sido Heechul quien había dejado a Yunho. Por Han Geng, que luego había vuelto a China y le había puesto los cuernos con Siwon, a quién Heechul también había follado y luego se lo había presentado a Yunho.

La relación de Yunho y Siwon había sido la más larga y estable de toda la vida del primero. Los dos eran tan parecidos que no discutían y, al final, se habían encontrado en la rutina de no estar enamorados pero sentirse demasiado cómodos y seguros con el otro. Los dos demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse, sumidos en las vorágines de forjarse vidas profesionales sólidas, no tener que agobiarse por su compañero sentimental había sido todo un alivio.

Jaejoong, como un tornado, había sido el encargado de romper esa rutina. Él era amigo de Boa desde la infancia pero por casualidades nunca había conocido a Yunho hasta ese fatídico día en el que Boa lo había invitado a la inauguración del bar-restaurante de Yunho. Había sido amor a primera vista para ambos. Explosivo, de esos de los que no dan tregua y no hacen más que crecer y crecer y crecer. Yunho ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hacer lo correcto y dejar a Siwon antes de acostarse con Jaejoong. Él, que siempre se había preciado de ser honesto y correcto con todo el mundo.

Los amores así, claro, a veces no son para siempre. Su ruptura fue más dramática que la construcción del muro de Berlín, con los dos destrozados por ella. Porque el problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar cuando seguían queriendo tanto al otro pero no estaban enamorados.

Taemin había ayudado. Trabajaba con Jaejoong como dependiente de una elitista boutique en el centro y Yunho había adorado su dulzura. Tanto como para asumir que aunque quería a Jaejoong, era de una forma diferente.

Su idilio con Taemin había sido breve, pero ahora tenían una relación tan estrecha como la que mantenían con cualquiera de sus otros ex más relevantes, quizá porque ellos mismos habían adoptado a Taemin como alguien que moldear a su imagen y semejanza, hibridizándolo entre Boa, Heechul y Jaejoong mismo.

Por eso, desde que Yunho había abierto el más reciente de sus locales, habían decidido dejar de reunirse de forma informal y convertirlo en algo más estable. Y así llevaban dos años quedando en el bar-restaurante más de moda de todo Itaewon, a costa del propietario, cada dos semanas. Principalmente para comer y beber a su costa mientras se burlaban de él en conjunto, pero ese era un detalle que raramente manifestaban en voz alta.

Todo ese pasado, para Jaejoong, es una parte fundamental de su vida.

—¡Jinki! —grita para llamar al encargado que es a quien hay que recurrir verdaderamente cuando uno quiere ser atendido con eficiencia esos días en los que Yunho reniega un poco más de ellos y se muestra más jefe de lo habitual. A esa hora el número de clientes es soportable. Todavía no son los suficientes como para suponer un verdadero problema para los empleados y aunque los momentos tranquilos son raros y muy escasos, todavía se pueden permitir ir a velocidades crucero, como Yunho suele llamarla—. Sírvenos tú y deja que el jefe se siente con nosotros.

El chaval asiente desde la barra, sin inmutarse porque Jaejoong acabe de gritar desde el otro lado del local. Nadie lo hace, su voz no es molesta y una sonrisa es más que suficiente para disculpar su exabrupto. Ser amigo del dueño ayuda, por supuesto, pero Jaejoong siempre es muy consciente de las cartas que juega, no se descuida ni en un lugar que considera tan suyo como de Yunho. El encargado, eficiente y bien entrenado, sale de detrás de la barra y camina hacia ellos mientras Yunho se sienta al lado de Jaejoong con un suspiro. Es un suspiro cargado de resignación y que casi quiere parecer desconsolado, pero ninguno de los presentes se lo cree. Jinki les sonríe y les trae lo que piden en mucho menos de lo que tardan en recibir sus pedidos los demás clientes. Todos, incluido el propio Yunho, son muy conscientes de que cualquiera de los cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa puede arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco o dejarlo agonizando por el veneno de uno de sus comentarios. El punto inteligente de Jinki está en que en ningún momento ha necesitado recibir ni una cosa ni la otra para tener muy clara esa información.

Lamentablemente, es una inteligencia que nunca se extiende a su comprensión emocional. Jinki siempre parece confuso cuando mencionan que todos han estado saliendo con Yunho porque, la verdad, en personalidad ninguno de ellos encaja para nada con su bondadoso, amable y educado jefe. Es algo tan iluso que Heechul tiene una saga de chistes malos y bromas recurrentes a su costa.

—¿Habéis visto el twitter? —pregunta Boa, tras darle un sorbo a su consumición, y rompiendo el confortable silencio que se había extendido entre ellos—. Al parecer han vuelto a pillar a Siwon en una sauna gay en China.

Heechul rompe a reír a carcajadas, Jaejoong lo sigue y Taemin sonríe mientras saca su móvil y busca el twitter de Siwon.

—Si vuelve a decir que fue por error y alguien se lo cree, te juro que comienzo una campaña benéfica para reunir fondos y curar la ceguera selectiva de este puto país —bromea Heechul, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Yunho, el único que no ha reído la broma, resopla. Y resopla mucho. Jaejoong y Taemin comparten una sonrisa indulgente, a escondidas de los demás. Todos saben que, como en tantas otras cosas, tiene más en común con Siwon que con cualquiera de ellos y siente que es su deber defenderlo. O lo haría, si no fuese una persona inteligente y supiese que es una batalla perdida antes del primer disparo, y perder, en lo que sea, no es algo que Yunho vaya a hacer voluntariamente. Aunque signifique resoplar y morderse la lengua para medirse todo lo posible a la hora de escoger sus batallas.

—¿En serio es necesario todo esto?

Su tono de cachorrillo indefenso, ese que muy poca gente conoce de él, es otra de esas constantes que aportan rutina y seguridad a sus reuniones. Yunho está ahí para actuar como el nexo de unión de una serie de gente que parece tocada por el destino para haberse conocido. Y es una metáfora con la que Jaejoong juega cuando se quiere poner poético, porque ponerse poético siempre es interesante y variable e impredecible. Todo lo contrario a lo que Yunho, con su estabilidad y sus rutinas y sus reacciones predecibles, significan para él.

Boa, por su parte, lo ignora, que es lo que suele hacer, y Heechul le responde con una mirada de “¿osas cuestionarnos, insecto?”, que también es, por otra parte, lo que Heechul suele hacer ya no sólo con Yunho sino con la humanidad en su conjunto.

—Han vuelto a pillar a Siwon haciendo cosas gays en China, por supuesto que es necesario que nosotros estemos al tanto de ello —comenta Boa de nuevo, sintiéndose lo suficientemente generosa como para insistir en su punto de vista. Es una sugerencia poco sutil para que le dé la razón y no le lleve la contraria, claro, pero al menos no lo está descartando de lleno y procediendo a ignorarlo el resto del día. Es muy evidente para ellos que Boa ha conocido a alguien nuevo y está en la parte de la relación que la convierte en mejor persona de lo que es. Hasta con Yunho, que, sin duda, es su saco de boxeo verbal favorito. Jaejoong supone que es el haberse conocido de niños, o que la dejase por Heechul, o que a pesar de ello hayan seguido siendo amigos, nunca ha sido capaz de dirimir al cien por cien los motivos y justificaciones de Boa para actuar cómo actúa.

—Pobre.

—¿Cómo que pobre? —se indigna Heechul—. ¡Pero si le está bien! ¡Qué salga del armario de una puñetera vez!

—El mundo profesional no es tan fácil como crees, Heechul —responde Yunho, abogando como siempre por defender tanto la postura de Siwon como la suya propia. No puede dejar la batalla escaparse de sus manos más tiempo, y Jaejoong y Taemin, los dos que más al margen se han mantenido hasta el momento, vuelven a sonreír, porque conocen perfectamente a Yunho y sabían que tarde o temprano saltaría para defender a Siwon y sus decisiones profesionales. Como hostelero exitoso, el mismo Yunho mantiene su orientación sexual en un secreto que procura intentar apartar de los clientes y los críticos.

—Me lo dices siempre con ese tono paternalista que implica que yo me paso los días tocándome los huevos en mi casa sin hacer nada —replica Heechul, con esa expresión que todos saben que está empezando a tomarse la conversación como algo personal. Es una costumbre que tiene, casi un complejo de inferioridad profesional cuyo origen Jaejoong puede intuir perfectamente pero en el que no quiere ni meterse porque Heechul nunca ha necesitado que le quiten las castañas del fuego.

—Vosotros… vosotros sois diferentes.

Ante ese comentario, Jaejoong y Boa levantan la vista al unísono, porque Yunho acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte incluyéndolos en una guerra de la que se estaban autoexcluyendo voluntariamente. Taemin, con toda la calma del mundo, decide que es un buen momento para hacer buen uso de las jarras de cerveza que hay sobre la mesa y comienza a servir la bebida. Por la expresión del pequeño demonio está más que claro que va a disfrutar de ver como destripan a Yunho y lo cuelgan del techo por los intestinos. Metafóricamente, claro.

—Desarrolla eso —pide Jaejoong, mirándolo con esa expresión que precede todas las discusiones y dándole un trago a la copa que acaban de poner frente a él.

—Por amor de dios, Heechul es estilista, tú tienes una boutique y Taemin es bailarín. No tenéis que enfrentaros directamente y todos los días a gente con opiniones retrógradas. Siwon sí.

—Por gente que piensa como tú, el movimiento progresista de igualdad está estancado en dónde está —interviene Boa antes de que Heechul o Jaejoong puedan hablar—. Dejando eso a un lado, ¿os habéis enterado de lo de Sungmin?

—¿Qué ha pasado con Sungmin? —pregunta Yunho, aferrándose con rapidez al cambio de tema.

Todos conocen a Sungmin. Sungmin era la más “loca” de todos los conocidos que tenían en común, uno de los ex novios de Siwon, y, hasta dónde Jaejoong sabía, seguía siendo el propietario del sex-shop más popular de la ciudad.

—Se casa –comenta Jaejoong como si para él fuese una noticia vieja.

No sorprende a nadie, claro. Una de las verdades universales con las que todos los que lo conocen aprenden pronto a vivir es que su infinita lista de contactos siempre le llega con las noticias de cualquier persona de la ciudad nada más ocurre algo relevante sea quien sea. Jaejoong es sociable, tiene un trabajo social, y, si Yunho tenía los locales para comer y tomar algo de moda, Jaejoong era el dueño de La Tienda de moda en la ciudad.

—¿En Canadá?

—O Europa.

Jaejoong sonríe, mira a Boa como si le concediese la autoridad para satisfacer los rostros curiosos de Heechul, Taemin y Yunho.

—No. Sungmin ha dejado preñada a Hyeoyeon, una de sus dependientas, y se casan antes de final de año.

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio?

Jinki aparece con los primeros platos con comida y los cinco se pasan las tres horas siguientes hablando y comentando lo de Sungmin y al otro noventa por ciento de la población gay de Seúl. Que sea una comunidad tan secreta y que Jaejoong y Heechul sean verdaderamente depredadores sociales hace que, o por una cosa u otra, conozcan a la mayor parte de gente con la que resulta interesante hablar, incluyendo estrellas de cine e idols.

En un punto de la velada Yunho tiene que levantarse y ponerse a trabajar, cuando el bar se llena de clientes y la locura de todos los días comienza. Boa es la primera en irse, cuando su móvil le indica que su novio quiere ir a tomar algo con ella. Los abandona sin miramientos ni piedad, con una frase que indica que se verán en dos semanas como toda despedida. El siguiente en desaparecer es Taemin, que entre trabajar como asistente con Jaejoong y sus ensayos, tiene el horario más volátil de todos.

Jaejoong y Heechul cierran el local y, al final, es Yunho el que, como siempre, tiene que conducirlos a sus casas porque han bebido demasiado.

Cuando entra en su portal, todo rastro de parecer borracho desaparece en los gestos de Jaejoong, que saluda al portero con una educada inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar hacia el ascensor con absoluta seguridad.

Está dentro con las puertas a punto de cerrarse cuando un pie las detiene, forzándolas a abrirse.

Jaejoong sabe que el chico se llama Shim Changmin. Que vive en la planta trece, apartamento tres, justo bajo el apartamento de Jaejoong. Está en la universidad y siempre carga carpetas y bandoleras que parecen pesadas. Se saludan como de costumbre, cabeceos educados y cada uno de ellos en un extremo del ascensor, para dejar la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ambos.

El universitario no lleva más de un puñado de meses viviendo en el edificio, seguramente intentando compensar el precio del alquiler con más horas de trabajo dada la proximidad del edificio a la Universidad Nacional de Seúl. Pero, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan coincidiendo de forma casual en la entrada o en el ascensor, Jaejoong está empezando a obsesionarse seriamente con él. Bajo el pelo mal cortado, las gafas pasadas de moda, y la ropa que no le provoca más que arcadas, está seguro de que se esconde un tío con cuerpo de dios griego, facciones faciales perfectas y una personalidad tímida y adorable que no hace más que suscitar su interés.

El problema es que no hay nada en él que le indique que sea como mínimo bisexual y, por mucho que moleste a Heechul, Jaejoong entiende perfectamente que cierta cautela es necesaria. La sociedad no es lo suficientemente tolerante como para que insinuarse a otro chico en un ascensor esté bien visto, y le gusta su casa. No quiere que le lleguen rumores al propietario de su apartamento, que es la misma agencia que es dueña de la mayor parte del edificio, y lo echen de allí.

Así que se contiene, suspira profundamente cuando Shim Changmin sale del ascensor y entra en su casa pensando que va a tener que ponerle solución a su obsesión cuanto antes. Quizá intentar alguna estratagema para fingir que tienen algo en común y, fuera del ascensor o los pasillos del edificio, seguramente es mucho más sencillo ver si Shim Changmin tiene un ápice de bisexualidad del que Jaejoong pueda sacar partido. Le sacaría mucho partido, durante toda la noche, seguro de que su vecino lo dejaría satisfecho en todos los aspectos. Es su instinto el que se lo dice y no confía en nadie más de lo que confía en su instinto.

Jaejoong, que como Yunho podría testificar, es mucho más maniático en casa de lo que pueda parecer, sigue siempre la misma rutina una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada: descalzarse, ir al despacho, mirar el ordenador de sobremesa y luego el portátil. Les tiene identidades diferentes, el primero con el nivel estándar de seguridad y el segundo con barreras que sorprenderían hasta a los técnicos más tenaces de la policía.

Eran como capas, y, Jaejoong, en sí mismo, solía sentirse así en ocasiones. Una persona conformada por capas de secretos y máscaras hasta tal punto que ya ni él mismo sabía en dónde terminaban las verdades y comenzaban las farsas.

No podía admitirlo, por supuesto. De la misma forma que se encogía de hombros cuando alguien se mostraba sorprendido porque Yunho hubiese sido su única relación estable, Jaejoong tenía que encogerse de hombros ante la voz en su cabeza que no hacía más que acusarlo de que sabía perfectamente por qué habían comenzando las discusiones.

Guardar secretos, vivir en constante estado de paranoia, ausentarse durante de días sin poder avisar de cuando iba a volver con certeza... eso los había quemado. A él, y a Yunho, aunque el segundo no entendiese por qué. Había sido la honestidad de Yunho lo que lo había llevado a pasar del amor a primera vista que estaba determinado a dejar en algo casual a una relación verdadera. Yunho, el hombre que lo único que ocultaba, con cuestionable éxito, era su inclinación sexual y Jaejoong, que estaba formado por capas de verdades a medias, jamás podrían haber terminado de otra forma.

Por eso le preocupa el interés vehemente y visceral que su vecino le produce. Porque quiere comprobar si sus intuiciones son ciertas, quemarle todo lo que tuviese en el armario y llevarlo a su tienda. Con esa altura y esos hombros, Changmin tendría un aspecto devastador en traje.

Que pareciese callado y adorable es lo único que lo salva de la situación. A Jaejoong le gustan los hombres que pueden devolver sus comentarios de igual a igual, fuertes tanto en espíritu como en físico, y Shim Changmin parece demasiado bueno como para ir cabeza contra cabeza con él.

Al no ver nada relevante en ninguno de los ordenadores, se va a la ducha, decidido a quitarse el olor a restaurante de encima. Está saliendo y secándose cuando escucha el aviso de un nuevo email en su portátil. Frunciendo el ceño, se envuelve en la toalla y va a mirar qué le ha tocado en esa ocasión.

Porque, de su miríada de secretos, el que guarda con más celo es que hace años que trabaja como asesino para la mafia más importante del país, Las Siete Estrellas. De ahí la seguridad de su portátil, de ahí los viajes, de ahí las mentiras y fachadas.

Sin embargo, es demasiado práctico para lamentarse. Sólo al final de su relación con Yunho y al principio del período de ruptura ha deseado ser otro, poder ser sincero. Pero Jaejoong no tiene problemas de conciencia, no cree en la bondad inherente en la humanidad, de ahí que crea fervientemente que matar o ser matado es una muy buena forma de resumir su existencia.

A diferencia de sus amigos, si Jaejoong tiene un pasado que contar, ficticio en gran parte, es gracias a Hyesung. Hyesung, uno de los líderes de Las Siete Estrellas, el mismo que lo recogió de las calles cuando lo abandonaron siendo un niño. A veces, Jaejoong se pregunta cómo habría sido su vida si su madre biológica lo hubiese dejando en la iglesia en su pueblo natal en vez de dejarlo en un callejón en Busan.

Convertirse en alguien útil para la gente que consideraba su familia había sido natural.

El email es intrazable, como siempre. Anónimo, firmado con una H. que le indica que viene directamente de uno de los jefes.

La formula es la habitual. Un nombre. Un número de la seguridad social. Una fecha límite.

Es el nombre lo que hace que se vea obligado a parpadear varias veces, incapaz de comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

 

**_ Shim Changmin. 880218-1737187. 17/02/2015 _ **

 

Con una poca de suerte, sería un Shim Changmin diferente y no su vecino. Porque tiene tres meses para matarlo y si es su vecino... no quiere.

La sensación de no querer es tan intensa que traga saliva y deja caer la toalla del pelo al suelo. Se convence de que es ridículo, de que no tiene sentido alguno que tenga _emociones_ como esas por un desconocido. No es parte de su familia de elección, esa que incluye a la gente que se reúne cada dos semanas en el restaurante de Yunho, ni siquiera de la que el azar puso en su vida a través de Hyesung. Shim Changmin, su vecino, no es nadie para él.

De todas formas, no va a poder dormir hasta que se asegure de que no es el chaval de la universidad que seguramente está bajo sus pies, cenando algo o durmiendo ya. Se sienta en el ordenador, abre el programa de localización por número de la seguridad social que Junho ha diseñado para la organización y descubre, apabullado, que efectivamente, es Shim Changmin su vecino. La misma cara de empollón que acaba de ver en el ascensor le devuelve la mirada desde la pantalla y, por un segundo, Jaejoong se dice que podría hacer el trabajo en apenas minutos.

Nadie los ha visto interactuar, no tienen ninguna conexión, y vive en el apartamento bajo el suyo. Jaejoong podría entrar sin que nadie lo viese, disparar una vez, y su cometido estaría listo. No sería su primera vez haciendo algo así.

Pero sí que es la primera vez que quiere una explicación. Un por qué. Podría llamar a Hyesung para exigir respuestas. Buscar motivos. Pero sería sospechoso y lo que necesita en ese instante, es información la busque cómo la busque.

Suspira, vuelve a poner el portátil en suspensión y decide irse a dormir. Al fin y al cabo, en apenas cuatro horas tiene que abrir la tienda y seguir con su vida "normal".


	3. El Aperitivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho, mucho, muchooooo el retraso. Espero que te guste. Y sé que son más curvas, y que te queda poca paciencia porque no hago más que colmarla, pero de verdad, que ya voy escribiendo por la parte que está a nada de entrar en lo que es la idea principal de la historia. _Soulfighter_ , espero que algo lo disfrutes, al menos.

# El Aperitivo

 

Changmin no es de mañanas. Es una verdad que sus compañeros de laboratorio saben perfectamente. Tiene mal humor sistemáticamente, para cuánto más si lo despierta una música que odia casi tanto como la estupidez general y que precisamente consigue despertarlo por el vehemente sentimiento asesino que lo posee cada vez que la escucha.

Su desayuno es todo un ritual que jamás falta en su día. Empieza con un café en su casa pero no es persona hasta que nada más salir se para en el primer puesto de comida y pide su kimbap de todos los días. Lo va comiendo por el camino y lo termina justo a tiempo para detenerse en el mejor puesto de sundae de la zona. Da buena cuenta de él junto a su botella de té verde, y desecha ambas cosas en la papelera frente al pequeño restaurante especializado en guksu con el que remata su desayuno del día. Para digerirlo todo, su última parada antes de enfilar el acceso a la facultad, pide su segundo café para llevar que siempre lleva para disfrutar de una buena digestión al tiempo que termina de despertar.

Esa mañana, que marca un antes y un después en su vida, su metódica rutina se ve interrumpida cuando una fuerza arrolladora se estrella contra él. Lo habría tirado al suelo de no ser porque Changmin se sabe una mole de altura en comparación con la mayoría de sus compatriotas. La fuerza, sin embargo, es suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse y tirarle el café al suelo, salpicándolo a él en el proceso y, por si eso fuese poco, lo baña en un océano de trípticos blancos con imágenes que quedan destrozados al caer sobre el café desparramado en el suelo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Disculpa! ¡Oh dios, que desastre! —comienza la persona a la que va a asesinar en breves momentos, ignorando la mirada que le dedica de odio infinito y comenzando a palmear la parte de su camiseta para secar con las manos el café como si quisiese secarlo a base de intención y estupidez.

No está respetando para nada su espacio personal, inclinado como está para intentar secarlo. Resistiéndose a empujarlo y apartarlo de sí, todo lo que Changmin puede ver de él son unos hombros interesantes seguidos de un cuerpo que, enfundado en una camiseta de correr y unos pantalones deportivos, intuye como interesante.

Va a ser una pena que alguien que un cuerpo con posibilidades de haberle resultado interesante para una noche de sexo muera por haberle tirado la comida a primera hora de la mañana, pero Changmin deja la culpabilidad en el mismo lugar en el que está su buen despertar: en el centro de un agujero negro a varias galaxias de distancia.

Su momento de duda llega cuando el tipo, con el rostro más compungido y arrepentido que ha visto nunca, deja de inclinarse sobre él, por fin consciente del aura asesina que lo rodea, y lo mira con la cara más atractiva que ha visto nunca después de su vecino de arriba.

Tiene la cara pequeña, repleta de una armonía con un punto de masculinidad que lo hace del tipo de atractivo que además es guapo. Huele bien, incluso por encima del aroma de su café derramado, y tiene un corte de pelo cuidado que le deja un favorecedor flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro, casi como si fuese el peinado de un idol o algún otro personaje público.

Quizá lo era. Changmin no tenía ni idea de qué ocurría en el universo fuera de su laboratorio pero asesinar a un personaje público sería mucho más complicado de ocultar que si el tipo en cuestión fuese irrelevante.

—De verdad, lo siento muchísimo. No iba mirando por dónde iba y… —Changmin le alza una ceja que sabe que entre las gafas y su pelo seguramente su interlocutor no va a ser capaz de comprender su significado. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, lo ve tragar saliva, como si entendiese toda la ironía de su pequeño cambio de expresión y sus instintos asesinos disminuyen por un segundo—. Permíteme compensarte de alguna manera, por favor. Te invito a comer. Cuando tú quieras —el hombre se palmea, como si creyese que lleva otro tipo de indumentaria con bolsillos traseros y tarda unos segundos en levantar la camiseta y de uno de esos cinturones interiores que lleva la gente que hace deporte al aire libre, saca una pequeña cartera. Mientras la abre, Changmin siente como, viendo esa cintura tonificada, con la promesa de interesantes abdominales, sus ganas de torturarlo descienden otro poco más. Le entrega una tarjeta con la posición más respetuosa con la que jamás le han entregado una. Tiene fotos de lo que parece un restaurante, nombre, teléfono y dirección el único texto presente en ella—. Trabajo aquí. Por favor, cuando quieras, no dudes en venir y además de invitarte a comer, por favor, tráeme la ropa que acabo de estropearte que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enviártelo a la tintorería. Pregunta por Yunho, que me encargaré de que siempre haya mesa para ti. Aunque estemos llenos. Pero por favor, no dudes en venir.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando para escaquearte? —le pregunta, desconfiado, porque Changmin no tiene por norma fiarse de desconocidos.

Es más, por lo general, ni siquiera cree que darle margen para que crea que le interesa es algo que deba hacer. Pero hay algo, una intuición instintiva, que lo lleva a querer saber más. Puede que ayude un poco haber visto abdominales en una cara y un cuerpo que, ahora que lo mira frente a frente, es casi tan alto como él e indudablemente guapo. O, siendo honesto consigo mismo, puede que el principal factor sea la comida gratis.

—Te juro que no. Soy el dueño. Y siento haber estropeado tu día y la camiseta y el café. Quiero compensarte, por favor. Déjame compensarte.

El tono de voz tiene un tinte de premura, como si viviese para escuchar una respuesta afirmativa de su voz. La imagen mental consecuente es gratuita pero tan inevitable como las primeras veces que se cruzaba con su vecino y no podía evitar mirarlo. El tal Yunho en una cama, a su merced, todo abdominales y voz desesperada. Al menos, es una visual fugaz, y desaparece a tiempo para que Changmin lo examine a conciencia. Sigue pareciendo arrepentido como si en vez de tirarle un café por encima hubiese matado a su mascota y Changmin no sabe por qué pero en vez de soltarle el comentario destructivo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, se limita a mirarlo de arriba abajo y asentir.

Es _comida_ gratis.

Tiene una camiseta de repuesto en la taquilla y puede enviar a Minho a buscarle otro café. No es como si su investigación tuviese algún sentido, ocupado como estaba su amigo en tonterías relacionadas con la optimización de programas físico-tecnológicos para mejorar la preparación física de atletas de alto rendimiento. Su tiempo está mejor invertido en ir a buscarle cafés que esas idioteces.

Se aleja de allí escuchando un “¡Gracias y lo siento mucho de nuevo!” de parte del tal Yunho, pensando en que necesita echarle un ojo al restaurante. No le cabe duda de que ese encuentro fortuito es una oportunidad única de reemplazar sus fantasías con el vecino con sexo de verdad con alguien atractivo que, si no se ha equivocado, y Changmin nunca se equivoca, va a ser tan gratuito y sin esfuerzo como la comida gratis que le ha prometido.

Al abrir la puerta del laboratorio, ya con su bata blanca y la camiseta cambiada, lo recibe el zumbido familiar de los ordenadores y las máquinas en torno a ellos. Jonghyun tiene la cabeza dentro de su súper-ordenador, cables sobre el suelo y semejante cantidad de desorden en torno a él que Changmin chasquea la lengua. Su proyecto de conseguir un súper-ordenador más rápido que el Tiannhe-A chino todavía está en las primeras fases, de ahí que la UNS no invierta más en el proyecto que a un becario. A él, sin embargo, de sus tres compañeros es el que más le interesa. Si fuese capaz de crearlo, mejoraría mucho la propia investigación de Changmin.

Su laboratorio está compuesto por ellos tres y Kyuhyun. Es una suerte que se lleven bien, porque teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos sería un horror si fuesen incompatibles. Kyuhyun y él fueron los primeros en entrar, de ahí que sus secciones del laboratorio sean más amplias y estén mejor situadas que al fondo o junto a la puerta, como las de los dos novatos. Kyuhyun se dedica al desarrollo de robots inteligentes. Changmin está seguro de que al cabo de cien o doscientos años, cuando estos robots autónomos e inteligentes se hagan con el control del planeta como pronostica cualquier novela de ciencia ficción que se precie, Kyuhyun estará orgulloso de que haya sido su trabajo y sus bases las que permitan la subyugación de la humanidad por inteligencias perfectas. Casi como un tirano que deja pequeños juguetes atrás para que dominen el mundo por él y le hagan el trabajo sucio.

Llega a su mesa y deja de pensar en todo. La tarjeta del restaurante, que todavía tenía en la mano con intención de investigar la calidad de la comida, se queda junto a su teclado como primer orden del día. Su comida gratuita se ha vuelto su prioridad absoluta y si el sitio es malo, el tal Yunho iba a recibir las críticas y comentarios ácidos de los que se había librado hasta el momento.

Al tocar su ratón, sus sistemas vuelven a la vida y Changmin suspira, sintiéndose un poco más en casa y a salvo que fuera de allí. La tarea que ayer dejó a medias sigue ejecutándose, decodificando información a una velocidad estratosférica y continuando con la interesante variable que había descubierto hacía un mes y que tenía permiso para investigar desde hacía dos semanas.

—¡Minho, café!— dijo, gritando por encima del hombro.

—¡Voy! —escuchó de fondo de inmediato.

Changmin sonrió para sí. Era satisfactorio que encuentros extraños o no desbarajustando su rutina, Minho siguiese estando tan a sus órdenes como cuando habían crecido juntos en el mismo internado para jóvenes prodigios.

—¿Tan temprano y dando órdenes? —le preguntó Kyuhyun con sorna, yendo a apoyarse contra su mesa y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Kyuhyun, tú los obligas a que te hagan el desayuno y luego los haces cargar con tus cosas en el metro —se burló Changmin.

Sus tres compañeros de laboratorio vivían juntos desde que habían salido del internado. Era el único lugar al que Changmin iba por ocio, seguro de que siempre tenían comida y alcohol para él.

—No los obligo. Lo hacen por respeto a su hyung —Kyuhyun se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa que desmiente por completo su inocencia en tener manipulados a Jonghyun y Minho—. ¿Por qué y cómo tienes una tarjeta de Bangboem Pocha? —le pregunta con incredulidad.

—¿Eh? —Kyuhyun coge la tarjeta y la levanta, agitándola en el aire—. ¿Qué tiene el sitio?

—Simplemente que es el restaurante más popular del momento —respondió Minho dejando la taza de café de Changmin sobre su posavasos—. No tienen hueco para cenar hasta dentro de dos meses. Kibum ha prometido invitarme cuando tenga dinero suficiente para pagarme una cena allí.

—No sabía que estuvieses puesto en restaurantes de moda—indaga Changmin alzando una ceja.

—A diferencia de vosotros, a mí lo de socializar no me disgusta.

Kyuhyun y Changmin lo miran con sendas caras de asco y Minho se encoge de hombros y vuelve al fondo de la sala. Kyuhyun sigue su ejemplo, pero resoplando, y Changmin decide ponerse a trabajar y guardar la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Su mente se pierde en secuencias genéticas mientras el tiempo desaparece entre datos y promesas de un resultado positivo en cuanto su ordenador termine su análisis cruzado de datos.

El problema de no tener superordenador significa que no puede terminar tampoco ese día, así que un poco antes de lo que sería normal, decide dejarlo por esa noche y hacer buen uso de la invitación a cenar.

Guarda su camiseta manchada de café en bolsa dentro de su bandolera y, en zapatillas que han visto tiempos mejores, una sudadera que llevaba días en la taquilla y con sus gafas de pasta se planta en frente de un restaurante lleno a rebosar de gente que lo mira como si perteneciese a una especie diferente. Una vez dentro, a los dos pasos, una camarera con mirada asesina y sonrisa falsa se acerca a él.

—Me temo que va a tener que disculparnos, señor, pero no tenemos sitio libre.

—¿Y Yunho? —pregunta, alzando una ceja y no dejándose arrastrar.

La camarera parece sorprendida. Quizá por su tono autoritario, quizá porque Changmin es dos cabezas más alta que ella. No lo sabe y no le importa.

—¡Has venido!

Por suerte, no hace falta que vaya a buscarlo porque un Yunho vestido con ropa mucho más elegante que la que llevaba por la mañana se ha acercado a él con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro que hace que algo en el interior de Changmin se remueva y despierte de un letargo de abstinencia demasiado largo.

Changmin asiente y sopla para apartarse el mechón de pelo que le cae por encima de las gafas cada dos por tres.

—Pero si no hay sitio puedo volver otro día —dice, sabiendo que está siendo sádico intencionadamente al ver el brillo de alarma en los ojos de Yunho y darse cuenta de cómo se contiene de no tocarlo para impedirle irse.

—¡Por supuesto que hay sitio para ti! –dice Yunho, dedicando a la camarera una mirada enojada y fría—. Sígueme y cenamos juntos. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta? Puedo pedirle a los cocineros que te hagan lo que quieras.

—Algo de la carta estará bien.

Serpentean hábilmente entre gente, mesas y camareros con caras enrojecidas por el constante trajín en su camino hacia un pasillo al fondo que los lleva directamente a una zona con lo que claramente son reservados para clientes interesados en proteger la privacidad de sus visitas.

Yunho abre la puerta de la última sala y Changmin se encuentra con una de esas salas que salen en películas y series. Un camarero de apariencia mucho más profesional que la chica que intentó echarlo por su aspecto entra para entregarles las cartas y pedirles las comandas de la bebida.

Tras pedir una cerveza, Changmin se toma su tiempo examinando la carta, disfrutando de los ojos de Yunho sobre él y la tensión del silencio que sabe que su compañero va a romper en apenas segundos.

—Espero que haya cosas en el menú que te gusten. Puedes pedir todo lo que quieras. Y volver las veces que quieras a costa de la casa. Para mí será un placer verte por aquí.

Changmin sonríe, encantado de que el universo le dé la razón casi de inmediato, y posa la carta sobre la mesa cerrada. Se acomoda mejor en su asiento y se aparta el pelo de la frente mientras mira al hombre sentado frente a él.

Yunho es guapo. Por cómo se pasa inconscientemente la lengua por el labio mientras soporta el escrutinio de Changmin con una sonrisa, también lo encuentra físicamente interesante. Esa última parte del comentario ha hecho enrojecer a su autor, así que indudablemente, no tiene más interpretación que una. Y tiene un restaurante al que acaba de invitarlo a comer gratis todas las veces que quiera.

Es que Changmin no ve nada más que ventajas.

—No te preocupes, sólo ha sido café.

—No hay nada peor que estropear el primer café del día de alguien —le lleva la contraria Yunho, demostrando en un gesto que sigue enfadado con su propia torpeza.

Perfeccionista, entonces.

Interesante.

—Me estás invitando a comer, es una buena forma de recompensarme…

No la mejor, claro. Pero eso Changmin no lo va a añadir todavía.

Es fácil llevar a Yunho al terreno que quiere y que la cena, en la que Changmin pide tanta comida que la cara de Yunho no puede esconder del todo su sorpresa, prosiga según sus esquemas. Una voz en su cabeza, que suena sospechosamente como la de Yoochun, se ríe de él.

Yoochun siempre ha sido el seductor de los dos. El de los gestos románticos, las canciones y las miradas intensas. El de la conversación capaz de enamorar en apenas diez minutos escuchándolo. Y mientras Yunho habla y responde todas sus preguntas, Changmin tiene que reconocer que está disfrutando más de lo que esperaba. La comida se entrelaza con una sobremesa cargada de expectación y a rebosar de un deseo creciente en ambos hasta el punto en el que Yunho ha dejado de intentar disimular una atracción mutua con temor a asustarlo.

—¿Tu casa? —pregunta Changmin sin que termine de sonar como una pregunta y sea mucho más afirmativo de lo que debería.

Yunho traga saliva e inspira hondo antes de asentir.

—Dame un momento y soy todo tuyo.

—Oh, lo serás, no te preocupes por eso.

Sonriendo al verlo ponerse colorado, Changmin aprovecha su ausencia para enviarle un mensaje a Yoochun.

              

  _“Has perdido la apuesta, cuando vuelvas te toca penitencia”_

 

 


	4. El BFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el último tramo de curvas, te lo prometo. A partir de lo siguiente, las cosas se encauzan y tiran todo lo que yo soy capaz de lograr por dónde tú pediste. 
> 
> De nuevo, lamento el retraso un montón y con esto ya vuelvo al redil y al cauce. En breves más y espero que lo disfrutes al menos un algo porque a partir de aquí es cuando se empieza a volver todo un poco más divertido.

# El BFF

 

La ventaja de que su investigación sea la esperanza de su departamento significa que Changmin nunca recibe pegas cada vez que solicita coger días de vacaciones con poco tiempo de preaviso. La universidad es la primera interesada en que los solicite, teniendo en cuenta su número de horas extras habituales, el no haber cogido vacaciones reales en tres años y el prestigio internacional que su último artículo está causando en el mundo del análisis computacional de la genética. Además, el único motivo por el que se toma tiempo del trabajo es a causa de las visitas de cierto individuo.

Yoochun lo ha avisado hace dos días de que iba a entrar en una etapa ermitaña y por eso estaba regresando a Seúl y requería su presencia de forma ipso facto.

Si Changmin va a consentir los caprichos de alguien, ese alguien es indudablemente Yoochun.

Se conocen desde el instituto, en dónde fueron presentados en el contexto más antagónico posible. Nuevos compañeros de habitación en unos dormitorios por los que Changmin no había sentido nada más que odio y por los que Yoochun sufría la misma repulsión que él.

Una vez habían estado frente a frente, cruzado una mirada y, lo que ellos habían considerado apenas unos minutos se habían convertido en horas y las alarmas para que se despertasen y preparasen para un nuevo día de clases estaban sonando en todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

Su fama de eje del mal había sido el título que ambos habían llevado con mayor orgullo en sus vidas estudiantiles.

Consciente de que no quiere llegar tarde, sale de la universidad y coge el metro. Yoochun le ha dicho que vaya directamente a la cafetería en la que suelen tomar algo y Changmin sabe que esa noche, antes o después, van a terminar cenando en el restaurante de Yunho.

Un Yunho con el que ha creado una rutina que es incluso más perfecta de lo que intuía en esa primera cena. Tres veces a la semana, Changmin va a comer gratis a su restaurante y luego a casa de Yunho a pasarse la noche perdidos en la melodía que tocan sus cuerpos desnudos cuando están juntos.

Evidentemente no están enamorados. Se entienden bien. Son un buen contraste, Changmin con su cinismo existencial y su personalidad metódica y científica y Yunho, que, como ha ido descubriendo en el último mes y medio, es de ese tipo de gente buena que hace que Changmin ponga los ojos en blanco. Social y cordial, son lo suficientemente complementarios para que sepa que cuando terminen el affaire físico va a querer conservarlo como amigo (y fuente de comida gratis, que eso sigue siendo muy importante).

Unas manos delgadas y fuertes lo agarran y se cuelgan de su espalda.

—¿Cuándo va a ser el día en el que te vas a vestir como un ser normal y no uno de los experimentos fallidos de ser humano de tu facultad? Porque sabes que me gusta verte con menos ropa y más piel al aire—le dice la voz grave y ligeramente ronca de Yoochun en su oído.

A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la amistad inquebrantable, Changmin no puede evitar el escalofrío que lo recorre.

Yoochun ha sido su primer todo. Su primera amigo, su primer beso, su primer amor.

Sabe que él ha sido lo mismo para él, que las primeras composiciones sobre el amor que Yoochun hizo, esas que guardó hasta volver a relanzar su carrera después del instituto como pianista, esas son canciones escritas por y para Changmin.

Sabe que hay muchas que nadie va a escuchar nunca, y eso es la mayor muestra de sentimientos que Yoochun puede profesarle a nadie.

Son piedras angulares en la vida del otro, sin importar la distancia o lo esporádicas que se han vuelto las visitas de Yoochun, demasiado absorto en su meteórica carrera como estrella del panorama internacional.

Y si Yoochun se lo pidiese, Yunho o no Yunho, Changmin no sería capaz de resistirse a volver a perderse en el cuerpo de Yoochun.

Yoochun, por suerte para todos, no se lo pide, felices y cómodos como están ocupando el puesto con nombre propio y sin etiquetas que ocupan en la vida del otro.

—Bienvenido, proyecto de ermitaño —lo saluda con sorna.

—Te lo digo en serio. A una isla desierta me voy a ir ya. ¿Te he contado la última que me han liado mi agente y los de Viena? ¡Un concierto con un ejército de engendros del infierno! Bueno, hay algunas niñas adorables, pero los demás… ¡demonios que no hacen más que seguirme y que rompen a llorar a la mínima! ¡Y lo peor son sus padres! Así que me he tomado vacaciones.

Como toda respuesta, Changmin se ríe de sus desgracias y reanudan el camino en dirección a su lugar de cervezas habitual.

Yoochun no hace más que mirarlo, nada más que quejarse de ese colectivo de niños prodigio de la música clásica que parece detestar más incluso que cuando era uno de ellos.

No es hasta la segunda cerveza que Changmin escucha la primera alusión al tema que sabe que antes o después va a acaparar las primeras horas de su reencuentro.

—…pues yo no te veo bien follado —comenta Yoochun, tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza, mirándolo con una sonrisa sardónica.

Changmin no puede contener una risotada que resuena como un trueno en el local medio vacío.

—¿Qué esperabas, un cártel en la frente?

Yoochun sonríe de medio lado, burlón.

—Se supone que con el sexo regular las feromonas están más activas y la gente resplandece de una forma especial.

—¿Has vuelto a leer las novelas rosa de tu agente en el vuelo? —le pregunta, alzando una ceja.

—Ya te he dicho que da igual el aburrimiento, mi exquisita educación —dice, exagerando su pomposidad e imitando a la perfección a un antiguo compañero de instituto del que se habían burlado durante años. Ryeowook había tenido la mala suerte de haber sido el pianista estrella pre-Yoochun y nunca había superado verse desplazado en la jerarquía del departamento de música— me prohíbe tajantemente leer autores que hayan nacido a partir del siglo XX.

Rompen a reír como si volviesen a tener quince años y Changmin no puede evitar pensar durante un segundo en que echa de menos verlo de forma habitual.

No se lo va a decir, evidentemente, pero se entienden sin necesidad de palabras.

—De todas formas, yo no me creo nada.

—¿Por qué te iba a contar mentira?

—¿Porque tienes mal perder y quieres ganar una apuesta que no pienso dar por perdida hasta que tenga confirmación empírica de que has encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para alimentarte por tu cara bonita? Que conozco tus talentos ocultos de primera mano —bromea con expresión pervertida—, te he enseñado la mitad y has perfeccionado la otra mitad conmigo. Y lo guapo que serías si te vistieses como un ser humano y no un otaku anclado en los noventa es incuestionable pero… nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido para darte de comer gratis porque sí.

Changmin, por toda respuesta, sonríe con superioridad y saca su móvil.

—¿Yunho? —dice, sonriendo sin apartar la vista de Yoochun— ¿Te importa si hoy voy a cenar con un amigo? Genial. En una hora estaremos por ahí. Nos vemos.

Changmin cuelga y vuelve a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Yoochun sigue manteniendo su expresión de estar poco impresionado pero guarda silencio en lo que sin duda es todo un diálogo interior que están haciendo mentalmente.

Evidentemente, sigue sin creerlo y demanda pruebas, así que Changmin vuelve a reír, y hace una seña para que les traigan la cuenta. Paga y se pone en pie. Yoochun lo sigue a escasa distancia y una vez en la calle es cuando deciden volver a usar palabras para comunicarse.

—De todas formas… esa despedida fue un poco sosa, ¿no? Quiero decir, se supone que llevas… ¿un mes y medio tirándotelo? ¿Y te despides sólo con una forma triste con la que te podrías despedir de uno de los robots de Kyuhyun?

—En serio, Yoochun, deja de leer los libros de tu agente.

—Es que no me vale. No voy a claudicar mi derecho a la victoria por alguien con quién no tienes más relación que eso y que el dinero que dilapida en mantener a alguien con un agujero negro en vez de estómago va a ser un lapso temporal. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero hasta yo he sido lo suficientemente estúpido para invitarte a comer.

—Dos veces en toda tu vida, y la primera de ellas fue el día que dijiste que deberíamos ser novios. ¡La cita de película fue cosa tuya!

—Y me siento estafado por esas dos veces en las que te dije que comieses todo lo que quisieras que pagaba yo. Es un daño traumático que no voy a poder superar nunca.

Changmin lo ignora, por supuesto, y Yoochun aprovecha la oportunidad para preguntar por Minho y Kyuhyun. Se entretienen el camino hasta el restaurante de Yunho hablando de ellos y del resto de gente del internado que Changmin o Yoochun tienen que soportar ocasionalmente.

El local, cuando llegan, está abarrotado cómo siempre. Yoochun se detiene en la puerta, al ver la cantidad de gente que hay y agarra a Changmin por la muñeca.

—No voy a entrar contigo con estas pintas que esto está lleno a rebosar y habrá gente que me conoce. Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si tú cuando no te ve nadie vas como un abuelo!

—Pero en público no.

Changmin resopla pero acepta la goma del pelo que le pasa. Mientras se recoge la parte de delante y lo ata para que le deje la cara despejada, Yoochun le desabrocha la camisa de cuadros y deja que la camiseta interior blanca que lleva, esa que Changmin tiene la impresión de que ha encogido en la lavadora porque le queda más ceñida de lo que suele comprarlas, pase a ser el foco de atención.

—Si quieres meterme mano puedes hacerlo en casa —protesta sin fuerza cuando nota las manos de Yoochun tirando del pantalón hacia abajo para que descanse más sobre sus caderas y sacando una parte de la camiseta por fuera.

—Perfecto. ¡Estamos listos para conocer al idiota!

Yoochun lo empuja para que entre el primero y Changmin no puede evitar el ceño fruncido. Le resulta cansado tener que vestirse de la forma que Yoochun considera correcta para salir de casa porque su parte favorita de un estilo que sabe perfectamente que es poco favorecedor es que lo hace pasar desapercibido. Si siguiese el consejo de su mejor amigo de cambiar de look a algo más actual, está seguro de que lo pararían cada dos por tres en la calle para ofrecerle ser actor, modelo o cosas similares.

Le había pasado en la adolescencia y no quería que se repitiese.

Yunho está ocupado en la barra, así que Changmin decide mantener a Yoochun con el suspense y tira directamente hacia la mesa con el cartel de reservado que hay al fondo del comedor principal. Siente ojos sobre ellos pero los ignora, apartando el cartel sobre la mesa nada más sentarse.

—Vale, vale, juguemos a tu juego… —le dice Yoochun, sentándose y mirando con una expresión ávida al resto del local—. Este evidentemente no es —dice, mirando un camarero que acaba de pasar cerca de ellos—. El resto son tías y hay tres en la barra. ¡Está bueno!

—¿Cuál de los tres?

—Changmin, que conozco tus gustos, hombre. Indudablemente es el alto. Los otros dos no son desagradables a la vista, pero… nah. Si ya se sabe que hay mucho guapo cabeza hueca…

—El primer paso es admitirlo Yoochun —se burla, sonriéndole con una condescendencia que hace reír a su amigo.

—¡Oh! ¡Te ha visto! ¡Tiene una sonrisa bonita! —le murmura Yoochun emocionado mientras lo mira de reojo y sonríe a Yunho adoptando su pose de niño educado e inofensivo.

Lamentablemente, a Changmin no le cabe duda alguna de que Yunho va a creérselo.

—¡Hola! —los saluda Yunho, todo sonrisas, tendiéndole la mano a Yoochun—. Jung Yunho, un placer conocerte.

—Park Yoochun, el gusto es mío —vuelven a sentarse y Changmin, que no hace nada más que recibir la delicada caricia de Yunho sobre su mano con una sonrisa, decide que pueden ser un entretenimiento fascinante y va a dejarlos a su aire a ver cuánto tarda Yunho en ruborizarse.

—Espero que no sea un problema que no hayamos avisado antes.

—¡Para nada! ¡Es genial que hayas traído a un amigo! Y sabes que siempre hay sitio para ti Changmin.

—Todos sabemos cómo es nuestro Changmin, inocente y considerado como el que más —dice Yoochun, a lo que Yunho, el pobre, asiente con vehemencia. Cómo puede considerarlo buena gente a pesar de que Changmin no ha disimulado nunca su desprecio y desconfianza con la humanidad es superior a su capacidad de comprensión. Pero Yunho está repleto de rarezas y no tiene tiempo para cuestionarlas—. La verdad es que me ha hablado mucho de ti. Lo vuestro ha sido cosa del destino.

Yunho se ruboriza un poco y se mueve incómodo. El tono soñador y orgulloso de Yoochun implica un tipo de relación mucho más sentimental de la que tienen, así que Changmin esconde una risa al ver cómo no quiere mirarlo mientras se imagina, perfectamente, la miríada de preguntas repletas de inseguridad que lo estarán asolando en esos instantes.

—¿Sí? Un poco sí, la verdad. Creo que a estas alturas ya puede darse cuenta de que lo mío de ser un desastre es accidental.

—No existen los accidentes —replica a su vez Changmin, alzando la ceja, y Yunho le dedica una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que sorprendentemente lo hacen sentirse bien y cómodo con él.

—Changmin, no seas perverso —dice Yoochun, chasqueando la lengua y mirándolo con ese brillo maquiavélico en la mirada que Changmin sabe que va a disfrutar—, no insinúes que lo hizo intencionadamente porque eso me lleva a la conclusión de que Yunho te vio y te tiró el café por encima porque quería una excusa para ligar contigo.

Changmin se ríe, la mitad de las palabras de Yoochun y la otra mitad de cómo Yunho se atraganta con su propia saliva mientras enrojece y se pone a hacer aspavientos con las manos antes incluso de que su boca sepa qué excusas poner para negarlo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no voy por ahí estropeándole el desayuno a la gente!

—Así que sí, ¿eh? —pregunta Changmin mirando a Yunho con una sonrisa que lo hace enrojecer más y callarse.

El karma, sin embargo, parece bondadoso con él esa noche porque el móvil de Yunho comienza a sonar incesantemente y responde al teléfono todavía sonrojado.

—¿Jaejoong? ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Sí? ¡Espera que no te escucho bien! —deja de gritar a su móvil y se gira hacia ellos todavía con las orejas rojas como tomates y una pequeña y falsa sonrisa de disculpa—. Disculpadme un momento, es importante.

Yoochun tiene la decencia de no decir nada hasta que Yunho se aleja varios metros de su mesa.

—No vais a durar ni dos telediarios.

—¿Eh? —inquiere Changmin sorprendido y lo mira para encontrarse un rostro serio y pensativo.

—Deja que hagas con él lo que quieras, no vais a durar.

—Lo dices como si fuese culpa mía.

—Oh, es culpa tuya que te aburras de la gente que no puede evitar estar a tu disposición.

—No me aburrí de ti.

—Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no estaba a tu disposición. El problema es que somos demasiado amigos y demasiado parecidos para que funcionemos románticamente. Pero me gusta. Casi me siento culpable de que no se dé cuenta de que lo estás robando ciego comiendo gratis en su restaurante.

—Exagerado.

—¿Y el tal Jaejoong? Porque le cambió la cara al saludarle ¿un ex?

Changmin se encoge de hombros. No han hablado de sus relaciones pasadas. No es el tipo de interactuación que tienen. Son adultos y se entienden bien, así que por supuesto que saben que ambos han tenido pasados repletos de nombres diferentes, de caras y de cuerpos. Changmin no se siente amenazado por fantasmas de relaciones pasadas. Al menos no por las de Yunho. Si a Yoochun le cayese mal sería mucho más problema que cualquier ex de Yunho.

Changmin no quiere repetir la experiencia de Victoria.

Yunho tarda apenas unos minutos en volver, pero cuando lo hace, viene con una bandeja con cerveza y unos platillos para ir picando. Ya no está ruborizado y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Mira a Changmin con un momento de duda que desaparece tan rápido como un arcoíris.

—Espero que no os importe que se nos una un amigo en un rato. Acaba de volver de un viaje de trabajo e insiste en venir a cenar conmigo.

—¡Oh, para nada! —exclama Yoochun, exagerando una sonrisa. Changmin alza una ceja en su dirección pero Yoochun lo ignora, concentrado como está en Yunho—. Entonces, Yunho, ¿este amigo es tan guapo como tú?

 


	5. El Informante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto, estoy al día hasta la próxima entrega. 
> 
> Como siempre, está escrito con todo el cariño del mundo. Espero que te guste, que lo sigas disfrutanto, y espero impaciente tus impresiones en comentarios. Mil gracias por la paciencia, _Soulfighter_!

# El informante

 

Jaejoong se obliga a cambiarse de ropa. La única concesión a su cansancio y su jet lag son las gafas de sol de cristales más oscuros que tiene entre sus posesiones.

Su último mes y medio ha sido de pesadilla.

Tanto así que no ha tenido tiempo de investigar nada al respecto de su vecino, el apocado y tímido Shim Changmin. Por órdenes de Eric ha tenido que posponerlo, agradecido de que la fecha límite todavía estuviese a meses de distancia. Ni dos horas después de irse a dormir con el peso de investigar a su vecino pendiendo sobre su cabeza cual espada de Damocles, el que era el líder indiscutible de su grupo lo había llamado para decirle que dejase todo lo que estuviese haciendo y cogiese un avión directo a Taiwán. De ahí, sus dos trabajos lo han tenido moviéndose por medio mundo, aprovechando semanas de la moda para ir a negociar y eliminar contactos de Las Siete Estrellas a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Vuelve a estar en Seúl, tranquilo, o todo lo tranquilo que puede estar con su profesión. Por ahora no tiene nada que hacer más allá que la tienda, lo que significa que tiene el tiempo para investigar a su vecino y averiguar por qué motivos pueden querer a alguien totalmente normal eliminado.

Pero eso va a ser al día siguiente. Esa noche necesita ver a Yunho. Necesita un respiro y sentirse mejor persona de lo que es gracias a la influencia de su mejor amigo. Además, Heechul está seguro de que Yunho tiene un ligue que desconocen del que no ha querido hablar y Jaejoong tiene la misión de averiguarlo para poder meterse con él la próxima semana en su reunión habitual.

Sólo por su tono de voz al responder al teléfono Jaejoong sabe que sí es cierto. Que, encima, esté con él y un amigo de él en ese momento es meramente perfecto. Por eso necesita cambiarse de ropa y usar su aspecto para su propio beneficio.

Si es lo suficientemente idiota para mirarlo más a él que a Yunho, Jaejoong lo va a echar de la vida de su amigo tan rápido que no va a saber ni cómo lo ha hecho.

Se da cuenta de que no le ha dicho como se llama, pero ese es un pequeño detalle insignificante. Apura todo lo que puede el camino hacia el restaurante de Yunho, obligándose a compartimentar y dejar a un lado a su vecino, que no ha abandonado su mente desde que ha recibido el encargo.

Cuando entra, Jaejoong se siente un poco abrumado, como siempre, por la cantidad de gente que lo abarrota. Saluda por sus nombres a los camareros, y es Jinki, como siempre, el que le señala en que mesa está Yunho.

Agradece no haberse quitado todavía las gafas de sol o su sorpresa habría sido mayúscula.

En la misma mesa que Yunho hay dos hombres. Uno de ellos es el tipo de chico por el que Jaejoong no puede evitar sentirse atraído. Parece más alto que Yunho, tiene hombros anchos y músculos definidos que su camiseta blanca deja intuir a la perfección. Lleva el pelo largo medio recogido en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y tiene unos rasgos tan perfectos que Jaejoong tiene que contener el impulso de presentarse preguntándole a bocajarro si quiere ser modelo en su tienda. Toda su aura habla de personalidad y determinación, de fuerza y carácter y no tarda ni un segundo en decidir que hará el esfuerzo de presentarse de forma normal para que pueda terminar en la cama del que sin duda es el amigo del ligue de Yunho.

El otro hombre no se queda atrás en cuanto a atractivo. Es más delgado, pero de cara es guapo hasta quitar el aliento. Va vestido más elegante y tiene una sonrisa que lo hace parecer un galán de cine de los que ya no existen y que también quedaría de lujo en su tienda. Es totalmente el tipo de Yunho, con esa elegancia innata y esa sonrisa y ese rostro. Está seguro de que tendrá una personalidad optimista y alegre con sus momentos sobrios, y todo lo que Jaejoong puede pensar es que tiene el potencial de ser una versión perfeccionada de Siwon y por eso Yunho está nervioso y no quiere decirles nada.

Pueden estar ante un nuevo miembro de su club, quizás el definitivo y que sienta más curiosidad que celos le hace sentirse tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

Jaejoong se acerca con paso decidido, todavía protegido por sus gafas de sol, manteniendo una expresión neutra. Saluda a Yunho pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y Yunho, colorado y con las orejas rojas de vergüenza, se aferra a su cintura como si Jaejoong fuese a salvarlo de morir ahogado.

Suspira contra él y se deja abrazar, en calma consigo mismo y el universo durante un seguro que pasa cuando lo suelta. Les sonríe, a los dos desconocidos, primero y de pasada al que tiene que ser el amigo, y después al novio de Yunho. Todavía lo está mirando mientras se quita las gafas de sol y deja que su rostro los impacte. Le sonríe, teniendo cuidado de posar una mano sobre la pierna de Yunho y estirar la otra hacia él, encantador pero, si es algo más que una cara bonita, va a tener que reconocer la posesividad de su gesto.

—Kim Jaejoong, un placer.

—¡Ah!

Todos miran al cuarto hombre, ese al que Jaejoong sigue conteniéndose para no solicitarle que pose para él. Se ha puesto unas gafas y hay algo en él que le resulta tan familiar que tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que lo está mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y lo señala con un dedo acusador.

—¿Changmin? —pregunta Yunho a su lado, con un deje de preocupación, pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

—¿¡Changmin!?

Con el nombre en el aire entre ellos, Jaejoong lo sitúa perfectamente.

Durante un segundo piensa que quizá debería sentirse más orgulloso de haber tenido suerte. Pero no. Su vecino con potencial atractivo se ha convertido en algo que no figuraba ni en las fantasías más locas de Jaejoong. No tiene la mirada tímida, no está con los ojos fijos en el suelo a sus pies, lo observa con tanto descaro como Jaejoong a él y eso es muy peligroso.

Solo a él podía pasarle que su próxima víctima fuese el amigo del nuevo novio de su mejor amigo.

—¿Os conocéis? —pregunta el hombre a su izquierda con curiosidad y una mirada inteligente. A diferencia de Yunho, que está confuso y no sabe reaccionar, parece perfectamente cómodo a pesar de la situación inesperada.

—Somos vecinos —dice Changmin todavía sorprendido y con los ojos como platos.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Yunho maravillado, cambiando confusión por una actitud entusiasta que Jaejoong siente fuera de lugar.

Jaejoong suspira y maldice su suerte. La noche que más necesitaba desconectar tiene que ser en la que no se lo van a permitir. Su atención vuelve al novio de Yunho, que sonríe y le tiende la mano.

—Park Yoochun, el gusto es todo mío.

Le sonríe enseñando dientes y aprieta con decisión la mano. Inmediatamente después hace un gesto hacia Shim Changmin, pero no se dicen nada porque Jaejoong no se encuentra con fuerzas de decirle algo a la persona que tenía la esperanza de que le hiciese olvidar a su vecino y su número de la seguridad social.

—Entonces… cuéntame, ¿cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta, con una sonrisa que no esconde del todo su lado peligroso y protector.

Inesperadamente, los tres estallan en carcajadas y Jaejoong los mira confuso. Se gira hacia Yunho, que aun riendo, no puede contener el impulso de abrazarlo y poner una mano en su pierna igual que hasta ese momento había estado haciendo Jaejoong.

—A Yoochun acabo de conocerlo.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si no es tu tipo! —se queja en voz alta, incapaz de filtrarse a tiempo para no resultar grosero. Yoochun ríe, Yunho lo mira con una indulgencia infinita y Changmin, que capta por completo la atención de sus sentidos, se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja en su dirección.

Esa ceja habla.

Jaejoong está entendiendo perfectamente las mil cosas que le está diciendo, pero, sobre todo, el reto. El desafío abrumador en un pequeño gesto que no necesita palabras para hablar.

Y se ofende. Se ofende porque a ver quién se cree que es Shim Changmin para poder dirigirse a él de esa manera.

—Jae… —observa Yunho con delicadeza, acariciando su pierna—, estaba seguro de que serías el primero en coincidir conmigo en que Changmin es el tipo de todo el mundo con sangre en las venas.

Mira a Yunho con un puchero y los ojos entrecerrados. Los vuelve a Changmin, y de pronto, su imaginación vuela. Changmin pasa de ser un vecino tímido con potencial para un cambio de look a un asesino como él, un espía, un agente de incógnito de la policía metropolitana… Las opciones son infinitas y su imaginación vaga tan libre que su ofensa y enfado crece.

—No estoy bromeando —dice, mirando con seriedad a Yunho y frunciendo los labios.

Jaejoong todavía no sabe en qué está metido Changmin ni por qué es necesario que muera para la cúpula de Las Siete Estrellas, pero lo que tiene meridianamente claro es que quiere a Yunho lo más lejos de él posible. Por si acaso.

—Yunho es un hombre adulto que puede decidir por sí mismo con quién quiere estar —observa Changmin, mirándolo con un punto más de agresividad.

—Yunho es un hombre adulto que ha tenido relaciones catastróficas y como su mejor amigo mi trabajo es protegerlo de cometer el mismo error dos veces. Una cara bonita no lo es todo.

Yunho carraspea incómodo y aparta su mano de la pierna de Jaejoong.

El que Jaejoong había creído que era el ligue interviene, con una sonrisa tan venenosa como los colmillos de una víbora.

—El cuerpo de infarto imagino que ayuda.

Jaejoong lo ignora, por supuesto. No va a darle la razón, la tenga o no.

Maldice no haber tenido tiempo de investigar a Shim Changmin ni siquiera en sus escasos ratos libres. Sabe de él lo mismo que sabía cuando le llegó el encargo, lo mismo que sabe de todos sus vecinos. Información básica archivada en su portátil desde que el becario de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl se había mudado al edificio. Indudablemente, tiene que haber algo más.

—De todas formas, Jaejoong —le dice Yunho, mirándolo fijamente en señal de advertencia—, estábamos hablando de Yoochun. Es pianista y acaba de volver de Austria.

Con un sonido de aceptación, Jaejoong permite que Yunho centré la conversación en Yoochun, que sonríe con afabilidad, como si fuese a pensar que el tóxico comentario anterior fue una ilusión mental de Jaejoong.

Changmin, frente a él, sigue tenso, mirándolo de reojo como si no lo entendiese, e ignora por completo la conversación.

—No sabía que además de caminar como una apisonadora fueses tan maleducado —observa, mirando a Jaejoong con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Yoochun ríe un poco, convirtiendo su risa en una tosa y Jaejoong lo mira casi tan mal como Yunho está mirando a Changmin. Jaejoong hace un amago de responder pero, por debajo de la mesa, Yunho lo agarra de la rodilla con tal fuerza que su mano para la garra de alguna criatura salvaje.

—Changmin, Jaejoong es un poco… particular y a veces dice cosas que no ha pensado. No te sientas ofendido por él. Te garantizo que siempre piensa lo mismo de la mitad del universo. ¿Me acompañas a la cocina a buscar nuestra comida?

Changmin duda durante un segundo antes de asentir y levantarse con un Yunho cuya última acción es mirar a Jaejoong de esa forma que siempre había significado discusiones y peleas porque son demasiado diferentes el uno del otro.

—Los celos estropean lo guapo que eres —le dice Yoochun, cuando se quedan a solas. Jaejoong lo mira sorprendido y el pianista ha dejado caer la farsa de su bondad consciente de que Jaejoong no se la estaba creyendo en ningún momento.

—¿Celos?

—Oh, venga, no te hagas el tonto. Eres guapo, pero de idiota tienes lo mismo que yo. Vuestra actitud me lleva a preguntarme si todavía… ¿estás enamorado de él?

Jaejoong lo observa con detenimiento. Ya no como a uno más de un lugar seguro sino como a un enemigo. Lo observa igual que observa a sus víctimas antes de dar con la forma más eficaz y eficiente de matarlas. No se han tocado, no tienen la proximidad física, pero no es difícil visualizar en la decisión de su mirada y los gestos elegantes de sus manos las mismas ganas de proteger a su amigo. Quizá Yoochun era el peligro y no Changmin. Quizá eran parte de alguna secta complicada, cómplices y Jaejoong ha llegado justo a tiempo de salvar a Yunho de sus garras.

Son posibilidades. Puede que remotas o puede que no. Si su vida le ha enseñado algo ha sido a no romperse la cabeza con realidades siempre cambiantes para sorprenderlo. Jaejoong es el rey de la adaptabilidad y puede aceptar un hecho extraño tan fácilmente como una ley de la física.

Todo lo que percibe de Yoochun es una conexión inquebrantable con Changmin.

—No. ¿Tú del tuyo?

Por toda respuesta, Yoochun ríe burlón, con un color en la voz que hace que Jaejoong olvide por un momento su enemistad.

Es entonces cuando decide que este va a ser uno de los casos en los que puede cazar más moscas con miel que con vinagre y conjura su expresión arrepentida más inocente.

—Lo siento. Yunho tiene razón, siempre soy un poco así. Se me dan mal las primeras impresiones.

En ese momento, los otros dos regresan con sendas bandejas repletas de platos con comida. Jaejoong hace un comentario sobre su jet lag y el cansancio que en su cabeza es totalmente la mayor disculpa que va a ofrecerle a Shim Changmin, directa o indirectamente. Si no la entiende como tal, no es culpa de Jaejoong.

Retoman el tema de conversación de Europa y esa vez contribuye más, convirtiéndose más en una conversación entre Yoochun y él que Yunho escucha con una sonrisa de alivio y Changmin ignora en aras de la comida que está aspirando.

La forma y la cantidad de comida que está desapareciendo de su plato no puede llamarse de otra forma que no sea “aspirar”.

—Lo que me sorprende es dónde os conocisteis vosotros —pregunta, señalando a Changmin y Yoochun.

Si el destino le ha puesto su misión delante de las narices, él puede aprovechar e ir investigando algo al respecto.

—Fuimos al mismo instituto, y desde entonces hemos sido amigos.

—Una vez superado el primer instinto de odiarnos antes de conocer al otro, evidentemente —se burla Changmin, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación entre bocado y bocado. Jaejoong espera, al menos, que Yunho no le esté dejando comer gratis, porque Changmin come tanto como bebe Jaejoong y si Jaejoong tiene que pagarse su soju, espera que el resto del universo reciba el mismo trato.

Ni cuando salían juntos le dejaba Yunho beber gratis…

—Changmin, no te mientras. Nunca habrías sido capaz de odiarme.

—Fíate, Park, fíate y no corras…

Desde ahí, entre la curiosidad de Jaejoong y el entusiasmo de Yunho, el resto de su cena se convierte en una serie de anécdotas de juventud de los tiempos escolares de Yoochun y Changmin.

Su vecino se mantiene tenso al principio, al menos hasta que empiezan a hablar de gente y no puede evitar reír y se relaja a pesar de la presencia de Jaejoong, que, por otra parte, intenta mantenerse lo más cordial y agradable posible con él.

Es Yunho el que pone fin a la cena, anunciando con una sonrisa que se va a ir a casa. Changmin se pone en pie inmediatamente y se despide de Yoochun.

—Jae, vosotros podéis quedaros, no hay problema —anuncia Yunho, haciendo un gesto que intenta disimular la sonrisa complacida de su rostro.

Cuando los dejan solos, Yoochun vuelve a adoptar una expresión mucho más seria.

—Puedes seguir con el interrogatorio camuflado sobre Changmin. Pero en mi casa. Eres demasiado guapo para perder la única oportunidad que voy a tener contigo— anuncia, con una sonrisa pervertida que desarma a Jaejoong y lo hace sonreír con sinceridad absoluta.

Va a intentar, al menos, hacerse un poco el difícil.

—¿Tú única oportunidad? —pregunta, porque todavía tiene que decidir si su poco ortodoxa forma de proceder con esta misión va a mantener su irregular camino o se va a dedicar a trabajar el caso como si Changmin fuese un completo desconocido.

Aunque no lo es.

Es el vecino que le interesaba, el novio de Yunho y este trabajo tiene de normal lo mismo que Jaejoong de cuerdo: no mucho.

—Tú y Changmin sois una tormenta en la distancia. Vais a terminar chocando más pronto que tarde. Sois inexorables y explosivos, como fuegos artificiales en un festival en verano. Así que no voy a tener toda la vida. Y quiero catarte porque… ¿imagino que te miras al espejo?

Jaejoong evalúa a Yoochun. Es guapo. Ha pensado que era guapo ya incluso cuando creía que era de Yunho. Su elegancia de actor con clase solo se ha visto superada por una voz que podría sonar en un aeropuerto para anunciar vuelos y aún así resultar como un cántico de sirena para atraer a los marineros.

Pero es que además, le cae bien. Su instinto le dice que serían muy buenos amigos, si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias. Almas afines que se encuentran y se sienten atraídas al instante por algo más que el físico.

Porque la atracción que fluye entre ellos es innegable.

Asesinar a Shim Changmin ya se ha vuelto una locura desde el punto en el que se trata de su vecino de abajo. No hay punto de retorno para convertirlo en un trabajo estándar.

Al menos puede disfrutar un poco del amigo.

Ese había sido el plan desde el principio, ¿no?

—He traído el coche así que puedes ir dándome indicaciones para llegar a tu casa.

 


	6. El Enemigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy muy mala persona por tanto retraso. Lo sé. Soy consciente de ello. Necesito un mecenas que me pague para estar en casa y escribir. _Soulfy_ , espero que la cosa siga evolucionando bien. Advierto que es otro tramo de curvas, pero luego ya pondremos la directa, prometido. _Soulmy_ eres un amor y que estés ahí en mis momentos de inseguridades creativas varias es impagable.

# El enemigo

 

 

Lo primero en lo que Jaejoong se fija en cuanto pone un pie en el apartamento de Yoochun es en el olor a lujo. Para él, que ha crecido en circunstancias muy mejorables, la clase real de la casa de alguien no está en el aspecto. No está en los jarrones Ming que pueda tener en disposición, ni en lo limpio que se pueda ver una habitación.

No.

El lujo verdadero siempre está en el olor.

Por supuesto, hay elementos caros por todas partes y el estado de la casa está tan impecable que Jaejoong se puede ver reflejado en la superficie del enorme piano negro de cola que preside el salón.

Yoochun desliza una mano por el borde mientras lo mira con una sonrisa que hace que se sienta capturado por un carisma del que uno no se puede escapar.

No le gusta sentirse cazado ni indefenso, así que Jaejoong reacciona mucho más instintivamente de lo que es habitual y va directo al lugar en el mueble del salón en el que sabe que tiene que estar guardado el alcohol.

Como todo en lo que ha visto por ahora de la casa siente el poder adquisitivo de Yoochun en los nombres de las botellas. Coge una de su whisky favorito, o de ese que todos creen que es su whisky favorito, porque Jaejoong verdaderamente es mucho más de soju y cerveza que de licores de importación.

—Puedes servirte una copa, por supuesto —le dice con una risa Yoochun—. Cómo si estuvieses en tu casa.

—Me parecía injusto que fueses a dejar de hablar cuando tenías que estar invitándome a esa copa que me habías prometido.

—¿Cuándo te he prometido una copa? Si no recuerdo mal lo que utilicé como arma de seducción fue la posibilidad de destapar los secretos sucios de Changmin.

Jaejoong termina de servirse la copa y le da un sorbo antes de volverse a Yoochun y sonreírle con una expresión peligrosa de su propia cosecha.

—No deberías saltarte la parte en la que te haces el remolón con la información y me ofreces alcohol para que me olvide de todo lo que no sea tu voz y tus manos y tu cara.

Vuelve a darle otro trago a su bebida y no puede evitar pensar que la cara de sorpresa e inocencia de Yoochun serían mucho más creíbles si sus ojos no lo estuviesen paladeando con la misma delicadeza con la que Jaejoong se está tomando el whisky.

—Jaejoong, lamento informarte de esto, pero no necesito alcohol para conseguir que mis amantes sólo piensen en mí. Pero si quieres intentarlo mientras yo me pongo cómodo, adelante.

Acto seguido, Yoochun se quita la cazadora, la camisa y el cinturón, que deja con delicadeza en el respaldo de una silla antes de desplazarse hasta el sofá, en el que se sienta, con su camiseta interior blanca y los vaqueros flojos sobre sus caderas, como si el mundo fuese suyo.

Jaejoong traga saliva con dificultad y se bebe el resto del licor de un trago antes de moverse al sofá con él.

Changmin y su misión están relegados a un segundo plano, al menos mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre Yoochun y lo besa por primera vez.

Yoochun juega con él. Le pone trabas a su asalto pasional y lo frena, juguetea con él como si fuese un felino con un ratón.

—Ya sé que tu amigo está con Yunho para gorronear, pero vive en mi edificio, no puede irle mal... —pregunta, en un susurro ronco contra el oído de Yoochun. 

—Gorronear no es la palabra. No cuando seguramente en esos mismos momentos ellos no están hablando de nosotros, y seguramente Changmin esté literalmente en Yunho ahora mismo.

Jaejoong se los imagina.

A Yunho lo tiene claro.

A cuatro patas sobre la cama enorme que tiene, con el pelo húmedo del sudor, gimiendo en voz alta y deshecho bajo las caricias de Changmin. Un vecino que definitivamente no tiene nada de tímido, absolutamente nada, y eso le da un potencial nuevo a sus fantasías tan infinito como el universo. Changmin seguro que todavía lleva el pelo medio recogido, lo que Yunho haya sido capaz de dejar intacto. Todo fuerza y capacidad de dominar, de subyugar a su amante con caricias, con golpes de sus caderas intensos y de esos que seguramente dejaban a Yunho temblando y suplicando más.

Es su vecino quien realmente atrapa su imaginación, Jaejoong se ve obligado a reconocer para sí mismo. Tiene que echarle la culpa a que a Yunho ya lo tiene muy visto, ya es una fase pasada de su vida, porque si no sería preocupante que, al cerrar los ojos mientras Yoochun acaricia con un toque fantasma uno de sus costados, la persona que vea bajo él durante un segundo sea a Changmin.

Yoochun vuelve a atrapar sus labios en un beso fugaz, sujetándole después la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las fantasías guárdatelas para cuando estés sólo. Ahora estás conmigo, y no voy a permitir que lo olvides en toda la noche.

No le permite olvidarlo. Tampoco quiere. Yoochun es atractivo y Jaejoong descubre que una vez en distancias cortas, tan pervertido cómo él. Lo que sí que hace es hablar. Le habla mucho más de lo que está acostumbrado a consentir con nadie, pero en vez de lo que suele ocurrir, contribuye a generar mayor intensidad en el ambiente.

Del sofá se mueven al dormitorio, y satisfechos y agotados, Jaejoong se olvida de que verdaderamente Yoochun no le ha dicho nada de Changmin, nada que pueda utilizar para tener más información de él.

Yoochun se duerme antes que él y Jaejoong se queda en cama un rato antes de levantarse, silencioso como un fantasma, e ir al despacho en el que ha visto un Mac que seguro que tiene datos sobre Changmin y Yoochun que puede usar en su beneficio.

Es extremadamente cuidadoso en no hacer ruido y dejar todo en el mismo sitio, su precisión milimétrica y obsesiva.

Sigue sin haber nada fuera de lo normal, a pesar de que ha leído un par de correos recientes entre Yoochun y Changmin mientras clonaba el ordenador de Yoochun en un pequeño usb que siempre esconde en sus colgantes.

Tiene material para investigar más en detalle, pero por el momento, sus pies lo llevan de nuevo a la cama de Yoochun, en la que se mete y decide que al día siguiente puede seguir trabajando en su cometido.

Al día siguiente se despierta de improvisto, el sonido de su móvil desperezándolo a horas intempestivas.

En el tiempo que tarda en dar con él en ese dormitorio extraño, Yoochun ha despertado y lo mira sin verlo.

Seguramente no es una persona de mañanas, o eso intuye Jaejoong al sentir la intensidad de la mirada asesina que cae sobre él.

—Dime Yunho —responde cuando procesa el nombre de la pantalla.

— _“Os esperamos en el bar para desayunar, que Changmin y Yoochun van a ir después a no sé dónde y así ya los llevas. Tú estás de descanso hasta la semana que viene ¿no?”_

Jaejoong cierra un ojo, obligándose a pensar. Yunho y Changmin, la noche anterior, se fueron antes del local que ellos ¿cómo saben que está con Yoochun?

Quizá es por su trabajo, pero su paranoia hace que empiecen a sonar alarmas. Si Changmin se dedica a lo mismo que él, si tiene lazos con quien sea necesario, eso significa que quizá está en una trampa. Que quizá el propio Yoochun es alguien dispuesto a engañarlo y asesinarlo, de ahí que Hyesung le diese el nombre de Changmin. Si trabajan para la competencia necesita ser más listo que ellos, pero verdaderamente explicaría muchas cosas.

Explicaría el lujo, el internado caro, la capacidad de Changmin para ir de parecer un friki tímido anclado en ropa de los noventa cuando bajo la ropa y la maraña de pelo se esconde lo que se esconde.

Explicaría y justificaría una ejecución para la que Jaejoong va agotando el tiempo segundo a segundo.

Abre los ojos como platos cuando, sopesando esa posibilidad, se da cuenta de que si Changmin también es un asesino, ese encuentro tan casual con Yunho seguramente no había sido casual para nada. El propio Jaejoong era un experto en fingir inocencia, y Yunho se lo creía día tras día. Tenían que estar atacándolo a él también.

Si querían hacerle daño habían ido a por Yunho con intención y alevosía. Lo que significa que Jaejoong acaba de darse cuenta de que ahora mismo Changmin tiene a Yunho a su merced. La única posibilidad es que sea el asesino de los Dragones Dobles, el único grupo que puede estar en su nivel y atacar directamente a alguien tan cuidadoso y protegido como Jaejoong. Seguramente, mientras Jaejoong no dejaba de pensar en Changmin y en sexo, incluso cuando solo se cruzaban en el ascensor, Changmin ha estado recabando información sobre él para poder atacarlo.

Todo tiene mucho más sentido si Changmin tiene orden de matarlo.

— _“… ¿Jaejoong, te has vuelto a dormir o me estás escuchando?”_

—¿Eh? Sí, Yunho, nos vemos en el restaurante.

Es fundamental que ni Changmin ni Yoochun sospechasen que Jaejoong se ha dado cuenta de su juego. Porque así como Yunho sí es inocente, Yoochun no puede estar fuera del ajo. Es demasiado parecido al propio Jaejoong, demasiado inteligente, para no formar parte del entramado de los Dragones Dobles como Changmin. Quizá es otro asesino, refuerzos si han visto que Changmin sólo no va a conseguir la misión a tiempo…

Jaejoong acaba de despertarse y todavía tiene que afinar un poco sus suposiciones, pero mientras su cabeza se va despejando necesita mantener a Yoochun y Changmin engañados.

—Changmin y Yunho que quieren desayunar con nosotros —le dice, con voz amable y su sonrisa más seductora.

Yoochun ni siquiera reacciona más allá de hacer amago de taparse la cara con la sábana, acción que no termina de rematar porque su móvil suena y el brazo que sujeta la sábana sale a por el aparato en la mesilla de noche con la velocidad de una serpiente atacando a una presa indefensa.

—Cabrón de mierda ni se te ocurra decirme que es porque te mueres de hambre y que no hay razones para rechazar un desayuno gratuito porque entonces te voy a mandar a la puta mierda que estas no son horas, Changmin, joder —Jaejoong alza las cejas ante la perorata dicha con la más absoluta de las vehemencias. Su sospecha, sin embargo, se dispara cuando, tras un silencio de varios minutos, Yoochun termina claudicando y suspirando—. Te odiaré por siempre por esto, que lo sepas.

No puede dejar que se notase lo que estaba pensando, ni siquiera puede permitirse el instinto natural de tensar los músculos de la espalda a causa del estrés y la presión, así que la mirada asesina que Yoochun le dedica es recibida con una sonrisa inocente, un cuerpo todavía relajado tras el sexo de la noche anterior y con un beso de despedida que sabe que va a ser el último que compartan.

Se pone en pie para vestirse, asegurándose de darle la espalda a la cama. No hay ningún espejo ni ninguna superficie que refleje su rostro y se permite perder la sonrisa y ponerse todo lo serio que la situación requiere. Necesita un plan para rescatar a Yunho. Necesita pedir favores y poner en práctica su extensa red de contactos para averiguar por qué los Dragones Dobles han decidido matarlo cuando Hyesung, por norma general, deja ese tipo de casos para los otros, los prescindibles en caso de represalias. Jaejoong es el experto en perfiles de riesgo, en movimientos delicados que impliquen más clase que matar a cuatro matones de la mafia rival.

Repasa mentalmente la lista reciente de sus marcas, incluyendo los que había despachado en el último mes y medio por medio mundo.

Pero Changmin lleva más tiempo en el edificio, y tiene que suponer que su misión ha empezado antes de mudarse, así que Jaejoong necesita pensar en todos los encargos que ha cumplido desde hace muchos meses atrás. Restringir la búsqueda iba a ser complicado, así que necesitaría hacerlo en casa, con su ordenador del trabajo, aún a riesgo de que Hyesung y los demás notasen su comportamiento extraño.

Jaejoong tiene que tomar medidas cautelares, como poco. Al menos para quitar a Yunho de en medio y protegerlo adecuadamente.

Conoce a la persona adecuada para tal trabajo, que, además, está seguro de que puede capturar el interés de su mejor amigo en todos los aspectos y distraerlo de Changmin para comenzar a distanciarlos. Prefiere a Yunho sin el corazón roto, pero también lo prefiere desconsolado antes que muerto por culpa de Jaejoong.

Changmin va a pagar el precio de intentar utilizar a Yunho para llegar hasta él.

Cuando se asegura de que Yoochun no lo está viendo, envía un mensaje rápido con una escueta petición y una ubicación.

 


	7. El amigo sexy del amigo guapo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te siga gustando, porque esa es la única intención de la historia, indudablemente. Seguimos con curvas pero ya huelo la recta, que lo sepas. 
> 
> Ya te han dicho que soy mala gente, que eso vaya por delante.

**El amigo sexy del amigo guapo**

* * *

 

 

 

La perspectiva de comida y putear a Yoochun animan a Changmin a salir de casa con una buena cara. Él está más acostumbrado que Yoochun a madrugar y verlo recién despierto es todo un espectáculo que va a compensar la imagen de niño bueno y pijo con la que ha dejado a Yunho.

Un Yunho que se ha disculpado un millón de veces por cómo se ha portado Jaejoong, que le ha afirmado, casi como si fuese una excusa, que Yoochun es un tipo excepcional al que le encantaría seguir conociendo. Por eso de que es su mejor amigo y Yunho quiere conocer todo de su vida, todo lo que Changmin ponga a su alcance.

Changmin, la verdad, no le presta toda la atención que Yunho se merece. No se la ha prestado mientras le susurraba ese tipo de frases, tan tópicas, porque, por lo que fuese, había estado más concentrado en su cuerpo, en volverlo loco, en obligarlo a decir ese tipo de memeces.

Es necesario que le quite toda la impronta posesiva de la mano de su vecino guapo, ese con el que Changmin ha fantaseado durante meses, al que siempre ha querido estrangular por caminar con zapatos en casa. Pero claro, estrangularlo en su cabeza es sinónimo de tenerlo en su cama, completamente dominado y en ese mismo punto de casi locura al que había reducido a Yunho la noche anterior.

Espera que Yoochun, al menos, se haya aprovechado bien de él. Porque Changmin se lo ha dejado en bandeja, totalmente. En su mente, ni durante un segundo se cuestiona que es ahí en dónde va a terminar Yoochun, que lo conoce. Por eso lo ha chantajeado al teléfono cuando lo ha llamado para obligarlo a acompañar a Jaejoong al desayuno. No lo quiere a solas con ellos, porque es un peligro y Changmin está todavía en fase de aprovecharse de la comida gratis que Yunho le proporciona cuando quiere como para perderla insultando a Jaejoong a la cara. Porque guapo sí, pero es un maleducado con ínfulas. Yoochun, que tiene muchísima más clase, en ningún momento ha llamado a Yunho idiota a la cara, a pesar de saber perfectamente que es lo que piensa.

Su mejor amigo sigue emperrado en que alimentarlo de gratis es de gente sin neuronas.

Así que como sabe que no quiere que insulte injustificadamente a Yunho, que neuronas tiene, aunque sea un poco de criterio de lo que carece, Changmin agradece ese filtro que Yoochun usa delante de Yunho.

Un filtro del que el mejor amigo de su amante carece por completo, indudablemente.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te importa que venga Jaejoong? Que ayer fue muy desagradable contigo y puedo echarle la bronca antes de que os volváis a juntar.

Changmin se gira hacia Yunho, que lo mira con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, y una parte de él no puede evitar agradecer esa preocupación. Lo cansa esa atención, por supuesto, pero entiende perfectamente que haya gente que considere atractivo a Yunho, el hombre de su vida, ese al que van a recordar por siempre y al que se van arrepentir de haber dejado pasar. No deja de ser un empresario joven y guapo con esa esencia de buena persona que su físico no hace más que potenciar. Se preocupa, quiere con todo lo que es y Changmin, esa mañana, mientras lo mira de soslayo, empieza a darse cuenta de que tiene que dejarlo. Porque él es muy consciente de que está hecho de una pasta diferente, y no, no se sentirá culpable cuando lo deje, ni echará la vista atrás lamentándose. Pero para la gente más común, terminar una relación con Yunho debe ser una catástrofe. 

En ningún punto Yunho asume que Changmin no va a desaparecer en su vida. Es relevante para él que se lleve bien con su amigo de una forma que para Changmin no termina de ser que Yunho y Yoochun se lleven bien. Le encantaría, sí, pero no porque quiera que Yoochun se lleve bien con su pareja sino porque Yunho es divertido y una persona que le gustaría conservar como amigo.

No como novio.

Sin embargo, una voz perversa le recuerda la intensa noche que han pasado, los músculos y la sonrisa y Changmin no está preparado para dejar de follar con él. No así repentinamente. Y menos todavía por la aparición del perro de guardia y custodia del pobre Yunho.

—No te preocupes. Siempre es bueno conocer a mis vecinos, que no suelo pasar demasiado tiempo en casa como para socializar con nadie.

—Trabajas demasiado, Changminnie —le dice Yunho, cambiando el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa de adoración infinita.

Changmin le ha contado por encima detalles de lo que hacen. Detalles aquí y allí que provocan sonrisas de orgullo, racionalmente injustificadas, en Yunho. Pero tiene que admitir que lo reconfortan. Las agradece a su manera, si bien opina que Yunho no tiene criterio alguno para evaluar si su trabajo merece los halagos o no.

—Y me lo dices tú, que te pasas la vida en tus negocios.

—Pero yo ya soy perro viejo y estoy ahí precisamente para que no tomes ejemplo de mí —bromea, acercándose y abrazándolo con cariño.

—No hace falta que tu amigo nos lleve a ningún sitio, de todas formas.

—A Jae le encanta pasear a gente en el coche, no te preocupes. Además, después ya podéis ir para casa juntos, ahora que sé dónde vives.

Changmin ríe, le da un beso y le susurra al oído, plagado de malas intenciones.

—Ahora que sabes dónde vivo no puedo dejarte con vida —bromea, recordando que Yunho le ha dicho que le gustan las películas de espías.

Para lo grande que es, resulta fascinante observar cómo se derrite entre sus brazos ante las palabras adecuadas.  Y aunque no puede negar que una segunda ronda es apetecible, si llega Yoochun antes que él al bar su humor va a ser peor y es capaz de complicarle la vida muy gratuitamente.

Es él quién pone rumbo a la puerta de la entrada, seguro de que Yunho lo va a seguir.

El trayecto es silencioso, con poca conversación superficial, lo habitual de todas esas mañanas en las que su amante se ha encargado de dejarlo personalmente en el campus, o de acercarlo a su casa.

Por las mañanas, el local tiene un ambiente diferente, mucho más pausado y tranquilo, más variado en cuanto a clientes, desde los jubilados que desayunan y leen el periódico a las chicas de instituto que parlotean molestamente en torno a sus cafés. Changmin, de camino a su mesa de siempre, las escucha comentar sobre sus ligues de la noche anterior, hablando descaradamente de sexo. No es Yoochun, así que no se siente moralmente ofendido, pero sí que reconoce que no le gustan ese tipo de conversaciones en adolescentes y tan a voz en grito, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que seguramente tendrían que estar en alguna de las clases extraordinarias de los sábados y los domingos, iguales a las que habían llenado los fines de semana del propio Changmin.

Cuando deja de focalizar su desaprobación en ellas, observa de reojo al resto del local y un hombre joven, sentado en una mesa, atrae su atención como la luz a las polillas. Tiene un rostro atractivo, muy atractivo, y aunque no hay nada en su estilismo ni en su atuendo que desentonen en alguien en la veintena (vaqueros, una camiseta y una cazadora), Changmin no puede dejar de mirarlo. El desconocido está concentrado en su café y en la sección deportiva del periódico que tiene delante y lee con avidez. Su atractivo con un aspecto tan mundano es innegable y, consciente de que Yoochun iba a estar allí, está seguro de que se va a fijar tanto como él en el hombre del café.

Cuando Yoochun se fijaba en alguien atractivo….

No puede seguir contemplando las posibilidades de la intervención de Yoochun en la mañana pacifica de ese hombre porque Yunho aparece con un café y una bandeja cargada de comida.

—¿Y tu desayuno? —le pregunta Changmin, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación. No puede dejar de notar que Yunho como menos de lo que debería y a intervalos irregulares, como si se le olvidase.

Olvidar la comida le resulta tan inconcebible que no puede sino preocuparse.

—No tengo demasiado apetito, ya pico de lo tuyo.

No.

Changmin no lo dice en voz alta, por supuesto. Levanta una ceja y se calla porque quizá puede sonar un poco desagradecido, pero él no comparte su comida con nadie. Folle lo bien que folle.

Yunho carraspea, mirando con un pequeño sonrojo la ceja alzada de Changmin, y cuando está a punto de preguntarle qué le pasa, siente una mirada asesina sobre su cabeza.

Yoochun tiene cara de querer asesinar.

Va a ser una mañana divertida.

Tras él va el amigo guapo de Yunho, su vecino guapo, Jaejoong, que parece recién sacado de un centro de belleza.

La gente así debería ser un delito, pagar multas para compensar al resto de la humanidad. O algo similar pero preferiblemente cruel.

—Se lo he dicho ya, no me mires así —le espeta Yoochun, sentándose junto a él—. Aunque tiene cojones que precisamente tú opines como yo.

La cara de confusos de Yunho y Jaejoong ante el saludo es un poema gracioso, hilarante, que hace que Changmin ría por primera vez ese día.

Yoochun, está demasiado recién despierto para seguirlo en las risas y no pierde tiempo en hacerle señas al camarero que está más cerca.

—Un café sólo, grande y con sacarina y una tostada de lo que sea —pide, con una voz que parece la de un dictador sentenciando a muerte a alguien.

El camarero mira a Jaejoong casi con miedo, como si no supiese si cumplir directamente la orden de Yoochun o preguntarle a él. Changmin observa como echa un vistazo sobre la mesa y resopla, ignorando la actitud de Yoochun con una maestría que es difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta que se conocen desde hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

Se centra en Yunho, sin embargo, y por suerte retoma la desaprobación previa de Changmin porque lo mira como si fuese una madre a un niño desobediente.

—Kibum, anda, tráele un café con leche a tu jefe y para mí un cortado y un desayuno completo.  

Vuelven a estar sentados en las mismas sillas del día anterior aunque esta vez no hay manos posesivas sobre la rodilla de Yunho, algo que Changmin agradece porque no quiere sentir la tentación de arrancarla de cuajo.

—Buenos días, chicos —saluda Yunho cometiendo la estupidez de sonreír. Yoochun cierra un ojo, como si no quisiese tenerlo delante, y Yunho mira a Changmin con duda. Se encoge de hombros y hace una pequeña señal negativa con la cabeza entre bocado y bocado. Si después de su advertencia Yunho insiste, Changmin piensa alegar que no pueden acusarlo de ser cómplice de homicidio—. Gracias por venir, Jaejoong. ¿Has visto ya a los chicos? Me ha enviado un mensaje Siwon de que vuelve la semana que viene.

—¿Siwon? —pregunta Changmin, curioso. Es la primera vez que Yunho lo menciona y siente curiosidad.

—Su ex —específica Jaejoong con saña, mirando a Changmin con una sonrisa de depredador que no debería parecerle tan atractiva como le parece.

La intensidad de su aura asesina es como un golpe en la cara y Changmin mira a su mejor amigo con desaprobación. Seguramente, Yoochun se ha ido de la lengua y ahora el loco este va a intentar romper su relación con Yunho por sus cojones.

—Imagino que si te portabas así con todos la lista es larga, ¿no? —pregunta él a su vez, sin perder ni un ápice de calma y devolviendo todo el veneno que acaba de recibir.

El camarero aparece de vuelta en tiempo record, indudablemente por culpa de Yoochun, y un silencio tenso se instala sobre la mesa. Dura incluso cuando el camarero ya se ha ido y Yoochun se abalanza sobre su café, al tiempo que Yunho pasa la mirada de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido.

Jaejoong alza la barbilla y mueve la mitad de los platos hacia Yunho y no hay que ser un lince para saber que el desayuno lo ha pedido para compartir.

Le parece perfecto.

Él no pensaba darle ni un mísero bocado a nadie. No de su comida.

Pero le toca la moral que el guapito de cara este se porte de la forma en la que se porta.

—Entonces… ¿Es o no es larga la lista? —inquiere Yoochun, con una expresión de maldad absoluta que disimula a la perfección como simple curiosidad. Yunho y Jaejoong creerán que es curiosidad. Changmin sabe que es de mala persona y ya.

—Bueno… —responde Yunho, cohibido, sonrojándose en un pestañeo.

—Hemos montado un club —resopla Jaejoong, mirando a Yoochun con agresividad por sacarle los colores a Yunho.

Sí que ha tenido que perder habilidades para que su ligue de la noche anterior tenga esa actitud de mal follado… Changmin va a reírse mucho cuando pueda decírselo a la cara.

—Jaejoong, vamos a tener que cambiar de planes —dice una quinta voz.

El hombre atractivo del café y la sección deportiva se ha acercado a ellos sin que Changmin se diese cuenta de ello y mira a Jaejoong como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo. Su tono de voz tiene un tinte de premura y excepto el aludido, los demás lo miran con confusión.

—¡Junsu! —se queja Jaejoong entre dientes con expresión entre alarmada y furiosa que pone en alerta todos los instintos de Changmin—. ¿Qué cojones haces?

—Tus cábalas, como siempre, iban por dónde no es. Y tienes a tres francotiradores de los Dragones apuntándoles a la cabeza. A los tres. Tú verás si no quieres la advertencia. Y finge que me conoces y echas de menos tenerme en tu cama, anda, que van a pensar que esto no es normal.


	8. El loco y su cómplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulfighter, espero que te siga gustando y prepárate porque se acercan las rectas, por fin. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

# El loco y su cómplice

* * *

 

 

 

Changmin, por supuesto, comparte la misma cara de perplejidad que Yoochun y Yunho, aunque para su pesar, tiene que reconocer que el primero lo disimula mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

 

Como Yunho, es testigo mudo del cambio en la cara de su vecino, que pasa a mirar al atractivo desconocido como si fuese el sol de su universo y se levanta y lo abraza con un amor infinito, moviendo una silla inmediatamente para sentarlo junto a ellos.

 

—Si me has hablado con normalidad es que no hay micrófonos, así que ya puedes ir explicando qué cojones pasa —dice Jaejoong con una sonrisa beatifica y alegre que no tiene nada que ver con el tono enfadado de su voz.

 

—Pues ha pasado lo de siempre, Jaejoong, que te empeñas en tener una vida normal y te olvidas de hacer la investigación que deberías hacer. Pero eso ya lo hablarás con tu… familia.

 

—Esto es mejor que desayunar viendo un drama —comenta Yoochun, rompiendo el silencio del bando sin información y mirando al recién llegado con una sonrisa de cazador consumado que Changmin sabe por experiencia dónde termina.

 

Yunho, recuperándose al tiempo que él, mira a Jaejoong con seriedad y una expresión para nada amigable que le hace recordar que se supone que el interés de Changmin tiene que estar en él y no en su misterioso vecino.

 

Pero es inevitable, tiene que reconocerlo ante sí mismo, y el tiempo de gracia de su _affaire_ con Yunho se va a precipitar a su final por culpa del vecino que no se conforma con estar presente en sus fantasías como un desconocido sino que decide irrumpir en su vida real de la forma más insospechada.

 

—Ahora no, Yunho. Esto es importante. Y por tu bien, no me mires con cara de cabreado que ya bastante tengo esta mañana —le dice Jaejoong, sin dedicarle más que una mirada por encima del hombro. Yunho va a interrumpirlo inmediatamente pero Changmin decide detenerlo con una mano en su brazo y negando con la cabeza. Sea lo que sea, intuye que es mejor que escuchen antes de dejar el enfado de Yunho libre—. ¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso, Junsu?

 

—Ni Changmin ni Yoochun forman parte de los Dragones Dobles, Jaejoong. Eso fue tu mente fantasiosa. En lo único que acertaste era en que Yunho está en peligro, pero no por lo que crees.

 

—Yunho —pregunta Jaejoong mirándolo con una seriedad infinita que Changmin no debería encontrar tan sexy como encuentra—, ¿le has pedido dinero a la mafia?

 

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Jaejoong! ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que…!

 

La diatriba de Yunho se ve interrumpida por una carcajada del tal Junsu, escandalosa y que no es sólo sonido, es todo su cuerpo demostrando una emoción que, sin embargo, sus ojos no comparten algo que Changmin puede sentir como un puñetazo en las entrañas.

 

—Jaejoong, mira, no pienses. De verdad. No sé cómo estás dónde estás con la forma en la que funciona tu cabeza, pero déjate de darle vueltas y vamos a sacar a estos tres de aquí sin que les ocurra nada. Que para eso me pagas.

 

—No. Te pago para que _a Yunho_ no le pase nada. Los otros dos me dan igual.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Yunho parece a punto de sufrir una apoplejía y aunque Changmin quiere compadecerse de él, no tiene capacidad de atención suficiente. Todo lo que puede hacer es observar a los dos que parecen en posesión de toda la información con suspicacia y comenzar a sentirse cabreado por la cantidad de secretos a su alrededor que intuye que van a afectar irremediablemente a su vida.

 

—Yunho, de verdad, ahora no. Te prometo que te lo explicaré luego…

 

—No vas a tener un luego, Jaejoong —observa Junsu con voz funesta y Changmin no puede evitar la oleada de repulsión hacia la idea de que algo le ocurra a Yunho.

 

No está enamorado de él, pero en el poco tiempo que lo conoce lo quiere casi tanto como quiere a Yoochun, y puede matar con sus propias manos al vecino guapo si es la causa de que Yoochun o Yunho sufran algún daño.

 

—Vais a darme una explicación y me la vais a dar ya —ordena Yunho con una expresión intensa y una voz que resuena entre ellos como un latigazo.

 

Changmin se contiene para no sonreír al ver que Jaejoong se estremece y mira a Yunho fijamente. Yoochun, a su lado, saborea su café con un pequeño gemido que sólo él escucha y que sabe que no es por la bebida y sí por la voz. Lo mira un segundo con incredulidad y su mejor amigo se encoge de hombros con falsa inocencia.

 

Changmin no necesita que lo diga en voz alta pero lee alto y claro el “tú lo vas a dejar y a mí me gusta, no me mires así” que pasa en silencio entre ellos, de esa forma en la que siempre han sido capaces de comunicarse. Resopla, audiblemente, y siente la mirada del chico del café y el periódico sobre él. Lo está mirando con curiosidad apenas contenida tras sus ojos y una sonrisa que es injustificadamente amigable y orgullosa.

 

—Changmin, es un placer conocerte. Soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo.

 

Nadie, nunca, jamás, se presenta como un admirador de su trabajo. No a menos que sea uno de los profesores con contactos militares que son los que realmente financian su investigación en genómica computacional, y a partir de ese segundo, sabe con total y absoluta certeza que ese hombre atractivo y joven sabe muchísimo más de lo que debería.

 

—Jaejoong… —vuelve a advertir Yunho, mirándolos por encima del hombro.

 

Jaejoong resopla, acorralado como un ciervo frente a un grupo de cazadores, y Changmin no puede ni creerse que esa haya sido la imagen mental de su cabeza por lo cursi y por la de connotaciones que tiene a las que no se quiere enfrentar. Como que ve a Jaejoong como un ser hermoso e indefenso, cuando su instinto lleva gritándole desde la primera vez que se lo cruzó en el ascensor que es mucho más que eso.

 

—Yunho, ¿recuerdas todos esos secretos y misterios que me acusabas de tener y que provocaron que rompiésemos? Pues tenías más razón de la que creías. Pero este no es el momento —se gira hacia Junsu de nuevo—. Junsu, ¿qué cojones está pasando?

 

—Los Dragones Dobles van a matar a Changmin —dice, provocando que Yunho se quede sin aliento y Yoochun se atragante con su café. Jaejoong no parece sorprendido porque chasquea la lengua y Junsu continúa—. Y no sólo ellos. En unas horas, su cabeza va a tener precio internacional.

 

Jaejoong lo miró abiertamente sorprendido, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y Changmin, todavía incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, le devolvió un mal gesto en respuesta.

 

—¡¿Pero quién cojones eres y por qué todos te quieren muerto?! Si no trabajas para ellos…

 

—No. No trabaja para ellos. Pero su ordenador ha terminado la secuenciación de datos con éxito y, ahora mismo, en la cabeza de Changmin reside un programa capaz de encontrar los marcadores genéticos que llevan a los seres humanos a cometer delitos.

 

—¿Quién cojones eres? ¿Quiénes sois? —pregunta, incrédulo, mirando con cierto temor a Junsu y a Jaejoong.

 

Changmin, en el fondo, no deja de ser nada más que un científico con ideas creativas e inexploradas. Si Junsu sabe que la parte militar que financia su proyecto ha invertido para ver los marcadores genéticos de los psicópatas y sociópatas, significa que, como Kyuhyun le ha advertido, su rama de investigación ha cabreado a gente. Eso, si decide creer lo que está escuchando, que no está para nada convencido.

 

Su papel pasivo en ese desayuno se debe principalmente a que no le encuentra lógica a nada de lo que está escuchando, absolutamente a nada, y su cerebro sigue intentando determinar si los cree o si no.

 

En el caso de que lo hiciese, que pinta su vecino y amigo de Yunho en todo eso es mucho más misterioso.

 

—¿Yo? Kim Junsu, detective privado —dice el aludido, estirando una mano y estrechándosela en un saludo occidental. Su sonrisa sigue ahí, más en sus ojos que en sus labios, y Changmin hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarla y fijarse más en su vecino.

 

—¿Has hecho algo que es capaz de ver quién es un asesino y quién no? —pregunta Jaejoong, incrédulo, mirándolo con una consternación infinita.

 

Changmin asiente e ignora la palmadita orgullosa de Yoochun sobre su espalda y el sonido onomatoyepico que emite un Yunho claramente impresionado. Toda su atención está en Jaejoong, en cómo cierra los ojos con una mueca de dolor y suspira, tapándose la cara con las manos.

 

—Hyesung me va a matar —se lamenta.

 

—Reitero, Jaejoong, no creo que tenga tiempo —dice Junsu, cada vez con más premura—. Es más probable que termines muriendo aquí cuando intenten disparar a Yunho y lo protejas con tu cuerpo. Tenemos que salir de aquí y garantizar la seguridad de estos tres.

 

—¿De verdad tenemos que salvar a Changmin? —pregunta, como si fuese un niño pequeño mirando de reojo a Junsu.

 

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclaman a la vez Yoochun, Yunho y Junsu.

 

Changmin se sentiría apropiadamente querido gracias a sus reacciones si no fuese que, esa afirmación, indica que Jaejoong quiere verlo muerto, o no quiere salvarlo de una muerte segura y, por algún motivo que no quiere analizar, le duele más de lo que debería.

 

—Eric y Hyesung son razonables, o no trabajaría contigo —continua Junsu—. Changmin es más valioso con vosotros que muerto, y es algo de lo que puedes convencerlos perfectamente. Por eso, tú te vas a encargar de protegerlo a él. Y yo me voy a llevar a estos dos y asegurarme de que sus compañeros de laboratorio no terminan en medio de un fuego cruzado.

 

Ese supuesto lo deja lejos de Yunho y con un tío que quiere o bien volverlo loco o jugar con él. Su paciencia tiene un límite y las teorías de conspiraciones son locuras de la mente fantasiosa de Kyuhyun y sus futuros post-apocalípticos. Lo que puede ver, los hechos ante él, no son otros que los de un ex novio/amigo con trastornos psicológicos variados intentando asustarlo hasta el punto de afectar a su entorno. Que sepan a qué está enfocada una parte de su investigación sólo muestra que son peligrosos. Además, tanto el loco como su cómplice son lo suficientemente atractivos para conseguir seducir a alguien que pueda tener información sobre su investigación, como cualquiera de sus profesores o incluso Minho o Jonghyun.

 

Pero no tiene lógica. Los asesinos, mercenarios y demás calaña no atacan a meros investigadores universitarios con proyectos que ni siquiera tienen garantizado el éxito.

 

—Si pretendéis que me crea todo esto, me niego —anuncia Changmin, mirándolos con mal humor—. Me parece patético que recurras a algo tan irreal como esto simplemente para separarme de Yunho. Tu nivel de posesividad sobre alguien que no es tuyo y que no está enamorado de ti roza la locura. Así que no tengo por qué seguir aguantando estas gilipolleces.

 

Es en ese momento, al arrastrar la silla hacia atrás y levantarse, cuando ocurren cuatro cosas a la vez que cambian para siempre la vida de Changmin.

 

Junsu maldice y empuja la mesa, con sus platos y tazas hacia delante. Yoochun lo agarra y tira de él hacia el lado, haciendo que ambos pierdan la estabilidad y Changmin termine cayendo hacia él. Jaejoong, con unos reflejos y una fuerza que nadie esperaría de él, levanta la silla de Yunho por una pata y el dueño del restaurante y él terminan en el suelo.

 

Y la cuarta, y última, es que aunque el estruendo de los platos cayendo al suelo atraen las miradas de todo el local y varios camareros corren hacia ellos, Changmin solo puede fijarse en el agujero redondo que acaba de aparecer en la pared tras la trayectoria directa de dónde tendría que haber estado su cabeza.


	9. El Objetivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento verdaderamente, _verdaderamente_ el retraso.

**El objetivo**

* * *

 

 

 

Jaejoong es un experto en situaciones de riesgo. En verse contra las cuerdas y salir airoso de lo que sea porque, evidentemente, seguir vivo es una prueba fehaciente de que Jaejoong ha capeado todos los temporales que han sido puestos en su camino.

Incluso un restaurante de moda, lleno de gritos, loza rota, policías y con prensa a la entrada, no es suficiente para descentrar a Jaejoong en uno de esos momentos en los que realmente ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo. Porque está concentrado. Sigue un papel para el que no tiene ni que esforzarse ante el resto de clientes y la policía mientras su cerebro, que tendría que estar pensando en ese momento en el que sin lugar a dudas sus jefes van a llamarlo para pedir explicaciones, está en un océano con dos puertos: el enfado de Yunho que sabe que será un tsunami, cuando se recupere del shock, y la palidez de Changmin.

Junsu es, como siempre, un regalo del cielo. Un salvavidas al que aferrarse y por el que dejarse arrastrar, como si la corriente que siguiese fuese la adecuada. No debería confiar en nadie como confía en él. Puede llevarlo a una muerte inesperada, gratuita y cercana, eso de confiar en otros, pero sabe que Junsu no lo va a conducir a ningún destino funesto. No va a ser cosa suya. No.

Si Jaejoong termina vencido por circunstancias adversas tiene muy claro, desde hace mucho tiempo, que será responsabilidad suya. No de nadie. Y se conoce lo suficiente como para intuir que será algo absurdo, estúpido y que hará que todos aquellos que lo conocen, que conocen su verdadera profesión, nieguen con la cabeza y resoplen.

Y los que no la conocen, como Yunho, se sentirán confusos y traicionados, pero por cómo lo mira, está claro que ya se siente así ahora. Así que sus preocupaciones previas y los discursos ensayados en su mente no le sirven de mucho. No cuando la policía está allí, haciendo preguntas que principalmente responden Yoochun y Junsu, los únicos lo suficientemente enteros como para dar explicaciones.

En un aparte, Junsu se acerca a él y lo aleja un poco de la policía, mientras siguen haciéndole las preguntas de rigor a Yunho y Changmin, quienes, obviamente, no saben nada.

—Voy a mover un par de contactos para que en la policía lo achaquen a un fan perturbado de Yoochun. Cuanta menos atención recaiga sobre Changmin y Yunho mejor. Y te vas a llevar al primero contigo, me da igual a dónde, y vas a protegerlo.

—¿Cómo coño voy a proteger a alguien que se supone que tengo que matar, Junsu? —pregunta Jaejoong en un murmullo airado.

—Hazlo como quieras, pero hazlo. Porque hasta ahora, siempre has matado a gente que se lo merecía de alguna forma. Changmin no. Tienes que aprender por ti mismo porqué trabajar con él va a ser más beneficioso que matarlo, y, además, se lo vas a vender a tus jefes a la perfección. Yo, mientras tanto, me voy a encargar de proteger a Yunho y Yoochun. Te haré llegar alguna forma de comunicarnos, no te preocupes por ello. Y voy a ser generoso y dejarte La Cabaña. Creo que necesitas su protección más que nosotros –Junsu lo mira con una seriedad absoluta y solemne antes de terminar su pequeño discurso con una advertencia que es a la par una amenaza—. No la cagues, Jaejoong.

En medio de su confusión, en medio del caos de su mente y sus emociones en ese momento, Jaejoong escucha las palabras de Junsu sintiendo una opresión terrible en el pecho. En la garganta. En todas y cada una de sus extremidades nerviosas. No puede con ese tono de voz, con la velocidad a la que se apelotonan sus ganas de hacer las cosas como lo que está considerado normalidad.

Es plenamente consciente de que no va a ser capaz de cumplir las expectativas. Porque aunque luego lo arregle, más o menos, Jaejoong la caga por sistema. Es algo que hace, algo que se le da extremadamente bien. No en su trabajo. No. Si la cagase profesionalmente, Jaejoong no estaría vivo. No. La caga en lo importante. En sus relaciones personales, en lo emocional. De esa forma que siempre achaca a su doble vida, a las mentiras, pero que realmente es simplemente Jaejoong siendo Jaejoong.

Changmin, su vecino mosquito-muerto, sigue pálido, inmóvil ante los intentos de Yunho y Yoochun de tocarlo, porque está claro que ambos son de tocar, de reafirmarse ante las situaciones difíciles con contacto físico.

Está igual de claro que Changmin no es muy fanático de que lo toquen cuando su cerebro está procesando información.

Junsu se despide por todos ellos de los policías, con sonrisas inocentes y una palmada en el hombro del agente en el caso al que seguramente conoce de sus tiempos en la metropolitana. Le dirige una última mirada antes de conducir firme e ineludiblemente a Yunho y Yoochun, encabezando así el camino hacia la salida.

Jaejoong no es sutil ni delicado cuando agarra a Changmin de un codo y tira de él hacia donde tiene aparcado el coche. Sabe que se sale con la suya porque lo está pillando en un renuncio, porque el Changmin que ha descubierto la noche anterior, el de Yunho, no va a quedarse mucho tiempo callado. Cuando termine de asimilar que alguien ha estado a punto de matarlo, intuye que resurgirá con la fuerza de un terremoto.

Mientras están en el parking, hay un momento en el que Yunho parece lo suficientemente recuperado para negarse a dejar que se lleve a Changmin, pero Yoochun y Junsu, el primero entrelazando su mano con él y el segundo con un murmullo que Jaejoong no escucha, lo frenan.

Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que le esperan los fuegos del infierno en cuanto se vuelvan a tener frente a frente, y que tiene que dar años de explicaciones. Yunho, con apenas una mirada, le promete que, quiera o no, Jaejoong va a escuchar en palabras todo el daño en el que, ahora sí, Yunho puede asegurar que le ha mentido.

Pero tiene trabajo. Tiene que hacer frente a la petición de Junsu y al encargo de Hyesung de matarlo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones puede costarle un precio que no está dispuesto a pagar, porque aunque Junsu no es vengativo, sí es justiciero. Jaejoong no tiene duda alguna de que en esos momentos, mientras camina hacia el coche con sus seis sentidos en el entorno, tiene un pie y medio en la tumba.

A manos de su familia o a manos de Junsu. Incluso a manos de toda esa gente que tiene la misma misión que él y que, seguramente, igual que haría el propio Jaejoong si hubiese podido mantenerlo en un encargo personal, no van a parar ante nada para matar a Changmin.

Al llegar a su coche, vuelve a verificar que no hay nadie siguiéndoles la pista, nadie en los alrededores. Están en un parking subterráneo y todo el mundo ha visto suficiente cine de terror para saber que es la localización perfecta para un asesinato rápido. Revisa que su coche no tenga nada peligroso antes de abrir la puerta, de la misma manera que no permite que Changmin se siente antes de coger en la guantera un pequeño aparato que es capaz de detectar dispositivos de escucha o de seguimiento. Lo ha comprado en el mercado negro y después de pagar un dineral, el chisme se ha convertido en su mejor aliado. Lo aproxima a Changmin, que se limita a alzar una ceja y mirarlo con un principio del enfado que sabe que va a tener que vivir en su futuro más inmediato. Después, lo mueve en torno al coche y sobre sus propias ropas. Ambos están completamente limpios, lo que significa, al menos, que por el momento los pesos pesados todavía no se han puesto en el caso y de él depende darles esquinazo. Guarda el detector en el bolsillo y abre la puerta del acompañante para Changmin.

Cuando se sube en el coche, puede sentir los hombros tensos de su acompañante, la mandíbula, que una parte de sí mismo no puede dejar de percibir como perfecta, apretada igual que si se estuviese conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para no hablar igual que si fuesen presencias físicas de colores y reales. Un aura cada vez más asesina rodea a Shim Changmin de tal manera que la idea de que es un asesino vuelve a afianzarse en la cabeza.

Quizá no del tipo que ha supuesto, porque Junsu jamás mentiría, pero puede que de otro tipo. Un genocida en potencia, un futuro líder mafioso. Algo.

Su parte más aleatoria y caótica, siente una curiosidad malsana por saber si Changmin es de los que grita o no cuando está enfadado, pero intuye que sí es de los que pegan, y después de ver su cuerpo real bajo ropas normales, seguramente tiene fuerza suficiente para hacer daño.

Todavía es pronto para la violencia y tienen dos horas de trayecto por delante.

Con un suspiro, pone la radio en su emisora favorita y arranca.


	10. El Asesino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y quiero aclarar, que esto son los intereses por el retraso, no el capítulo correspondiente a abril.

**El asesino**

* * *

 

 

 

Si cierra los ojos, Changmin sigue teniendo delante el agujero. El agujero en la pared del restaurante de Yunho y el cuerpo de Yoochun junto al suyo en el suelo, con trozos de loza y comida rodeándolos.

Por eso no va a cerrarlos, y tampoco va a abrir la boca, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que lo hizo, que trató de loco a la persona que lo está guiando a un destino desconocido y potencialmente funesto, casi le disparan a la cabeza.

Su parte más analítica, la más desconfiada, no deja de repetirle que tendría que haberse negado en redondo a quedarse a solas con Jaejoong. Lo ha puesto en riesgo, diga lo que diga el tal Kim Junsu. Porque indudablemente, ¿a solas con alguien que parece encantado con la idea de que lo maten? No es la decisión más sensata y racional de su vida. Lo sabe.

Pero es instinto. Por algún motivo, confía en la sonrisa de Junsu, confía en la mirada confiada de Yoochun, que para componer las sonatas más tristes del mundo, es un muro de optimismo en ese bar, tomando la situación con una calma que está fuera de lugar.

Si no fuese precisamente Yoochun, sospecharía que todo es un teatro. Que Kyuhyun y Minho se han aliado con Yoochun, como llevan prometiendo tantos años, y al fin le han gastado una broma para vengarse de todo lo mucho que Changmin los ha puteado durante sus vidas. Explicaría de forma fácil y sencilla que el chico guapo del periódico supiese cosas de su investigación…

Pero no. No porque no explica las emociones reales y terribles que ha visto pasar por la cara de Yunho, no explica la propia premura de Kim Junsu al intentar convencer a Jaejoong de que la estaba liando y, a mayores, tampoco explica el aparato con el que acaban de escanearlo.

Y si no es instinto es shock, aunque Changmin conoce los síntomas clínicos del shock y sabe que lo ha pasado hace un rato. Si se siente enfadado, que lo hace, es que los últimos coletazos de su paralisis momentanea están terminando.

Pero no se siente amenazado. En el trayecto en coche que los lleva hacia las montañas del este, Changmin está tranquilo mientras deja que la tormenta de su interior crezca y gane fuerzas suficientes como para salir vencedor de lo que sea que le espere cuando lleguen a un destino.

Si verdaderamente van a matarlo por su investigación, prefiere que Yoochun y Yunho estén lejos de él. No va a ser el primer científico al que asesinan y no será el último. Pero piensa pelear con unas y dientes para ganarles.

Pocas cosas hay que Changmin ambicione más que la victoria en las batallas que decide combatir.

La radio del coche ameniza su camino con rock, rock del que Changmin escucha cuando quiere pensar, cuando quiere tener ideas que resuelvan los problemas a los que se enfrenta. Es fácil dejarse llevar por ritmos conocidos que aminoran la velocidad a la que crece su enfado y eso, sumado al paisaje cada vez más natural y menos urbano le proporcionan una energía sosegada que reduce la tensión en sus hombros.

Un poco, al menos.

Su conductor, su guía, puede que su asesino, parece hacer eco de su nivel de calma porque la mano que mantiene sobre la palanca de cambios se relaja y sus nudillos dejan de ejercer más fuerza de la necesaria.

Conduce bien.

Changmin lo analiza mirándolo de reojo. Es más crítico que nunca con él, después de la montaña rusa que su vecino le ha hecho vivir, pensar y sentir en apenas 48 horas desde que se lo presentaron oficialmente. Sus conclusiones siguen siendo las mismas. Es atractivo. Guapo. Con un nivel de belleza física que Changmin encuentra afrodisíaco, en cierta forma. Yoochun, tras su ruptura, siempre ha dicho que si se enamora de alguien, tiene que ser de alguien al menos tan guapo como él, y Jaejoong cumple el requisito.

Una pena que esté loco de remate o que se dedique a ilegalidades.

Su enfado vuelve a convertirse en la fuerza principal en su interior y deja de prestarle atención por completo para ponerse a mirar por la ventana. El paisaje cambia mientras recorren la autovía, más incluso cuando se desvían y pasar a circular por carreteras que son poco más que caminos. No ha estado nunca tan lejos de la civilización, rodeado de bosque perdido en una montaña. No es un entorno que le interese, pero, al menos, la casa frente a la que se detienen está desierta, protegida por un muro del exterior, rodeada de bosque, y puede ver cámaras de seguridad en los alrededores que seguramente forman parte de las protecciones del lugar.

Se sentiría en medio de una película de agentes secretos, de esas que es fanático Joghyun, si no estuviese tan furioso y su cerebro exigiese explicaciones. Explicaciones lógicas y sólidas. Y, principalmente, desde el principio.

Jaejoong, su vecino, suspira antes de apagar el motor y abrir su puerta.

—Baja. Aquí estamos a salvo.

—No de ti –es toda la respuesta que le da, ante la que Jaejoong lo mira con una dureza que no esperaba encontrar en sus ojos.

—No de mí, efectivamente. Iré preparando té.

Changmin, por supuesto, no piensa tomar nada que prepare para él a menos hasta que esté conforme con su versión de los hechos. Una muerte por envenenamiento es fácil de esconder tras un millón de coartadas. Espera a que abra la puerta y entre antes de bajarse del coche, lamentando no tener su ropa de diario, esa con la que Yoochun no quiere que le vean pero con la que Changmin se siente cómodo y tranquilo. Todavía viste lo mismo que el día anterior, arrepintiéndose más que nunca de no tener ropa en casa de Yunho.

Resoplando, mueve el cuello de un lado a otro y lo hace chasquear con fuerza, siente un microsegundo de mareo al sentir sus vértebras reacomodarse y sale del coche.

La casa es simple. De planta baja con una entrada pasillo, la cocina a la derecha, el salón a la izquierda y tres puertas más cerradas al fondo. Dormitorios y baño, supone, y evita la tentación de abrir las puertas para verificar que no hay nadie escondido.

Demasiadas películas de terror americanas revolotean por su cabeza y le provocan un segundo de aprensión.

Como ha prometido, Jaejoong está preparando té en la cocina, dos tazas ya en la mesa y Changmin se sienta frente a una de ellas, en la cabecera más cercana a la puerta.

—Quiero respuestas y las quiero para antes de intentasen asesinarme en el restaurante de mi amante –exige. Casi se regodea al ver la espalda de Jaejoong tensarse como una goma casi en su punto de rotura pero sus ojos se van a sus hombros, a esos brazos que terminan en puños.

—¿Tú quieres respuestas? ¡No te jode! ¡Yo también!

Le sorprende que le grite, que se gire hacia él tan alterado como está el propio Changmin, con expresión iracunda y ojos que centellean de furia.

Sabe, inmediatamente, que Jaejoong es de los que no soportan que sus gritos sean recibidos con calma y silencio y eso es precisamente lo que hace. Alzar una ceja es la única reacción que se permite y mide mucho el tono de sus palabras para que suene lo más desdeñoso que es capaz de sonar.

—Soy yo el que tiene precio por su cabeza ¿no? Creo que mi tiempo es un poco más apremiante que el tuyo.

—¡No lo es! Bueno sí, ¡pero no! Porque si te mato Junsu me mata, y si no lo hago me mata mi… familia. ¡Y eso sin tener en cuenta que podemos morir los dos! ¡Juntos! ¡A la vez!

—Pero tú sabes el por qué, y yo no. Consideralo el último deseo de un moribundo y comparte.

Jaejoong resopla. Se cruza de brazos. Mira su expresión calmada y su ceja, que sigue congelada en la misma expresión, vuelve a resoplar antes de tirar de su silla hacia atrás de la forma más ruidosa e infantil del mundo y, por como se mira el puño apretado, Changmin sabe que ha ganado el primer asalto.

—¿El por qué? Pues porque soy un asesino y eres mi objetivo desde hace semanas. Todavía no sé por qué quieren que te mate, visto que mis conclusiones no son las que deberían.

—¿Desde las semanas que estoy con Yunho, quizá? —vuelve a preguntar, porque la opción de que simplemente sea un obsesivo loco con problemas de posesividad sigue ahí y es mucho más bonita que la que teme que sea la realidad.

—No sé exactamente cuánto llevas con Yunho –resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo quiero, pero no mataría por él a menos que le hiciesen daño. No. Yunho no es más que una complicación peligrosa. Me llegó el encargo de matarte mucho antes de saber que Yunho tenía un amante nuevo, para cuánto más el día que me enteré de que eras tú.

—¿Te mudaste al edificio por eso? —inquiere, con la cabeza repleta de todas esas preguntas que han navegado sin rumbo por su cerebro durante el trayecto.

—¡Que va! Me mudé porque me gusta mi casa. ¡Y tú tenías que haberte quedado como el vecino tímido, misterioso y hortera al que seducía en mis fantasías!


	11. El vecino tímido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido que no hay nada que me parezca mejor forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños que haciendo sonreír (¡espero!) a la gente que se lo merece. Soulmy, Soulfy, muchas gracias por ayer y espero que disfrutéis esto un poquillo. 
> 
> Minnie, en particular y como siempre, espero que te siga gustando. Que ya estamos empezando lo que pediste, en plan bien, y tengo muchas ganas de seguir compartiendo esta historia.

**El vecino tímido**

* * *

 

 

Su último exabrupto hace que Changmin pierda un poco la compostura. Casi esboza una sonrisa, y Jaejoong decide ipso facto que el té no va a ser suficiente. La tetera eléctrica anuncia que el agua está lista y de la que se levanta para servirle una taza, coge el licor de la alacena en la que lo guarda. Se sirve un vaso que se bebe de un trago antes de llevarse un segundo con él de regreso a la mesa.

Está yendo en contra de todas las reglas básicas de su trabajo. En esos momentos se está portando como un villano de una película: desentrañando su mierda y desperdiciando un tiempo que lo hará perder al final del film.

Pero no puede evitarlo. La presión constante de la voz de Junsu, el peso de su mirada, siguen en su garganta, más poderoso que cualquier otro sentimiento por el que podría estar dejándose llevar. No hay nadie que le vaya a decir que no haga lo que está haciendo. No en ese momento, y sí una segunda y poderosa razón para seguir con ello: no puede evitar confiar en ese vecino de sus fantasías.

Quizá ha soñado demasiado con él, quizá es por su idiotez, pero descubrir las verdades esenciales que forman a Changmin se ha vuelto una imperiosa necesidad por muchos más motivos que simplemente dirimir que le conviene más, si salvar su propio pellejo o el de ambos, con todos los riesgos que eso supone.

Ya ha descubierto que no grita cuando se enfada. Que es de esa gente que lo exaspera porque logra lo que Jaejoong no consigue nunca: mantener la calma y la serenidad cuando algo lo enerva hasta el punto de tensarlo. Como Junsu, que tampoco se enfada, y al que Jaejoong siempre termina dando la razón y escuchando.

Yunho es mucho más sencillo de llevar. Yunho grita. Grita, se altera, rompe cosas… un poco lo mismo que Jaejoong, y tiene que reconocer que sus peleas siempre han sido épicas. Changmin, está claro, no va a ser para nada cómo él imaginaba que su vecino tímido era. No va a agachar la cabeza, no lo va a mirar sonrojado y con adoración y, desde luego, duda mucho que pueda ser capaz de conseguir la abyecta idolatría que recibía en sus sueños.

Y que no sea así no debería provocarle ese temblor de excitación que le provoca la perspectiva de un Changmin no doblegado a sus encantos. Un Changmin que es más guapo en las distancias cortas, que tiene _personalidad_ suficiente para dominar el mundo, o eso está empezando a intuir. El reto de conseguir de él lo que quiera cuando quiera… su intuición tiene claro que es un objetivo inalcanzable.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice que precisamente por eso va _a disfrutar_ de intentarlo hasta el infinito.

Da otro trago al whisky, respira hondo y mira fijamente la taza de té que humea frente a Changmin y que su acompañante no ha hecho el más mínimo amago de tocar. Es más fácil guardarse sus rebeldes pensamientos y emociones internas y concentrarse en mirar con ofensa a su acompañante, seguro de que es la causa de todos sus males.

—No lo he envenenado —resopla, molesto.

De nuevo, Changmin le da por toda respuesta una ceja alzada y una mirada altiva y Jaejoong tiene ganas de insultarlo porque se siente total y absolutamente ultrajado.

—No me voy a fiar de tu palabra —dice Changmin, echando más leña a un fuego que ya arde demasiado—. Por lo que sea, no voy a confiar en alguien que ha confesado que no le importaría verme muerto.

—Te garantizo que si te fuese a matar no me habría tomado la molestia de conducir dos horas y media ni de hacer el puñetero té —se queja.

Su interlocutor lo mira desafiante, aparta un poco más la taza de té de sí mismo, y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Esa explicación es para hoy o tu estrategia es matarme de viejo?

El desafío es como un guantazo en su cara. Un guantazo que deja la piel que toca ardiendo de ultraje y las ganas de venganza son tantas que Jaejoong aprieta los puños con fuerza.

Que prefiera métodos no violentos no significa que no pueda coger uno de los cuchillos en las proximidades y matar a Changmin.

Ha sobrevivido a cosas peores.

Se contiene, porque sobrevivir hace tiempo que ha dejado de ser suficiente. Yunho agrieta sus murallas, Junsu crea agujeros en ellas y la noche anterior con Yoochun, puede sentir como tiemblan los cimientos. Changmin, sentado frente a él sin demostrar ni un ápice de miedo, sin concederle ningún drama a la situación en la que están envueltos, tiene el potencial de derrumbarlas.

Si no lo tuviese, no estaría sopesando la posibilidad de contarle cosas sobre sí mismo que nadie sabe.

Pero se engaña cuando piensa que todavía hay una mínima parte en su interior capaz de matarlo. No está sopesando ninguna posibilidad. Desde la aparición de Junsu, Jaejoong tiene que admitir, al menos para darse cierta paz mental, que está claro que no va a hacerle daño.

Si hubiese un resquicio de posibilidad de que sí, no habría avisado a Junsu.

Suspira, con los hombros más relajados y deja de apretar el puño como si la vida le fuese en ello.

—La explicación larga comienza por decir que soy el sicario más eficiente del principal grupo mafioso del país —Jaejoong se encoge de hombros, en parte para ocultar el hecho de que hacer semejante revelación lo asusta más a él de lo que seguramente asusta a su vecino—. Siempre lo he sido. Cuando no lo era… —no mira a Changmin porque no se siente capaz y se concentra en ese vaso de whisky que ha reducido su contenido alarmantemente. Tanto así que lo rellena mientras evalúa cómo continuar ordenando su vida—. Cada vez que… mis jefes… necesitan que alguien desaparezca de la forma más silenciosa posible me envían un nombre y un número de la seguridad social. Hace semanas, el nombre que llegó era el tuyo. Al principio no era capaz de creer que tuviese algo que ver con el Shim Changmin del buzón sobre el mío, ese vecino que… —Jaejoong carraspea y se sonroja, pero no se frena. Si va a contarlo todo, lo va a contar todo. A diferencia de Junsu, no tiene tan claro que sea posible sobrevivir y si van a morirse, la voz del whisky en su cabeza le está gritando que quiere morir bien follado—. Ese vecino que no se saca partido, que mira al suelo con timidez cada vez que compartimos ascensor a pesar de que tiene la altura de una torre. Hasta que verifiqué el número de la seguridad social y vi esa misma cara… Que conste que ya desde ese momento me pareció una mierda de trabajo. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado accesible. Capaz de destrozar la vida alternativa que tantos años he trabajado en conseguir. A lo que, por cierto, gracias —Jaejoong lo mira con toda la amargura que siente hacia sí mismo—. Yunho, la persona a la que más he querido proteger de toda esta mierda, está metido en el fango hasta las orejas por nuestra culpa. Pero bueno… iba a investigarte, porque me dieron un margen de tiempo más que adecuado para eliminarte, hasta que me enviaron otro trabajo urgente en el extranjero y al volver… he vuelto hace nada ¿vale? Has pasado de vecino tímido a objetivo, de ahí al amante secreto de Yunho y de eso a… esta mole gigante y enfadada que eres realmente. ¡No he tenido tiempo de investigar de verdad por qué te quieren muerto! Aunque si es cierto lo que Junsu dice… ¿de verdad has creado un programa informático que puede reconocer en mi ADN qué soy un asesino?

Después de su diatriba, Jaejoong no quiere esconder la admiración de su última pregunta. Su enfado se ha esfumado por el camino, ya no tiene energía para fijarlo en el hombre frente a él pero sí siente una curiosidad infinita hacia Shim Changmin, vecino tímido originariamente, objetivo inusitado, amante prodigioso según Yunho y aparentemente genio científico.

Changmin lo mira impasible. Ya no alza la ceja, que es un progreso, y tampoco está tan estresado. Sus hombros se han relajado y la postura en la que se sienta es mucho más natural que antes. Parece un rey en un trono más que acaba de escuchar la parte de información que tienen sobre una trama que intenta asesinarlo.

Jaejoong se siente juzgado. Evaluado. Sigue bebiendo del whisky y suspira. Changmin gana el duelo de miradas cuando aparta la vista pero…

Jaejoong gana la batalla cuando es testigo del movimiento deliberado que usa para darle un trago a su té antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué Junsu? ¿Para qué inmiscuirlo en todo esto?

—Te lo he dicho antes, no hay nadie a quien quiera proteger tanto como a Yunho. Y Junsu es el mejor. Yoochun está en buenas manos.

Changmin asiente solemne, casi demostrando agradecimiento al darse cuenta de que Jaejoong ha entendido que su pregunta sin necesidad de explicarla demasiado.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el plan para evitar que nos maten a los dos? —es la siguiente pregunta de Changmin.

Toda la respuesta de Jaejoong, en ese momento, es encogerse de hombros y beber más whisky.

Sorprendentemente, cuanto más bebe más fuerza gana la voz que le dice que de perdidos al río y, en ese momento, el río es la cama en la que quiere pasar las próximas horas con Changmin.

—No lo sé. Pero mientras lo pienso… ¿no te apetecería follarme, verdad?

 

 


	12. El vecino atractivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulfighter, espero que lo disfrutes.

El vecino atractivo

* * *

 

 

Changmin no puede evitar abrir la boca con incredulidad. ¿De verdad acaba de preguntarle eso? ¿En ese momento?

Efectivamente, como cree en un primer instante, está más loco de lo que su aspecto de modelo da a entender.

—Piénsatelo, de verdad. Vamos a tener que estar encerrados aquí un tiempo y no me quiero morir sin cumplir mis fantasías.

Quiere preguntarle qué fantasías. Desde cuando está él en las fantasías de un loco, y en qué consisten. Quiere detalles. Contrastarlos contra las que recuerda haber disfrutado sólo y en su casa, en esas ocasiones especiales en las que se cruzan en el ascensor y Changmin aprovecha su estatura superior para observar de pies a cabeza a su vecino.

Pero no es el momento. No así, a bocajarro. No teniendo en cuenta que tres copas antes la balanza se inclina más hacia dejarlo morir que salvarlo. Salvarse, porque, y ahí no le cabe la menor duda, a pesar de los pesares, están juntos en esto. Más todavía teniendo en cuenta que Yoochun y Yunho están a merced del misterioso Junsu.

No pone en duda que sea lo bueno que se supone que Jaejoong cree que es. Definitivamente, la sensación que le transmite está ahí, enfocada a ello. Pero el criterio de su ¿secuestrador? ¿Asesino? Deja mucho que desear.

—Cada vez que creo que no puedes estar más loco… haces algo que me lleva a descubrir que sobrepasas los límites de lo concebible.

—No es locura, te lo garantizo. ¡Además! ¡Cómo puedes reaccionar así! Creo que eres el primer hombre al que le digo abiertamente que quiero que follemos e ignora por completo mi comentario.

Changmin agradece los años de experiencia en charlas aburridas de la universidad, en reuniones en las que tiene que vender sus ideas para conseguir financiación en el complicado e inhóspito mundo de los investigadores, porque sin lugar a dudas, parece que Jaejoong no está leyendo en su lenguaje corporal sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Porque si lo hiciese, estaría sintonizando esa voz en su cabeza que está narrando todas y cada una de las fantasías que ha tenido con su vecino atractivo. Ese que siempre ha querido empujar contra la pared del ascensor y devorar a besos. Ese que se imagina sometido a su voluntad, en su cama, bocabajo y con las manos inmovilizadas mientras Changmin hace con él lo que quiere.

Sus fantasías para masturbarse favoritas son ahora una posibilidad muy real. Tan real como sería darle la orden de que fuese a la habitación y pedirle que se desnudase para él.

Pero no.

No puede dejarse llevar por semejantes derroteros. No cuando tienen un plan que, al menos, esbozar, si quieren saber quién lo quiere muerto, por qué, y asegurarse de proteger su invento.

No quiere morir por culpa de su programa, pero tampoco desperdiciar años de su vida viendo como se queda en nada.

Parece que está obligado a trabajar con el hombre frente a él, ese que camina a buen ritmo hacia una borrachera y que le está pidiendo que lo folle.

Centrarse en sobrevivir va a ser difícil.

—Supongamos que esta cabaña es un refugio. Sería estúpido refugiarse y perder todo contacto con el mundo. No sabrías si vienen a por ti, si están cerca o no. Así que voy a asumir que tienes algo con lo que comunicarte con el exterior que no pueda ser trazado o asociado contigo.

Jaejoong lo mira con la boca abierta y el ceño un poco fruncido. Changmin no tiene claro si parece sorprendido o enfadado, su expresión está a caballo entre ambos y, teniendo en cuenta que está loco, seguramente la realidad sea algo diferente.

—Está claro que los científicos que creáis cosas sois listos de cojones —dice en tono asombrado.

Jaejoong parece sorprenderse a sí mismo del poco veneno en su frase porque frunce el ceño, claramente con exasperación, y le da otro buen trago a su alcohol.

A Changmin le molesta que no colabore. Que no demuestre ser lo competente que cualquier otra persona sería. Puede visualizar perfectamente a Yoochun en el papel de Jaejoong, un Yoochun que ya tendría todo planeado de antemano, que disuadiría las preguntas de Changmin con elegancia y esa conexión innata que siempre han tenido. Puede imaginarse a Yunho, preocupado y dramatizando más de la cuenta, pero sin lugar a dudas determinado a ser ellos los vencedores de esa partida.

Jaejoong es caótico, quiere dejar al azar y la inspiración divina su forma de sobrevivir y Changmin no puede trabajar, para nada, con alguien así.

—Necesitamos un plan, Jaejoong.

—El plan ya te lo propuse antes: follamos y luego ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Changmin resopla, frustrado, y alza una ceja para mirarlo con desagrado.

Decide cambiar de estrategia y recurrir a lo que, como su acompañante ha confesado momentos antes, es el mayor punto débil del asesino.

—¿De verdad tienes tan poca vergüenza que estás intentando seducir al amante de Yunho? No disuades, para nada, mi opinión de que eres un acosador loco.

—¡Los cojones! ¡Yo te vi primero! ¡En el ascensor, meses y meses antes de que Yunho apareciese en la ecuación!

—Pero apareció. ¿De verdad vas a seducir a su amante y romperle el corazón a Yunho?

Changmin está jugando con fuego, y lo sabe. Lo sabe porque algo en su interior se retuerce al usar a Yunho como excusa para decirle que no a Jaejoong. Nunca le ha gustado mentir, y a cada segundo que pasa, a cada segundo que Jaejoong insiste en que tienen que tener sexo, la mentira de que le interesa más el plan para sobrevivir que dejarlo agotado y con la garganta rota de gritar su nombre… la mentira se está convirtiendo en una supernova de proporciones impresionantes.

Jaejoong, sin embargo, parece algo más convencido, porque refunfuña en voz baja una protesta sin demasiada energía.

—Yoochun y Junsu fijo que está ahora mismo seduciéndose mutuamente, y seduciendo juntos a Yunho, que sí que es un poco imbécil con según qué cosas.

Changmin resopla, descubriendo que la idea de Yoochun y Yunho juntos le parece tan buena que no entiende por qué no se le había ocurrido antes…

O sí lo entiende. Comida gratis.

Como las guerras siempre las pierde quién no tiene recursos suficientes, decide tomar otro curso de acción diferente. Uno que requiere escenificación.

Se relaja un poco más en la silla, se acomoda como si no tuviese una preocupación en el mundo y le dedica media sonrisa pícara a su vecino atractivo, imitando uno de los principios de las múltiples fantasías que ha tenido con él en el pasado.

—Tú ganas —miente, porque Changmin no pierde, y menos contra locos—, si tan desesperado estás… Te prometo que tendremos sexo si antes eres capaz de conseguir despertar mi interés. Así, simplemente, tienes que comprender que no es suficiente para motivarme.

El sonido ultrajado de Jaejoong es música para sus oídos. Música que él acompañaría con carcajadas, si no estuviese intentando conseguir algo muy específico de él.

—¿Motivarte? ¿Pero tú me has visto? —le pregunta Jaejoong, señalándose de arriba abajo con una mano.

Sí. Changmin lo ha visto. Ha intuido los músculos e imaginado las reacciones a sus caricias.

—Como bien dijiste antes, los científicos somos especiales —argumenta, usando estereotipos en su beneficio porque sabe que el idiota medio borracho frente a él no va a discriminar en esos momentos—. Necesito un componente de intelecto para sentirme atraído. Demuéstrame que hay algo más que serrín en tu cabeza. Cuéntame tu plan para investigarme, y después, si es coherente y _bueno_ … después seguro que me entran ganas de aprovechar el tiempo que pasemos aquí encerrados.

Changmin cierra su comentario con esa sonrisa de superioridad que enerva a Kyuhyun, hace reír a Yoochun y vuelve a Yunho mantequilla sumisa bajo sus manos.

Jaejoong bufa de nuevo y lo mira con ojos desafiantes.

—Te vas a cagar de lo genio que soy, ya verás —le advierte.


	13. El Autor de Planes Super Sofisticados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer, mientras estaba en la playa, el capítulo se desarrolló en mi cabeza por completo, hasta el punto de que lo primero que he hecho hoy al levantarme ha sido escribirlo antes de que se me olvidase. 
> 
> Espero, de verdad, que la historia siga pareciendo interesante. Soulfighter, tengo la esperanza de que este capítulo sí te deje con la sensación de que alguna cosilla pasa.

El autor de planes súper sofisticados

 

* * *

 

 

Si la indignación fuese algo tangible, con forma, dimensiones y peso, Jaejoong está seguro de que la suya, en ese momento, tendría el tamaño de Rusia.

Como mínimo.

Se ha puesto en bandeja. En una bandeja anunciada en radio, prensa y televisión e indicada con luces de neón. Es imposible ser más explicito y más directo de lo que ha sido y, con todo ello, Changmin no hace más que mirarlo con esa ceja levantada que Jaejoong quiere dejar de ver.

Su parte más visceral quiere usar años de conocimientos técnicos sobre métodos de asesinato cuerpo a cuerpo para arrinconarlo contra la pared y doblegarlo a sus designios como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero, al menos, le queda un resquicio de cordura, pequeño, sí, porque intuye que ese intento de utilizar técnica cuerpo a cuerpo contra Changmin se va a ver abocado a recibir fuerza física capaz de girar las tornas y dejarlo a él a su merced.

Se atraganta, por supuesto, con su propia saliva porque no es, para nada, una perspectiva desagradable.

Todo lo contrario.

Intentarlo para recibir ese trato es una forma tan buena como cualquiera de conseguir su objetivo final, que es tener sexo con Changmin antes de que la situación les explote en la cara y terminen siendo dos cadáveres.

Es esa última nota, ese último pensamiento, el que hace que todo su interior, la voz más fuerte de todas diga un “no” total y absoluto.

Siempre la ha considerado su voz de la supervivencia, de ahí ese poder de juez y ejecutor en su propia conciencia.

Él sobrevive.

Hace todo lo que sea necesario para garantizar su supervivencia.

Esa voz siempre aparece en momentos selectos, como un telespectador viendo a medias una serie que aparece para no perderse los momentos clave.

Jaejoong recuerda, ese instinto lo obliga a no olvidarse nunca de ello, las naves industriales, el cemento y las piedras bajo las plantas de sus pies descalzos. Recuerda el hambre. Recuerda vivir acompañado de gatos, luchar con ellos por la comida.

Mientras cierra los ojos y esa voz en la cabeza le dice que no, no van a ser dos cadáveres, Jaejoong revive un pasado que gira el mundo sobre sus ejes y lo deja más sereno de lo que estaba.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, mira a Changmin con solemnidad.

Porque no se le escapa el hecho de que esa voz que le ordena que tiene que seguir vivo, ha incluido, por primera vez, a otro ser en la misma categoría. Los convierte en un dueto que, hasta su subconsciente y su instinto, insisten en asegurarle que desde este momento es parte de Jaejoong.

Por no mencionar, que, realmente, es muy consciente de que obligar a actuar físicamente a Changmin quizá le consiguiese unas horas de reacciones físicas naturales. Jaejoong sabe que, tocándolo, puede conseguir despertar su interés, puede conseguir que la cosa funcione. Pero no quiere eso.

No.

Quiere a Changmin imaginándoselo en su mente, fantaseando y deseando a Jaejoong igual que Jaejoong desea a Changmin cada vez que descubre una expresión nueva, cada vez que atisba algo en él que lo aleja del vecino tímido de sus fantasías.

Jaejoong quiere, _necesita_ , un Changmin interesado y participativo.

—Sígueme —anuncia, arrastrando la silla para levantarse y saliendo de la cocina.

Es una suerte que Junsu… Junsu es una suerte. Así en general. Jaejoong, en su cabeza, ha versionado el dicho de “la vida son cuatro telediarios” a “la vida son cuatro días con suerte”. Sabe que ha consumido dos, uno el día en el que Hyesung decidió convertirlo en el adulto que es, y el otro es Junsu. En general. Porque podría considerarlo esa vez en la que Junsu no le disparó pero no sería suficiente. No cuando es Junsu el que lo ha puesto en dirección a la cabaña y los ha salvado horas antes.

Junsu, definitivamente, es una suerte.

Changmin lo sigue, y Jaejoong reconoce la mirada de guardada confusión. Sonríe, claro, porque por supuesto que va a estar confundido. Si piensa que es un inútil y que no tiene ni idea de nada, aparente Jaejoong lo que aparente, está muy equivocado.

El Jaejoong profesional no tiene nada que ver con el que Changmin ha visto hasta ese momento.

Abre la puerta de la habitación a la que se dirige y escucha con satisfacción el pequeño y apenas perceptible sonido de Changmin a su espalda.

Jaejoong sabe que tiene enemigos. Por su familia, por su papel dentro de ella y porque la venganza siempre será un impulso capaz de convertir al hombre más inofensivo en un asesino cruel y despiadado. Es una realidad que acepta de niños, con la que convive y que hace suya sin mayores problemas.

Saberlo significa tomar medidas preventivas, por supuesto. Nunca ha aceptado nada con resignación y se acaba de dar cuenta de que no es un buen momento para empezar.

La idea de la cabaña es, por supuesto, de Junsu. Porque Junsu no lo lleva tan bien como él. Junsu ha nacido para proteger, y por eso, en el otro momento de su vida en el que ha estado más cerca de tirar la toalla, Junsu lo conduce ahí, le enseña lo que por aquel entonces era una casa medio destartalada, y le anuncia que lo van a convertir en su refugio en caso de necesidad.

Y no puedes librarte de tus enemigos sin saber lo que están haciendo, de ahí el cuarto en el que están y su contenido.

—¿A quién has robado todo esto?— dice Changmin, incapaz de contenerse más y adelantándose hasta quedar frente a los monitores. Se frena un segundo, y Jaejoong tiene que frenarse para no soltarle la retahíla de comentarios infantiles que quiere decirle.

Un puñado de monitores y tecnología y ya lo ha impresionado.

Cuando cocine para él Changmin va a morirse.

—¿Robar? ¿Por quién me tomas?— responde sin embargo, poniendo un poco más de indignación en su tono de voz de la que siente realmente.

—Tienes un radar con la precisión suficiente para decirte… — Changmin, se acerca a una pantalla, localiza el teclado correspondiente, y pulsa dos teclas. El tío, verdaderamente, tiene que ser un genio, y Jaejoong vuelve a sentirse abrumado por las ganas de tener sexo con él. Sexo interesado, uno al que Changmin le ponga tantas ganas como siente él—. Todo cuerpo en movimiento en cien kilómetros a la redonda, por tierra y por aire, que además detectará explosivos, armas de fuego y similares, si no me equivoco.

Ese si no me equivoco lo dice mirándolo a él, con la expresión de confianza absoluta en lo que acaba de decir y que, aunque pueda sonar como una pregunta indirecta, o al menos haya intentado modular su tono de voz lo máximo para que suene así, no lo consigue del todo. Changmin, Jaejoong descubre en ese momento, no es capaz de fingir que no sabe algo cuyo conocimiento sí posee.

Y es un conocimiento con el que van a tener que trabajar.

—Efectivamente. Pero no necesitas robar cuando tienes amigos con ganas de hacerte regalos.

—¿Y lo demás? —pregunta su objetivo con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Querías que me pusiese ya con el plan, no? Que conste, de todas formas, que pienso mejor después de follado, pero se ve que la elegancia y genialidad del plan no te importan demasiado…

Jaejoong resopla, y se sienta en una de las dos sillas que hay frente a la mesa que soporta toda la estructura. Va directo a una pantalla que tiene en un rincón, un equipo fantasma de la policía metropolitana de Seúl que, además, cuenta con los permisos de accesos más altos que se puedan tener.

Lo primero que revisa son las crónicas del incidente en el restaurante para ver si efectivamente Junsu ha conseguido hacer creer que se trataba de un fan perturbado de Yoochun. Después, en la pantalla de al lado, verifica que efectivamente, una foto de Changmin aparece con una recompensa por su muerte que tiene un precio ante el cual hasta él se queda impresionado.

Están entre la espada y la pared, por lo que parece, y Jaejoong nunca trabaja mejor que en ese tipo de circunstancias.

Lo primero que necesita es ponerse en contacto con Hyesung. Informarle del cambio de planes, de la forma más disimulada posible. Después, van a necesitar una ruta segura para llegar hasta ellos, porque está claro que nadie va a creerse un mensaje sin solicitar una explicación en persona a cambio.

Es más, va a tener que recurrir a todo el cariño que sabe que sienten por él, jugar a ser el hijo que no han tenido nunca, para conseguir que lo escuchen.

—¿De verdad tu programa puede separar a los asesinos de los que no son asesinos?— pregunta, mientras sigue ojeando en pantalla los movimientos de los Dragones Dobles y todos los sicarios internacionales que están empezando a buscar formas de llegar a Corea del Sur.

Changmin carraspea, se sienta en la otra silla y lo mira. Frunce el ceño un poco, Jaejoong puede verlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero responde a su pregunta con el tono más cordial que ha tenido hacia él desde que se conocen.

—No es tan simple como eso— explica—, no puedes descubrir quién mata y quién no de ninguna forma. Pero sí puedes buscar psicópatas o sociópatas en el sentido de que la genética computacional tiene el potencial para ello. Por mucho que tu cómplice haya dicho que lo he conseguido, tendría que volver al laboratorio y verlo con mis propios ojos.

—¿Qué hace tu programa exactamente?

—Partiendo de la premisa de que todo rasgo primario de personalidad tiene una base genética, y de que determinados individuos peligrosos para la sociedad comparten una serie de características primarias relevantes, como son la falta de empatía, la carencia de remordimientos, una inteligencia elevada, que, además, se ramifica en diferentes aspectos también… lo que hace el programa es identificar exones codificantes para esas características en la base de datos disponible. En el momento en el que se cumplen todos los factores de riesgo, se supone que el programa debe generar una lista de individuos que, genéticamente, están destinados a ser criminales que no van a poder ser educados ni reinsertados en la sociedad. Los deshechos, la gente que no merece ser querida porque ellos jamás van a poder comprender o devolver esos sentimientos… esa es la tipología que el programa es capaz de detectar.

Jaejoong lo escucha absorto. La mitad de lo que ha dicho le parece de película, y no sabe lo que son los exones esos, pero está seguro de que Changmin se ha esforzado por explicarlo en términos para no científicos.

—Me gano la vida como asesino, ¿me descubriría?— le pregunta, porque esa es la cuestión clave. Si puede detectar a Jaejoong, y a gente como Jaejoong, es imposible que consiga que Las Siete Estrellas lo deje vivo.

—Tendría que analizarte, obviamente— responde Changmin, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo mira con seriedad un segundo, con una intensidad que carece de rencores y rencillas y que no lo menosprecia y Jaejoong se siente inseguro y es el primero en desviar la mirada. Nunca ha tenido la seguridad suficiente para enfrentarse a ese tipo de miradas provenientes de gente especial. Como Yunho, como Junsu y como Yoochun, a pesar de que con este último tampoco haya compartido lo suficiente como para justificarlo. Pero eso son pensamientos para después. No para divagar en ellos mientras Jaejoong está conteniendo el aliento a la espera del veredicto de Changmin—. No, Jaejoong. Tú no eres así.

Exhala con un alivio que no siente vergüenza en demostrar y recibe una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de Changmin en respuesta, seguramente el momento más honesto y menos enfadado que han compartido en esa montaña rusa de mañana que llevan.

—Solo va a descubrir a la gente que es como Park Jungsoo y similares, ¿no?

—Exacto.

Jaejoong sonríe, de pronto. Si lo que va a hacer es encontrar a todos los Park Jungsoo del mundo, entiende perfectamente que Junsu no haya tenido reparos en manifestar su admiración por el trabajo de Changmin y convertirse en un fan absoluto de su trabajo.

—Eres un genio— le dice, conteniéndose para no darle el abrazo que se muere por darle—. Shim Changmin, eres un puñetero genio.

—Mi genialidad no nos pone más cerca de evitar que vengan a reclamar mi cabeza— dice, señalando la pantalla en la que todavía aparece su cartel de recompensa en la base de datos que utilizan los mejores sicarios de todo el mundo para encontrar trabajo.

—Oh, pero lo hace— lo informa, paladeando ya como de bien van a sonar sus palabras frente a Hyesung y Eric y los demás—. Porque eres justo lo que mis jefes están persiguiendo desde hace años— Changmin alza una ceja y Jaejoong ya no se siente tan furioso con esa pequeña parte del rostro de su acompañante—. Ser una mafia estructurada y organizada con acceso a juguetes como estos requiere un status quo. Tiene que haber control. Es imposible erradicar el mercado negro, las drogas, el enriquecerse a costa de otros… la gente que lo cree vive y sueña con utopías que son imposibles dada la naturaleza humana. Mis jefes son, por así decirlo, lo más parecido al gobierno del lado oscuro. Y odian que criminales como Park Jungsoo salgan de la nada y rompan ese status quo de violencia tolerable en un brote psicótico. Si pudiesen localizarlos y tenerlos vigilados antes de que hagan nada… les va a encantar la idea.

—¿Quieres poner mi programa en manos de la mafia?

—Tenemos dos opciones, o les vendemos muy bien a mis jefes la utilidad de tu persona como aliado, o nos matan porque ¿sabes que suele caracterizar a esos individuos de los que hablas? Una posición poderosa y privilegiada. Lo suficiente como para poner un precio tan alto por tu cabeza. Además, si sigues vivo, esto va a llegar sí o sí a Las Siete Estrellas. ¿Para qué sufrir riesgos innecesarios?

Changmin lo mira unos momentos antes de resoplar y asentir.

—Bien. Pues lo primero de todo es esperar a tener noticias de Junsu. Cuando sepamos que ellos están a salvo e inaccesibles, enviaré un mensaje a mis jefes. Críptico, preferiblemente. No para ya, por supuesto, porque vamos a tener que dar margen de llegar a todos esos asesinos que quieren matarte por dinero y buscar la identidad del autor de la recompensa, que, por lo general, eso suele llevar algo de tiempo. Una vez tengamos esa información, podremos planear una ruta segura hacia Las Siete Estrellas. Les contamos lo que puedes hacer por nosotros, ponemos al gobierno al tanto de que te persiguen, eliminamos al autor de la orden de asesinato de la ecuación y voila, los dos vivos, tú programa funcionando y Yoochun y Yunho a salvo— mira el reloj y ve que ya ha pasado la hora habitual de la comida. Su estómago le recuerda que lleva una mañana increíble y que con el alcohol que ha ingerido, se merece comer algo. Se levanta, sonríe a Changmin con sinceridad, y le hace una seña para que lo siga—. Me he ganado algo de comer después de tanto pensar.

A pesar de que es lo que quería, Jaejoong no está preparado para Changmin levantándose con un movimiento rápido, sujetándolo y girándolo hasta que la espalda de Jaejoong choca con la pared.

—Te mereces algo más que eso— anuncia, en una voz profunda que lo deja sintiendo que sus piernas son de gelatina y lo devuelven al estado de necesidad absoluta en el que estaba mientras lo notaba enfadado en la cocina.

El beso con el que acompaña sus palabras es todo lo que Jaejoong había imaginado en las últimas horas y más. Changmin lo sostiene como si no tuviese planes de dejar que se escape, como si por fin estuviese dejando salir a la bestia que Jaejoong ya intuye en ese momento de enfado contenido en el coche.

Por supuesto, encuentra fuerza con fuerza y pasión con pasión, sujetándolo también como si el mundo terminase en su piel y, de pronto, ambos están demasiado vestidos.

Se aleja de Changmin un poco, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo suficiente como para sonreír y lamerse los labios de la expresión con la que lo está mirando en esos momentos.

—Me gusta el menú que tienes en mente, Changminnie…

Ahí sí. Ahí, Changmin le dedica su primera sonrisa sincera, una que hace que uno de sus ojos se cierre más que el otro, que termina en la curva de sus labios plagados de sensualidad y la erección de Jaejoong es inmediata.

—Llévame a tu cama, Jaejoong.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jaejoong siente un impulso irrefrenable, de cumplir órdenes y eso es justamente lo que hace: llevar a Changmin a su cama.


	14. El Masoquista Rebelde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis palabras no hacen justicia ni a las imágenes de mi cabeza ni a lo que creo que esto podría ser, dados los niveles de atractivo y sex-appeal de ambos, que vaya eso por delante. 
> 
> Con esto, mis capítulos de julio quedan listos. En agosto más. Gracias por leer.

**El masoquista rebelde**

 

* * *

 

 

Changmin se deja conducir hasta la habitación sin palabras de por medio. No toma ningún tipo de iniciativa hasta que la puerta a sus espaldas se ha cerrado y Jaejoong lo ha empujado contra la enorme cama que preside la habitación.

Está justo dónde quiere estar y ese esfuerzo que ha hecho para resistir sus impulsos se ha visto más que satisfecho. Es hora de tomar por la mano la recompensa, que se presenta ante él respirando laboriosamente, como si su corazón latiese tan a mil por hora como late el del propio Changmin.

Le sonríe, con esa sonrisa ladeada que va acompañada de una mirada intensa y de lo que promete que le va a hacer sentir.

Jaejoong lo lee, se muerde un labio en un vano intento de ocultar el gemido que Changmin sabe que está ahí.

No quiere labios mordidos. No. Quiere escucharlo. Quiere sentirlo temblar bajo él, rodearlo y obligarlo a que no respire nada que no sea Changmin.

Va a lograr que no se olvide de él. De lo que van a ser juntos.

Lo agarra por fuerza de la cintura, obligándolo a terminar a horcajadas sobre Changmin, y ataca su cuello cual vampiro justo sobre esa marca de nacimiento que no puede evitar ver desde el principio, como una luz reclamando su atención. Comienza como lo que parece un beso, lame y se mueve hacia la vena que se le hincha por el esfuerzo y siente como el resto del cuerpo de Jaejoong se relaja y se deja caer más sobre él. Se acomoda sobre Changmin como si ese fuese su lugar en el universo, algo con lo que está muy de acuerdo.

Pero no quiere empezar con el sexo relajado.

Así que cuando alcanza su barbilla, siguiendo ese sendero imaginario sobre su cuello, Changmin muerde.

El gemido de Jaejoong, el salto involuntario de su cuerpo ante el gesto, es de tal calibre que Changmin no puede evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente mientras lo mira. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la boca congelada en un gemido y ladea la cabeza para darle más acceso a esa parte de su mandíbula que Changmin acaba de morder.

Cuando se da cuenta de que no está haciendo nada, vuelve a abrir los ojos, se inclina hacia él y lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados en un puchero caprichoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya se te han acabado las fuerzas o qué? —pregunta, agresivo, mientras se lanza a agarrar la camiseta de Changmin para quitarla de en medio.

Changmin le sujeta las muñecas, incapaz de decidir si en ese momento preciso le queman más las palabras o los gestos, y usa toda su fuerza para apartarle las manos de él, para sujetárselas a la espalda, inmovilizándolo.

Por supuesto, como el rebelde sin causa que está empezando a entender que es, Jaejoong intenta forcejear para liberarse, pero, precisamente esos movimientos, propician un contacto entre sus erecciones que los hace gemir, a Changmin más disimuladamente a Jaejoong como si acabasen de darle una pequeña descarga de energía.

—Esta es mi recompensa así que se hacen las cosas como yo ordene.

—¡Ja! ¡No ha nacido ser humano capaz de darme órdenes en la cama! —discute Jaejoong, con una mirada fiera que despierta todavía más sus instintos de depredador.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, asesinillo de cuarta —se burla de él.

Jaejoong enfurece un poco más y Changmin hace más presión en sus muñecas, lamentando no tener a mano nada con lo que atarlo a la cama e inmovilizarlo. La perspectiva de usar su propia fuerza tampoco le desagrada, así que obliga a su acompañante a sentarse contra él, sus erecciones encajadas a la perfección y la espalda de Jaejoong arqueándose, dejando completamente expuesta su cuello y sus clavículas. Estas se asoman tímidas tras esa camiseta con escote, reclamando su atención desesperadas porque Changmin las conquiste.

No puede evitarlo.

Las lame, las besa, las muerde, mientras sigue haciendo fuerza para que las caderas de Jaejoong y las suyas no pierdan el contacto, no frenen ese ritmo de pequeños movimientos viscerales que ninguno de los dos puede evitar y del que ninguno es demasiado consciente.

Changmin ha dejado la racionalidad atrás. Antes. En ese punto en el que decide que va a dejar de hacer el idiota y tener sexo con alguien con el que ha fantaseado durante meses.

Que, encima, es mejor que las fantasías, porque esperaba a un tío guapo pero insulso, sin ese fuego infinito que quema bajo la piel de Jaejoong. Lo que tiene entre las manos, bajo sus labios, sobre su regazo, es mucho más de lo que su imaginación podría llegar a concebir.

Su mente se detiene por un segundo, asustada, al darse cuenta de que jamás ha sentido tanta necesidad sin adulterar por nadie. Ni siquiera Yoochun, ni Yunho, que es un amante ideal en todos los aspectos y forman los dos ejes de la vida sexual de Changmin más relevantes hasta la fecha.

Jaejoong es más que ambos, de una forma mucho más primitiva, como si a pesar de que no están ni de lejos en el punto de relación personal suficiente para ameritarlo, su cuerpo ya hubiese ignorado barreras y fronteras y se conociesen de antes. De vidas anteriores, de generaciones pasadas a lo largo de la creación, hechos para que sus cuerpos, más instintivos que sus mentes o personalidades, se diesen cuenta antes de todo.

Se ahoga en la necesidad que tiene de hacerlo totalmente suyo, de ser suyo, durante ese momento en el que el universo se detiene entre un aliento y el siguiente.

Jaejoong, como el sol de su sistema, lo vuelve a poner en funcionamiento cuando aprovecha la parálisis de Changmin para liberarse de él y usar sus manos para empujarlo contra la cama. Tiene un segundo apenas para respirar antes de que Jaejoong se lance a por él, se apodere de sus labios en un ataque pirata que pretende dejarlo sin nada.

Ahora es Changmin el que no puede mover los brazos, aprisionados como están entre las manos de Jaejoong y el colchón bajo su espalda.

Los besos duran minutos que parecen horas y se sienten como segundos demasiado cortos y breves.

Pierde toda orientación de tiempo y espacio que no esté guiada por los labios de Jaejoong, por su lengua, por cada parte de su cuerpo que toca a Changmin y le sobra tanto la ropa que llevan puesta que forcejea para liberarse del agarre con todas sus fuerzas.

Descubre a su opresor desprevenido y consigue invertir sus posiciones, Jaejoong ahora de espaldas sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad, despeinado, con los labios hinchados de los besos y los pequeños mordiscos y dos marcas rojas en los lugares en los que Changmin lo ha mordido.

Suyo.

Jaejoong es suyo.

No pierde tiempo dejándose distraer de su objetivo y lo desnuda sin dudar, con movimientos firmes en los que intercala caricias, besos, en los que aprovecha para recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, deseoso de saborear todo lo que tiene frente a él.

Va a disfrutar del mejor de los manjares, y el mundo fuera de esa cama, incluyendo las bizarras circunstancias que los han conducido a ella, no existen.

Las manos avariciosas de Jaejoong también se mueven con la misma desesperación que las propias. Van a por su ropa, rompen su camiseta en un alarde de fuerza que hace gemir a Changmin.

Lo frena cuando va a por sus pantalones y su ropa interior, contorsionándose por alcanzarlos sin interrumpir los besos con los que Changmin decide ahogar el resto de ese gemido.

Se aparta, se pone de rodillas sobre la cama, una torre que hace sombra sobre un Jaejoong completamente desnudo e incapaz de reaccionar. Aprisiona sus piernas asegurándose de tener cada una de sus rodillas junto a la cara externa de los muslos de Jaejoong.

Está plagado de tatuajes, algo que ya tendría que haber supuesto dado la revelación de que es parte de la mafia, pero, aún así, son inusuales, la mayoría texto en latín que Changmin puede traducir y supone que seguramente ha sacado de listas de citas.

Son marcas permanentes en su cuerpo, marcas que otro ha dibujado, marcas que quiere hacer suyas. Quiere que Jaejoong se mire al espejo, se toque, y recuerde cómo las ha vuelto armas a favor de Changmin, caballos de Troya para darle la más esplendorosa de las victorias.

Pero la imagen central que lo hace salivar, que hace que se muerda un labio y esa sonrisa ladeada vuelva a presentarse en su rostro es la erección que tiene frente a él. Perfecta, tan suculenta que quiere rodearla con sus labios para saborearla, paladear el placer de Jaejoong como si se tratase del plato estrella en un restaurante caro.

Pero no, no va a ir ahí todavía. Acaban de terminar los entrantes, todavía le queda un primer plato delicioso por delante.

—Es para hoy… —se queja Jaejoong, con apenas aliento, intentando rescatar esa rebeldía que Changmin está seguro que sabe que será castigada.

Porque eso es lo que hace, lo castiga. Lo castiga con distancia, lo castiga poniendo una mano en su pecho y evitando que se levante mientras con la otra Changmin mismo se deshace de su ropa interior.

Se regocija en la mirada ardiente que recibe, que se desliza por su cuerpo como lava que se acumula en la erección de la que Jaejoong no puede apartar unos ojos tan idos por la lujuria que se han vuelto negros como la noche.

Changmin, consciente de su propia perversión, usa ese momento para comenzar a acariciarse despacio, mientras Jaejoong mira impotente, la boca abierta en una protesta que sin embargo no tiene capacidad para pronunciar.

—Es para cuando yo quiera, Jaejoong —asegura, con un tono que no deja lugar a dudas y que hace que Jaejoong gruña, incapaz ya de sonidos comprensibles.

Nota como intenta incorporarse, alcanzarlo con los brazos, y Changmin hace más fuerza en la mano con la que lo sostiene inmovilizado.

Se toma su tiempo acariciándose a sí mismo despacio, deteniéndose cuando las ganas de volver a Jaejoong se vuelven fuertes y reanudando cuando recupera algo de control sobre sí mismo. Jaejoong se agita, su erección crece, se humedece, sus caderas se alzan en busca de una fricción, un contacto, que Changmin le está negando.

Es un error volver a fijarse en ella porque su control se evapora y ya no encuentra motivos para no descender hacia ella y atraparla entre sus manos. El gemido de Jaejoong lo estremece. El mundo vibra con su placer, con esa voz que hace eco hasta en las paredes del corazón de Changmin aumentando su ritmo, dejándolo taquicárdico y ansioso por conseguir más. Las manos de Jaejoong, que por fin pueden aferrarse a algo con total libertad, juegan con su pelo, se enredan en sus mechones y lo guían para que le dé lo que necesita.

Pero ambos son conscientes de que necesitan más, mucho más, y Changmin rodea con su brazo la cintura de Jaejoong para alzarle la cadera y conseguir el acceso que desea, acercando dedos tentativos a su objetivo final. Jaejoong vuelve a gemir con todo su cuerpo y se arquea.

Unos momentos después, el frío toque del plástico toca su brazo y no puede evitar una sonrisa ante el frasco de lubricante que Jaejoong acaba de proporcionarle.

Se quita la erección de la boca con el inevitable sonido de ventosa marcando el cambio de tempo en la melodía que están componiendo en ese cuarto. Jaejoong se mueve un poco para que pueda acceder a él más fácilmente, colocando las piernas en el ángulo perfecto para que Changmin se convierta en amo y señor de su cuerpo.

Premia la forma en la que su cuerpo lo traiciona y claudica lamiendo su erección de nuevo, y Jaejoong se convierte en mera gelatina bajo sus directrices.

Una gelatina que da ordenes y se queja, a pesar de todo, porque antes de que Changmin dedique el tiempo que tiene previsto a prepararlo lo está instando, con voz ronca y entrecortada, a que se deje de cosas de nenazas y lo llene de una vez y toda la sangre que no esta ya en su entrepierna fluye hasta allí en un torrente tormentoso e imparable que eliminta hasta su sentido de la competitividad. Ya no piensa en control, ya no piensa en dominar, ya no piensa. A secas.

Sólo siente.

Y le da igual cumplir la orden porque Jaejoong está tan ido como él y sabe, instintivamente, que ya ha pasado de ser una victoria a ser una necesidad acuciante y desesperada sin la cual no pueden seguir viviendo.

Estar en su interior es perfecto. Es increíble. Jaejoong lo rodea, lo presiona y lo hace sentirse en su lugar en el universo.

Lo besa mientras comienza a moverse, empieza un ritmo sin tregua ni cuartel que los enloquece a ambos, que los vuelve torpes, que hace que los besos no sean certeros actos por sí mismo y se transformen en aproximaciones necesitadas nacidas de la imposibilidad de no tocarse con todo lo que tienen a su alcance. Changmin muerde, Jaejoong se aferra a sus hombros con dedos que parecen garras, que resbalan por su espalda por el sudor pero que lo arañan, lo dejan repleto de marcas que lucir con orgullo, heridas de una guerra que quiere que sea interminable.

Jaejoong se corre primero, apenas unos momentos, apretándose todo lo que puede contra Changmin, asegurándose de que está todo lo profundamente que puede estar en su interior. Su semen salpica sus torsos, los temblores de su cuerpo guían de la mano a Changmin para cruzar esa línea y llegar a un nirvana que explota con tanta intensidad en su ser que pierde unos momentos.

Recupera la capacidad para pensar y funcionar minutos más tarde, cuando su cuerpo ya se ha movido automáticamente y está tumbado junto a Jaejoong, boca arriba, y ambos respirando como si sus pulmones estuviesen a punto de salírseles por la boca.

Ninguno dice nada. Ninguno puede. Pero si Changmin fuese capaz de hablar, está seguro de que todo lo que haría sería preguntar un “más” con tono de orden, porque siente un apetito voraz que sólo Jaejoong puede calmar.


	15. El Gatito del Tirano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola _Soulfighter_ , que sepas que esto iba a ser otra cosa. Iba a avanzar un poco más pero cierto individuo decidió que no, que quería quedarse dónde estaba. 
> 
> Espero que te guste, que anime un poco tu viernes y que sepas que sigo escribiendo esta historia con todo el amor del mundo y un poco esperando que me perdones las curvas del principio.

**El Gatito del Tirano**

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong no es muy de perder tiempo tras el sexo. No es de remolonear, ni de quedarse mirando a la nada, ni siquiera es de hablar. Salvo dos excepciones, Jaejoong, se sabe frio y distante en esos momentos intrínsecamente vulnerables.

Es cosa de no fiarse de nadie, supone. Cosa de su infancia y de todo lo que aprendió, por las buenas o por las malas, gracias a su familia. Crecer en el seno de una de las mafias más poderosas de Asia lo vuelve desconfiado, aunque intuye que una parte considerable de esa desconfianza es natural en él. A diferencia de Yunho, que cree en la gente, y de Junsu que quiere creer en ella a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, Jaejoong tiene muy claro que el mundo es un lugar mejor con ciertos individuos con una bala en el corazón. Se supone que tiene que sentirse responsable. Culpable. Tener esos remordimientos que van a lograr que no aparezca en el programa de Changmin.

Pero no. No hay ni una gota de arrepentimiento en él. De ahí que aunque quiera creer que no va a aparecer en sus datos, una parte pequeña y cínica de sí mismo no deja de musitar que saldrá, Jaejoong no es normal, no lo ha sido nunca, y si un programa informático puede leer en la gente, va a ver sus partes más oscuras.

Ningún grupo de código iba a ser cómo Junsu, que había visto esa parte más oculta sin que la disimulase en ningún momento y que seguía sonriéndole y mirándolo cómo si lo aceptase.

Tampoco va a dejarse llevar por algo así, no cuando sus oídos solo procesan la respiración de Changmin a su lado, elaborada todavía, y una no pequeña parte de sí mismo quiere sonreír, y sonríe, de oreja a oreja, con el orgullo de quien logra una hazaña digna de odas y epopeyas.

El protagonista de sus fantasías y el de verdad poco tienen en común, pero le gusta, le gusta mucho más el de verdad, con sus músculos y sus órdenes, con sus sonrisas de cama, que no eran más que preludios aptos para un dios del sexo.

Su cerebro, porque no puede ser de otra manera cuando piensa en la deidad de la lujuria, le pone una imagen de Junsu, una memoria de tiempos no tan pasados, y tarda cero minutos en mezclarlo con Changmin.

Se le escapa un gemido en voz alta ante la fantasía, y al darse cuenta, mira a Changmin en un acto reflejo automático. Quiere disimular su rubor, que no le pregunte por que ha gemido puesto que es muy consciente de que la respuesta que puede dar...

Changmin, al menos, no parece interesado en sus motivos. Alza una ceja de superioridad, lo mira transmitiendo perfectamente que lo cree loco y se acomoda un poco más en la cama, como si fuese suya y Jaejoong tan irrelevante como un sirviente que tiene que cumplir sus demandas. En el mismo segundo en el que hace eso, pasa a ignorarlo de nuevo.

Y no.

El no es el gatito dócil de nadie.

Jaejoong es un asesino despiadado y fuerte, uno que tiene fama de ser inamovible e insensible. No un sirviente, y no un ser dócil y complaciente. Piense lo que piense el tirano que sigue acomodado en la cama como si le perteneciese, amo y señor de todo en ella.

Disimuladamente, y sabe moverse sin que nadie se entere, mueve un brazo para ser capaz de alcanzar el pequeño cajón secreto que se esconde en la estructura del canapé. Se abre sin ruido, sin que Changmin, en la más absoluta de la relajación post sexo, se entere de nada. Tienta con la mano el contenido que sabe que está ahí y apenas tarda nada en encontrar lo que necesita.

Cuando lo tiene, sin hacer ruido, se mueve hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Changmin.

Su científico brillante, para lo listo que es, no tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de que Jaejoong es más rápido de lo que parece, más fuerte de lo que ha demostrado hasta el momento y tan competitivo como Yunho. Selectivamente competitivo, y no un obseso, pero demostrar que no es un gatito dócil es una de esas cosas que le despiertan el fuego de la competitividad.

No puede permitir que ese sea el concepto con el que se quede de él.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, lo ha atado con esas esposas de cuero acolchado que Jaejoong elige personalmente durante su peor época post-ruptura, esa que nunca califica como terrible porque estuvo acompañado durante gran parte del camino de Junsu y nada que Junsu acompañe puede resultar realmente malo.

Sabe, perfectamente, que de no ser Changmin bajo él, su mente tomaría uno de sus derroteros plagados de curvas para pensar en Junsu, en Yunho y en Yoochun, para plantearse cómo estarán llevando la situación. No le cabe duda de que están a salvo, al fin y al cabo, se trata de Junsu, pero a salvo no significa que, cuando los vuelvan a ver, Yunho no vaya a querer despellejarlo vivo, con suerte. Y Yoochun, por lo que sabe de la noche anterior, tiene toda la pinta de ser peligroso si alguien daña a sus seres queridos. Y pensaría en ellos, por supuesto, en todas las variables que pueden estar viviendo, se sentiría impaciente por tener noticias de Junsu si no fuese por la mirada, esa que lo ancla al presente como nada lo ha hecho nunca, que está recibiendo.

Changmin no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona normalmente su cabeza, claro, de ahí que no entienda la sonrisa cálida que Jaejoong está exhibiendo mientras lo ata a la cama. Lo mira con una ceja alzada, con reto en esos ojos que son igual que todo lo demás, tan bonito y atractivo que duele, en alguna parte de Jaejoong, y diría que no sabe en cual si no fuese porque es evidente, con solo mirarlo, a dónde se va el dolor que el físico de Changmin genera. Le ve hacer amago de comenzar a revolverse y está claro que no puede permitir tal cosa. Pero es justo lo que necesita, porque recordar su intención original es más fácil con Changmin comenzando a demostrar su descontento con su cuerpo.

  —No quieres hacer eso, Changmin, no ahora mismo- le dice quedamente, mientras se pega a él para susurrarle al oído.

Por toda respuesta, Changmin vuelve a alzar una ceja. Esa misma que lo ha traído de calle desde que lo conoce. Jaejoong siente tantas cosas por su culpa que se ve obligado a borrar esas emociones con un beso descarnado y visceral al que se entrega por completo.

Es terrible que una ceja, simplemente una ceja, genere en él tantos sentimientos.

Normalmente, a estas alturas, siempre ha ganado el punto de desapego de cara a su amante. Es mucho de sexo, sí, pero de sexo fácil y sin complicaciones y que no tiene ningún tipo de apego emocional, ni siquiera del cariño de una amistad. Jaejoong tiene pocos amigos, muchos menos que sean imprescindibles para él. Le sobran dedos de una mano para contarlos, y eso lo convierte en el rey del sexo por sexo. Cuando no está en esa tesitura, todo lo que siente es miedo, del que lo paraliza, especialmente si da la impresión que ese desapego no va a llegar nunca.

Changmin no encaja en ninguna categoría previa.

Claramente, no hay ninguna distancia ni filtro en lo que siente, y tendría que estar en un arrebato de culpabilidad y estrés, que es lo que ha vivido anteriormente como opción B. Pero no. Changmin ya tiene problemas antes de Jaejoong y no puede sentirse responsable de poner su vida en peligro cuando con su genialidad ya se ha encargado él mismo de lograrlo.

No hay remordimientos y no hay miedo.  Sólo ganas.

Ganas de Changmin y de tenerlo más entre sus brazos, de obligarlo a reconocerlo, a tenerlo presente para todo. Ganas de estar en su interior, de volverlo loco de placer y de hacerlo reír frente a un buen plato de comida y una cerveza. Tiene ganas de todo, con Changmin, y su cerebro se ha encargado, tan, tan fácilmente de visualizarlo ahí, en todos los aspectos de su vida, que el pánico tendría que ser absoluto.

Y sin embargo…

Con Changmin esposado a la cama y mirándolo intensamente, no tiene ni tiempo, ni paciencia, ni margen para que en su interior pueda sentir algo que no sea el momento presente.

Así que se entrega. Se entrega con todo lo que es a conseguir que gima su nombre, a hacerlo suplicar, de desesperación, mientras le dedica una atención certera, dedicada y exclusiva a cada segundo, a cada milímetro de su piel. Jaejoong juega bien al poder, Changmin, indudablemente, lo disfruta tanto como él.

Porque no se queja, y ha decidido usar el silencio como arma, ha decidido que su actitud, su dejarse hacer, sea el que mantenga esa impresión de Rey que lo asola todo a su paso, que deja a Jaejoong temblando por las ganas que tiene de bajarlo de ahí, de volverlo a la tierra y conseguir que se doblegue ante él. Encadenarlo ayuda, especialmente cuando es más que evidente que Changmin está echando de menos su capacidad para cambiar las tornas simplemente sujetándolo. Pero con lo listo que es, Jaejoong no tarda en sentir las piernas de Changmin aferradas a él, dirigiendo sus movimientos como la batuta del director, al ritmo de la sonrisa de superioridad que Jaejoong intenta, una y otra vez, borrar a besos.

Imagina que está tan acostumbrado a llevar el control, a ser él quien da las directrices últimas, que no tener esa capacidad física de control absoluto lo sorprende tanto como se siente el propio Jaejoong al darse cuenta de que conseguir cada pequeña muestra de aceptación por parte de Changmin sabe en sus labios como la miel de la más dulce de las victorias.

Así que se emplea, como nunca se ha empleado para nada antes, en que Changmin claudique.

Lo consigue, a medias, porque intuye que ganar esa guerra que disfrutan batalla a batalla es una titánica tarea que le va a llevar toda la vida.

Y debería sentirse asustado, analizar lo que está pasando, pararse a pensar en esto, pero con Changmin queriendo revancha nada más lo libera, no hay tiempo que perder en pensamientos inservibles.

El universo, más allá de ellos, de esa cama y de esa guerra de cuerpos y voluntades, de besos y caricias, es completamente irrelevante por el momento.


	16. El Trío según el Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente, esto iba a ser el capítulo quince, o una parte de él, al menos, pero a veces, los personajes se descontrolan y deciden que las curvas son bonitas... ¿lo siento?

El Trío según el Protector

* * *

 

 

Junsu lleva horas conduciendo.

Yoochun, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, se ha quedado dormido y Yunho, en el asiento trasero, irradia una furia y una ira que parecen no tener fin.

Una parte de sí mismo no puede evitar estar animado por la perspectiva de conocerlo al fin, después de todo lo que sabe de él y de esos momentos en los que lo ha observado pacientemente, en las sombras, simplemente porque Jaejoong no estaba en el país para mantenerlo controlado.

Intuye que saber la cantidad de protección que Jaejoong teje en secreto en torno a Yunho va a enfadarlo más todavía, y, de un vistazo, sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer por él, para capear exitosamente esa tempestad que arde en los ojos de Yunho, es adoptar su papel de sonrisa inocente, ese que funcionaba tan bien en la policía metropolitana, y que rescata en ocasiones especiales.

No le va a funcionar con Yoochun, está claro, porque las miradas del pianista hablan de una personalidad muy diferente a la de Yunho, de un cinismo innato que batalla siempre contra el inequívoco romanticismo que lo tiene que llevar a las composiciones que realiza. Contrastes, contrastes que lo fascinan y de los que quiere aprender, conocer más.

No hace daño que ambos sean de su edad, guapos y atractivos, para el hecho de querer saber más de ellos.

Se le ocurren mil formas de calmarlos, de tranquilizarlos, porque, aunque Yoochun haya sido capaz de reaccionar con estabilidad y unas dotes de interpretación extraordinarias, tiene que estar pasando ahora, en ese sueño inestable en el que va sumido mientras hacen kilómetros con el coche, por las consecuencias de vivir un tiroteo fallido.

Jaejoong, a veces, es tan inútil que Junsu se sigue sorprendiendo de que se conociesen como se habían conocido.

—Estamos llegando— dice, en un susurro, logrando que Yoochun despierte, como si no hubiese estado más que fingiendo que dormía.

Lo ve parpadear de reojo, y su velocidad de reacción, lo que tarda en estar alerta, es digno de un profesional.

—Llegando ¿a dónde exactamente? —pregunta la voz de Yunho, plagada de furia que si bien contenida, apenas lo parece.

—Pyeongho. Espero que os guste la playa, porque vais a tomaros esas vacaciones que siempre estáis posponiendo.

—Te prometo que yo no pospongo nada que implique descansar —bromea Yoochun, con una pequeña carcajada seca y sarcástica a la que Junsu no puede evitar corresponder con una sonrisa.

—No quiero unas vacaciones —se queja Yunho—. Quiero volver a Seúl y despellejar a Jaejoong y que me expliquéis que cojones pasa con Changmin y por qué está en peligro y…

—Changmin está en buenas manos —afirma Junsu, solemne, todo seriedad y confianza.

—¡Está con Jaejoong y eso no me parecen buenas manos!

—Oh, pues yo tengo un recuerdo maravilloso de lo que esas manos pueden hacer —comenta Yoochun, con una sonrisa lasciva y un guiño que pilla a Yunho completamente por sorpresa y lo calla, como si no estuviese preparado para que le recordasen los muchos talentos de Jaejoong.

Junsu ve como Yunho, a su pesar, se ruboriza por algo que no es enfado y sabe, instintivamente, que Yoochun y él van a ser el equipo perfecto para calmarlo.

—Sí, sí, desde luego —añade, sonriendo con inocencia que ninguno de los dos hombres a su lado va a creerse—, cuando esas manos te están tocando y hace _eso_ justo _eso_ , perfecto, es… Changmin está en muy buenas manos.

Yoochun lo mira con un nuevo brillo de interés y una sonrisa en la que demuestra que seguramente, pueda esperar el tiempo suficiente para los detalles sobre Jaejoong y Changmin si a cambio puede seguir aprendiendo cosas de él.

Junsu, celoso de su intimidad, y para nada dado a llevar el tipo de doble vida que lleva Jaejoong, acostumbra a sentirse incómodo con esas manifestaciones descaradas de interés por él. Tan incómodo que las rechaza, elegante pero visceralmente, porque la gente le gusta hasta cierto punto, nunca más de eso. Son muy pocas las excepciones, y le sobran dedos de la mano para contar a aquellos en los que ha sentido la necesidad de confiar. De confiarles su realidad, sus luces y sus sombras, su optimismo desencantado, como Jaejoong lo llama cuando se quiere poner místico.

A Yoochun quiere contarle hasta la nimiedad más absurda.

Y quiere reír con Yunho. Quiere verlo como es él normalmente, risueño, trabajador y con un punto de infantil que suele mantener escondido de todo el mundo. Hace tiempo que lo observa, como un telespectador delante de su actor favorito, y siempre le ha parecido interesante. Es fácil verlo desde los ojos de Jaejoong, verlo desde ese filtro de cariño infinito que Jaejoong siente por él.

Pero Junsu siempre ha intuido más. Siempre ha creído que Yunho es más de lo que Jaejoong quiere ver, más fuerte y más inteligente, menos inocente de lo que lo pinta.

El enfado que exhibe en esos momentos da clara fe de ello. Porque no parece tener fin y no es como esas ocasiones en las que Jaejoong lo descarta como un capricho, como una nimiedad de alguien que no sabe lo mismo del mundo que él. Junsu siempre ha visto un punto de subjetividad en ese filtro “Jaejoong” que jamás lo llevaría a imaginarse lo que tiene en el asiento trasero de su coche.

—¿Entonces lo de que eres un viejo amante era cierto? —pregunta Yoochun, tras observar que Yunho no va a responder nada, no va a reaccionar todavía.

—Que tire la primera piedra el que no sea un viejo amante de Jaejoong en este coche…

Sus palabras hacen reír a Yoochun y resoplar a Yunho, pero los tres guardan silencio mientras Junsu aprovecha para aparcar frente a la pequeña casita en el acantilado junto a la playa.

No es gran cosa, pero es más grande que La Cabaña y aunque menos remota, no van a encontrarlos allí. No olvida que su misión es protegerlos hasta que Jaejoong haga lo que tenga que hacer para asegurarse de que se cancelan las órdenes de asesinato sobre Changmin.

Es el primero en bajarse del coche y tira hacia la casa con las llaves en la mano. Ya saldrá después a coger la bolsa de ropa que siempre lleva en el coche, por si acaso. Yoochun lo sigue mirándole descaradamente el culo, Junsu puede notarlo perfectamente, y sonríe, empezando a caminar más despacio, como un manjar delante de un hambriento.

Yunho, sin embargo, en sus prisas, termina adelantando a Yoochun y pegándose a la espalda de Junsu.

—Si no me cuentas ya lo que está ocurriendo… —dice, por toda amenaza.

—Dejad que os ofrezca un té primero —suspira, ante lo que Yoochun resopla.

—¿Té?

—Jaejoong es el que va por ahí emborrachando a la gente, lamentablemente.

El interior de la casa de la playa se mantiene pulcro porque Junsu paga a alguien para cuidarla. Durante años, fue el lugar favorito de su hermano, ese al que lo traían siempre que podían, para calmar los dolores de malas intervenciones médicas.

Es suyo, ahora, sin Junho para quedarse junto a la ventana del salón y pasarse horas contemplando el mar. Suyo, sin que sus padres lo pisen por la fuerza del fantasma de su hermano. Suyo, porque entre sus paredes, Junsu se siente fuerte, ve su voluntad de proteger y cuidar doblada, multiplicada exponencialmente.

No va a consentir que ni Yunho ni Yoochun se escapen entre sus dedos como agua imposible de contener, no su seguridad.

Ha perdido demasiado para arriesgarse cuando su instinto le dice que no se arriesgue. Que está con dos personas a las que no va a soportar ver heridas.

Los guía al salón y hace señas para que se sienten, y va a la nevera a buscar agua y zumo, que es lo que queda desde su última visita y que no está en mal estado.

Coge tres vasos y cuando vuelve, se encuentra a Yoochun sentado como si fuese el rey del castillo y a Yunho, su furia ardiendo de nuevo, caminando frente a los ventanales como una fiera enjaulada.

La analogía mental le sirve para sentirse el cuidador, la posible primera víctima de un animal peligroso y un déspota potencialmente terrible, así que sabe que tiene que cuidar sus palabras y sus movimientos lo máximo posible.

—Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que Changmin está a salvo. Jaejoong es la única persona a la que confiaría a ciegas mi vida, a pesar de que tiene sus momentos como despropósito y se suele equivocar de pleno cuando teoriza y hace que su cerebro trabaje demasiado. Pero su instinto es bueno y sus principios intachables, así que, lo que más debería preocuparos, que es la seguridad inmediata de Changmin, está garantizado.

—Me gusta como especificas que la inmediata sí pero no dices nada del a largo plazo —comenta Yoochun, mirándolo seriamente y sin la máscara de risa y perversión de momentos antes.

—Todos vamos a terminar muertos, a largo plazo —responde Junsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¡Y eso tiene que dejarme tranquilo!? —se queja Yunho, girándose por fin hacia ellos y mirándolo como si tuviese tras él todo el fuego del infierno de la existencia.

—No, la verdad nunca deja a nadie tranquilo.

—Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y vas a contarnos esto desde el principio, Junsu —dice Yoochun, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una amenaza clara y concisa en los ojos—. Y el principio, para mí, es quién cojones eres, quién es Jaejoong y por qué está pasando esto.

—La historia nos va a llevar un rato…


	17. El Policía Destronado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resulta que estaba en casa, contemplando las maravillosas e infinitas posibilidades del Ninjutsu, cuando me puse una lista de reproducción aleatoria y la voz de este POV comenzó a gritar y patalear y obligarme a ser escrita. 
> 
> Es raro, está sin revisar, y tengo la sensación de que no encaja con el resto de la historia, pero no soy un juez objetivo de tales cuestiones, así que si me ha salido así, voy a dejarme llevar. Ya me contaréis. 
> 
> Soulfighter, esto es por y para ti. Con sus curvas y sus rectas y esos matices de los que un día podré hablarte en directo sin destripar nada de la historia. Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

**El Policía Destronado**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Changmin despierta, los rodea la oscuridad.

No sabe qué hora es, ni siquiera quiere estar despierto y hace un esfuerzo titánico por resistirse a la voz que le dice que se gire, se acomode más en esa cama que huele a ellos, a Jaejoong y a él, a sexo, a horas y horas de batallas, treguas y fuegos renovados, como aves fénix que se alzan de sus cenizas.

Se obliga, porque su voz racional es una pesada, un reclamo al que no puede resistirse.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran, descubre que la oscuridad no es tanta como creía. Hay luz que viene del exterior, de la luna o las estrellas, esas que en la ciudad no ve pero que en el medio de la nada, como están, vuelven a ser focos en los que fijarse y dar gracias en medio de la noche.

Se gira, hasta quedar de lado, y Jaejoong suspira junto a él, moviéndose para separarse de él y seguir durmiendo.

Así, en penumbra, de perfil y con marcas por todas partes que dan fe de sus actividades previas, es tan hermoso que se queda sin aliento. Sus rasgos son perfectos, como si la palabra y el concepto no hubiesen sido creados más que para describirlo, para saber en qué pensar teniéndolo delante. Pero la perfección es mucho más que sus rasgos, son las marcas que tiene en el cuello, los arañazos de su espalda, las huellas sobre sus caderas que podrían ser pruebas irrevocables de la culpabilidad de todos los delitos cometidos por Changmin.

Su voz más cínica, la prudente, esa que le habla e invoca el rostro de Yoochun en su cabeza, lo distrae suavemente, como un consejo apenas susurrado por el mejor de los amigos.

El hombre que comparte cama con él, ese que está considerando perfecto, no hace ni veinticuatro horas estaba decidido a matarlo.

Morir a base de sexo le parece bien, y Changmin ya ha decidido que va a confiar en él, pero va a confiar todo lo que es capaz de confiar en alguien que no sea Yoochun, que tampoco es demasiado.

Se levanta con un suspiro apenas audible, notando en su cuerpo esa tenue sensación de molestia, de vacío después de haberse sentido lleno y completo y fuera de sí. Su propio cuerpo lo traiciona, casi sin fuerzas, y sus pies tropiezan con el aire cuando los músculos de sus piernas no quieren responder como deberían. Pero Changmin siempre ha sido racional por encima de todo, así que obliga a su mente a ganar la batalla, a exigir fuerza y energía de un cuerpo que está totalmente exhausto y trata de volverlo al abrazo cálido de esa cama que comparte con Jaejoong.

Sin dudar, va directo a la sala que había creído dormitorio y que es todo un verdadero centro de operaciones. Se sienta en una de las sillas, devuelve a la vida los sistemas con apenas un roce de sus dedos y se queda mirando el hueco para escribir la contraseña un segundo, pensando.

Su primer intento de descifrar la contraseña fracasa y se piensa más el segundo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a visualizar lo que Jaejoong había tecleado en lo que parecía un pasado perteneciente a una realidad alternativa, una en la que no tenían sexo y no lo había escuchado suplicar ni gemir su nombre, algo sin lo cual, Changmin sabe que no iba a poder vivir de ahora en adelante.

Tuviese de vida lo que tuviese, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Y mientras piensa en eso, en ese paralelo inconcebible ya, recuerda su desayuno, recuerda a Yunho y sonríe, porque está seguro de que conoce la contraseña.

La fecha de nacimiento de Yunho le abre el mundo de ese sistema de seguridad.

Está tan bien montado que sabe inmediatamente que no ha podido ser Jaejoong sólo. Una parte sí, porque intuye instintivamente que el punto de caos, de saltos no lógicos, cual agujero de gusano impredecible que va abriendo puertas en el espacio tiempo, eso tiene que ser él. Pero si se sostiene, si funciona, es por lo que soporta las bases, por una estructura sólida, tenaz y persistente con la que Changmin tiene que luchar paso a paso para poder descubrir los secretos que no quiere que le oculten.

Junsu.

Su valoración por el que en un principio creyó cómplice de la locura posesiva de Jaejoong mejora, ahora que siente que ese es su trabajo. Piensa en Yoochun, en Yunho, y los extraña. Los extraña porque si se pone en lo peor y asume que va a morir, no quiere que un silencio en shock furioso es lo último que recuerden de él. Si por lo que sea, a pesar de las promesas de Jaejoong, pierde a cualquiera de los dos, sabe que no va a ser el mismo.

Puede que sea el amparo de la noche el que lo esté conduciendo a semejante pesimismo. Puede que simplemente sea que analizar todas las posibilidades, especialmente las malas, para intentar actuar contra ellas y desarrollar planes de contingencia, sea algo tan innato a él que evitarlo le resulte tan imposible como confiar ciegamente en desconocidos.

Tiene que hacer algo, y eso es una verdad que cada poro de su piel le transmite a cada nervio, a cada neurona. La opción de esperar a tener noticias de ellos no le sirve, no es suficiente, así que intenta investigar en ese ordenador a Jaejoong, a Junsu, su orden de asesinato y todo lo que haya tras ella.

El tiempo se difumina en nombres, en misterios que conducen a otros misterios que llevan a cofres del tesoro cerrados con candados que no puede abrir, no por el momento, y antes de darse cuenta, la luz gris del amanecer asoma tímidamente la cabeza, como un cachorro asustado que no quiere terminar de quedarse frente al peligro.

Son las manos de Jaejoong en sus hombros lo que lo hacen ser consciente de tiempo, espacio y ser. Manos que lejos de mostrarse enfadadas acarician hombros que se han ido tensando con la frustración de no poder dar con lo que quiere, con lo relevante.

—Es Junho03-02 —le dice un susurro ronco de Jaejoong, hablándole al oído, con voz que todavía no está del todo despierta ni del todo recuperada del esfuerzo de gemir su nombre y más y no pares Changmin…

—¿Eh?

—La contraseña al disco duro de Junsu. Pero sea lo que sea lo que quieras saber, puedes preguntar.

Jaejoong se inclina para dejar un beso en su cabeza y sale de esa habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Changmin duda entre seguirlo o no, pero termina decidiendo que su programa de desencriptación y localización todavía tiene horas de trabajo por delante antes de ser capaz de dar con la IP real de la persona que lanzó su orden de asesinato a la Dark Web, ese lugar que Changmin ha ignorado desde sus visitas curiosas de adolescente. No es fácil dar con nada allí, no cuando está plagado de gente casi tan inteligente como él, y Tor no llega a todas partes.

Así que sigue a Jaejoong, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, y cuando llega a la cocina hay un taza de café para él a la que su estómago saluda con un rugido y se da cuenta de que entre unas cosas y otras, apenas han comido.

Jaejoong lo escucha con una sonrisa.

Es una persona diferente, sin alcohol y sin sexo, sin guerra entre ellos y simplemente con un silencio cómodo y natural repleto de aceptación, como si su discusión de la mañana anterior hubiese sido más que suficiente para zanjar todas sus dudas y confiar en Changmin con su vida.

Sabe que es cierto, pero no se imagina cómo puede ser, porque sí, se fía de él o jamás se habría subido a su coche, pero toda confianza tiene un límite.

A menos que se trate de Yoochun.

O de Yunho, en el que casi sin querer, confía de la misma forma incondicional en la que confía en Yoochun.

Parece que también en Jaejoong, porque sólo con ese pequeño contacto y esa oferta abierta a preguntas Changmin ha relajado una tensión que no es consciente de ir adquiriendo.

Se queda quieto observándolo, con la cabeza perdida en todas las conexiones que los unen: es el vecino de sus fantasías y el asesino que amenazó con acabar con él. Es el ex celoso de su ex, porque Changmin sabe que su relación con Yunho ha terminado, pero también el amante de una noche de su primer amor y mejor amigo. Es la única persona que ha despertado emociones y sentimientos tan intensos como los del día anterior y seguramente la única capaz de borrar de un plumazo toda su racionalidad.

Al menos, como mínimo, es la primera persona que lo consigue en todo lo que lleva de vida, y no cree que sea un hito que vaya a repetirse.

Da un trago a su café mientras lo deja orquestar un desayuno de reyes.

Los acompaña el silencio mientras él disfruta de su café y no toma la palabra hasta que no están ambos sentados y la mitad de la comida ha desaparecido.

—No he llegado al cómo topaste con Junsu.

Changmin sí ha visto cosas de él. De esa persona que tiene en sus manos la responsabilidad de proteger a las dos personas por las que Changmin mataría. Sabe que Junsu fue, durante años, el hombre estrella de la policía metropolitana. El cadete más brillante, con un ascenso fulgurante y su primera mención, de pasada, en el caso del Asesino del Chuvasquero. Pero la participación de Junsu en esa investigación había estado bloqueada por seguridades que todavía no había sido capaz de romper, igual que la muerte de Yoo Youngchul.

Changmin recordaba la conmoción que había sobrevenido a todo el país. Recordaba las noticias, las caras de la gente ante el hecho de que uno de sus compatriotas, uno de ellos, había reconocido más de 21 asesinatos, mutilaciones y canibalismo. Había estado entre los indignados que habían usado el cinismo para enfrentarse a leyes defectuosas que permitían libertad condicional vigilada a un asesino en serie.

Al menos hasta que alguien había decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Yoo Youngchul había aparecido muerto frente a la comisaría de policía en la que Junsu había estado destinado, con una nota con la palabra justicia sobre él.

Pero el caso que había catapultado al joven detective a la fama había sido el de Jung Namkyu, sin lugar a dudas. Otro asesino en serie, este mucho más violento, que se había especializado en matar a golpes con barras de hierro y dejar los rostros de sus víctimas apenas reconocibles.

A partir de ahí, el detective estrella se convertía en una sombra difícil de seguir. Presente en media docena de casos complicados, resueltos todos ellos, pero cuyos responsables siempre terminaban sufriendo accidentes que les arrebataban la vida.

—Junsu es, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor detective que los inútiles de la policía han tenido nunca. Y los muy idiotas dejaron que se quemase, que cargase sobre sus hombros pesos y responsabilidades que no eran suyas —el tono de voz de Jaejoong muestra inquina tan antigua como las montañas que los rodean, inamovible e imperturbable.

—Por su historial, eso parece.

—Yoo Yungchul —musita Jaejoong, mencionando a otro de los asesinos en serie que han hecho temblar a todo el país.

—La captura de Jung Namkyu fue posterior…

—El arresto, pero no los crímenes. Con el primero, a Junsu acababan de destinarlo en prácticas a homicidios. Su responsable no era demasiado avispado e ignoró la becario a pesar de que tenía mejor instinto que nadie. Los míos querían a Jung Namkyu fuera del mapa. Había estado trabajando como asociado, cuando todo lo que requerían de él eran robos, momentos que distrajesen la atención de lo importante. Pero era inestable y se descontroló y fue considerado prioritario deshacerse de él. Junsu y yo fracasamos en cogerlo antes de que asesinase a sus trece víctimas —Jaejoong suspira, como si le quemase reconocer ese fracaso del que no le cabía duda que seguía culpándose. Sonríe con un poco de tristeza—. Junsu era sin lugar a dudas el mejor policía que uno pudiese desear. Correcto. Honesto. El fin no justifica los medios y todo ese tipo de tonterías que en el mundo real, en mi mundo, no funcionan. Son palabras que se lleva el viento, y eso es una realidad difícil de entender. Es más difícil todavía creer en una justicia que no es justa, que está limitada por burócratas y dinero y silencios comprables con coches lujos y prostitutas. Junsu es demasiado bueno para la policía.

Changmin puede ver las piezas encajando en su cabeza. Jaejoong lo mira a los ojos con desafío, lo que confirma sus suposiciones.

—Tú los mataste. A todos esos criminales.

—Sí.

Lo reconoce sin tapujos, sin pausarse en su proceso de dar buena cuenta de lo que le queda de desayuno y Changmin imagina que tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse a ello. Tiene que darse cuenta de que eso es el hombre frente a él.

—¿Con la ayuda de Junsu?

—No —dice, y sonríe como si acabase de contarle el chiste más divertido del mundo—. ¡Para nada! ¡Después de lo de Yoo Youngchul a quien intentó capturar fue a mí! Pero aunque a ti no te lo parezca, soy bueno y más allá de matarme sin pruebas, Junsu no podía hacer mucho. Además… nos entendíamos, el uno al otro. Yo podía hacer todo lo que él no. Y tras el tercer chaebol que escapa de su culpabilidad a base de conexiones y dinero… Junsu cambió. Me ayudó para que yo pudiese llegar a dónde él no podía, y, por lo general, eran intereses que se aliaban con los de mi familia… Hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y dejó la policía para convertirse en detective privado.

Changmin siente pena, porque puede visualizar el proceso de pasar de ser un idealista y fehaciente crédulo de la justicia a usar a un asesino de la mafia para conseguir eso mismo que las leyes no iban a concederle.

El cariño en los ojos de Jaejoong al mencionarlo es tan inmenso como cuando menciona a Yunho, y sabe, con total seguridad, de que estuvo ahí para él. Que en algún punto de su camino de perseguidor y perseguido a colaboradores, había florecido algo más.

No le cabía duda de que había estado para Junsu cuando se había roto ante la realidad.

Quizá debe sentirse celoso. Lo duda. Lo duda porque él mismo sabe que se puede querer de formas diferentes, que el pasado nunca es tan intenso como el presente y que, desde luego, en el poco futuro al que quiere aferrarse, por miedo a llevarse una desilusión, no hay nada que desbanque lo que Jaejoong es para él. No por eso va a querer menos a Yoochun, ni a dejar de preocuparse por Yunho.

Entiende que para él sea igual. Pero sobre todo, agradece esa sinceridad y esa historia que acaba de escuchar, porque le dice tanto de Junsu como de Jaejoong. Porque le hace perder las pocas dudas que pudiesen quedarle de que no va a aparecer en su programa, lo controle quien lo controle, Jaejoong está a salvo del invento de Changmin.


	18. El Hijo Adoptivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y con esto, octubre listo!
> 
> Soulfighter, espero que te guste, aunque en realidad tampoco pasa demasiado en este capítulo y es un poco (mucho) de transición. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.

**El Hijo Adoptivo**

* * *

 

 

 

De estar encerrado con alguien en una cabaña sin posibilidades de salir de ella, Jaejoong tiene que dar las gracias de que el destino haya querido que ese alguien sea Changmin.

Convencido durante el desayuno de algo, no sabe qué exactamente, el resto de su mañana transcurre con una normalidad mundana que es debería sorprenderlo pero no lo hace. Changmin vuelve un rato a los ordenadores, Jaejoong hace cosas que lo mantienen entretenido y activo y evitando subirse por las paredes de las ganas de estar fuera de allí.

No es el espacio, el no poder salir de esa casa. Jaejoong nunca se ha sentido asustado por los lugares claustrofóbicos.

Es el no hacer nada, el tener que esperar, lo que lo desquicia.

Le pone la piel de gallina, lo descentra y descoloca y esa inestabilidad, en vez de aletargarlo, le da más energía, más de la que tiene de normal, que no es poca ya.

Así que limpia el dormitorio, cambia las sábanas, limpia el baño y la cocina y cuando ya no tiene nada más en lo que entretenerse en casa, va a la habitación de los ordenadores y molesta a Changmin lo justo y suficiente para distraerlo y conducirlo a esa habitación impoluta que piensa volver a desordenar.

Es un buen ciclo. Todo lo que implique estar en una cama con Changmin es _bueno_ , en mayúsculas, negrita, subrayado y con muchas exclamaciones al final, al menos en su diccionario.

Su culpabilidad y su desinterés siguen desaparecidos en combate, ni uno ni otro dan señales de estar por ahí, de tener la más mínima intención de aparecer y mellar sus encuentros con Changmin de la forma en la que, uno u otro, han destrozado todos sus encuentros anteriores. Antes o después, porque si piensa en ello fríamente, ni Yunho ni Junsu ni Yoochun fueron inmediatos. Demasiado complejos, cualquiera de los tres, para que Jaejoong los evalúe cuando puede estar disfrutando de Changmin.

Y lo disfruta, vaya si lo disfruta.

No hay prisa en ese momento. El sexo tiene un punto de lánguido, de exploración sin necesidad de aventura de vida o muerte, como uno de esos descubrimientos que se hacen poco a poco pero que terminan quedándose para siempre con uno. Son matices diferentes, apenas la corteza de la capa superficial del infinito que son capaces de lograr juntos, y esa necesidad, esa premura de hacer algo, de no estar quieto esperando, se frena y se pierde gracias a los besos de Changmin.

No es menos pasional que la noche anterior, la batalla sigue estando ahí, pero hay batallas que se ganan, batallas que se pierden, y Jaejoong es del tipo de kamikaze que con Changmin se mete en batallas para autodestruir su victoria potencial. No es necesariamente que gane Changmin, que se imponga, no de la misma forma del día anterior.

Es Jaejoong el que se deshace, como papel bajo la lluvia, por su propia voluntad, y el que se deja moldear como arcilla bajo las manos de Changmin.

Haber dormido menos la noche anterior pasa factura, aunque sea con retraso. Cuando terminan, Changmin no tiene energía para nada y se duerme casi de inmediato, más inocente y hermoso que nunca.

Él todavía tiene demasiada energía para dejarse llevar al reino de Morfeo, así que se encarga de ir a buscar una toalla húmeda, de limpiar los restos de su semen sobre el torso de Changmin. Es un proceso delicado, que lo mismo le puede haber llevado cinco minutos que cinco horas, porque mientras pasa delicadamente la toalla de algodón egipcio va esculpiendo los músculos de Changmin, como si fuese una escultura obra del mejor artista de la creación.

Imagina que el cansancio es lo que hace que no se despierte, y Jaejoong tampoco le habla, se queda allí, mirándolo, hasta que no puede más y suspira.

Es consciente de que con esperar por Junsu no le va a llegar.

Inevitable tener que hacerlo, sí, pero lleva tres días sin dar señales de vida y sabe que sin lugar a dudas su familia lo habrá visto, se habrá enterado de lo que pasa y van a estar enfadados por no haber podido localizarlo.

Jaejoong sabe que el resto de gente de la organización no se habría salido con la suya en algo así. Los actos que se salen de la norma siempre han sido considerados traiciones, brechas en el muro que conforman y que no puede romperse, ocurra lo que ocurra.

Él es la excepción.

Desde el principio.

La primera parte de su vida que recuerda está repleta de momentos en los que si Hyesung no fuese tan particular como es, Jaejoong habría terminado devuelto a las calles de las que provenía. Pero Hyesung es particular y el liderazgo en el grupo es dividido y distorsionado, si uno tiene en cuenta lo que suele ser habitual en casos semejantes. Así que Jaejoong tuvo épocas rebeldes, tuvo momentos en los que hacía lo que quería porque quería, llegó hasta a fugarse de casa. Se lo consintieron, más o menos, y la capa de protección que siempre ha estado sobre sus hombros es pesada y resistente, pero, como adulto, no está seguro de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esto de Changmin sin romperse.

Junsu tiene razón cuando dice que va a tener que convencerlos, y convencerlos significa tener estrategias, significa demostrar que es el hijo metafórico de los seis líderes y que ninguno de ellos se puede resistir a su encanto. O al menos, necesita convencer a la mayoría, y luego ya discutirán entre ellos, como tantas veces han hecho antes.

Ir primero a Hyesung es arriesgado, principalmente porque igual que es su primer defensor, también es el que siempre ha considerado a Jaejoong su responsabilidad absoluta, de ahí que llamarlo a él no sea una buena opción. Minwoo, sería lo lógico, pero Minwoo es una persona diferente cuando hablan de trabajo y se ponen serios, lo mismo que le pasa a Eric. Indudablemente necesita a Andy de su lado, pero tampoco está seguro de que vaya a ser sensato que lo llame primero a él. No. Dongwan, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, no le va a servir así que su única opción es llamar primero a Junjin.

Con Junjin de su parte, puede ir después a Andy, y luego, Hyesung y Minwoo serán convencibles, cómo mínimo eso.

No quiere molestar el tan necesitado sueño de Changmin, así que se levanta y deja la habitación en silencio. Ni siquiera le parece seguro tener esa conversación en la casa, a pesar de que Junsu se encarga de dejar activos inhibidores de frecuencia militares que no permiten rastrear las llamadas emitidas en un radio de un kilómetro de su cabaña-refugio.

Abre la puerta de la entrada con cuidado y va hacia el coche, del que saca de la guantera uno de los teléfonos que guarda allí. Con las prisas, únicamente sacó el que sabe que Junsu conoce, el que sabe que usará, en cuanto pueda, para comunicarse con ellos. Mira durante un segundo, con dudas, el que representa a Yunho, el único número que conoce, y sin poder evitar el pesar preventivo de lo que pueda pasar con su amistad, lo deja en la guantera, con los demás, apagado y muerto y un foco físico de los pesares que su vida ha generado por no haber sido capaz de resistirse a eso de querer relacionarse con gente ajena a su trabajo.

Una vez hecho eso, camina hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña, pensando fugazmente que con todo, no le ha hecho un tour completo de la casa a Changmin. Ignora el porche trasero, y va directo a una mesa y unos asientos de madera, hechos entre Junsu y él. Se sienta en uno de ellos, inspira hondo, y marca el número de teléfono de Junjin desde ese móvil que sólo usa para hablar con ellos seis.

Junjin siempre responde al tercer tono, como si lo planease, y siempre es él quien saluda primero, así que Jaejoong espera, conteniendo el aliento y sin demasiadas ideas sobre lo que va a decirle.

—Hyesung está preocupado por ti, y sabes perfectamente lo que eso conlleva —le dice por todo saludo, antes de suspirar, hacer una pausa y continuar con un tono más amable—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿No te puedo llamar simplemente para saludar? —pregunta Jaejoong, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo despertar a ese espíritu de la contradicción que lleva dentro.

—¿A mí? —Junjin se ríe, con fuerza y esa espontaneidad que es tan imposible verle fuera de la familia—. Si quisieses saludar llamarías a Minwoo, o a Andy, no a mí. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con tu último encargo, porque están las cosas un poco tensas, ya que menciono a Minwoo…

Jaejoong maldice internamente.

—¿Cómo de tensas exactamente?

—Pues la verdad, nos toca un poco los cojones que no hayas cumplido tu misión antes de que saltase el aviso internacional, y ahora Eric está maldiciendo tu estampa por doquier porque sus chicos tienen más trabajo intentando controlar a todos esos sicarios internacionales que han llegado a Corea en las últimas horas.

Previsible, y Jaejoong ya contaba con ello, así que no puede decir que le sorprenda. Es más, no debería mostrar ningún gesto de sorpresa. Por encima de todos los demás, Junjin es el que es lo suficientemente competitivo para volver esto un desastre o una hazaña. Si es capaz de convencerlo de que Changmin es un plus para ellos con el que nadie podrá competir…

No le sirve de mucho andar por las ramas con él, así que suspira e intenta focalizar a Junsu para resultar siendo directo y conciso.

—Todavía no tengo muy claro quién está detrás de la orden internacional, pero sí sé por qué lo quieren muerto…

—Ha inventado un programa que puede detectarte, lo sabemos —lo interrumpe Junjin.

Ese detectarte hace sonreír a Jaejoong. Porque significa que la información llegó a sus oídos, al menos la que pueda haberse hecho pública, y seguramente tomaron la decisión más segura para protegerlo, a su manera. Ese detectarte es la salvación para Changmin.

—Pero no lo hará —le rebate, contento—. Junjin, no lo hará porque según Changmin, a mí no me va a encontrar porque no encajo en lo que busca.

—¿Según Changmin?

Ups.

—¿Estoy con él?

—¿Me lo preguntas?

—No, no. Estoy con él. Iba a matarlo pero se ha complicado un poco la cosa…

—Sí, Dongwan nos lo ha contado durante la comida: Changmin tiene un romance con tu Yunho, y después de lo del otro día en el restaurante de tu amigo se ha liado. De ahí la cantidad extra de trabajo, por parte doble, que tiene Eric. Su gente se quedó en ver cómo os marchabais, pero no han podido seguiros la pista. Al menos me consuela saber que algo has aprendido bien, porque todo lo demás… nunca has cometido semejante desastre, Jaejoong.

Si fuese Hyesung, o Minwoo, con los que Jaejoong siempre ha tenido una conexión emocional especialmente fuerte, en ese momento se apiadarían de él y estarían intentando consolarlo, o mostrando un esfuerzo por llegar a entenderlo. Dongwan, Andy y Eric, los tres mucho más blandos de lo que aparentaban, ya estarían en el abrazo después de la bronca.

Junjin no.

Con Junjin Jaejoong necesitaba hechos y realidades y por eso era perfecto para que abogase por Changmin.

—Es un genio, Junjin. Changmin. Y estoy convencido de ser capaz de que trabaje con nosotros.

—¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso, Jaejoong?

—Tengo mis métodos —respondió, intentando esconder el sonrojo.

—¡No me jodas que te lo estás tirando!

—¡Pues sí, ¿qué pasa?! —exclama, alzando la voz inconscientemente.

—¡Ese no es un método para conseguir que alguien esté de nuestro lado! Chantaje, extorsión, ambición, incluso interés, vale, ¿pero no te hemos explicado un millón de veces que sexo en el que tú vas a terminar más implicado emocionalmente que nadie es un desastre?

—No va a ser un desastre —dice, con una seriedad y confianza total que lo sorprende hasta a sí mismo.

Objetivamente, no tiene motivos para predecir un futuro incierto que pende de un hilo. Pero lo sabe. Está seguro de que Changmin, nunca, jamás, va a ser un desastre. Ni eso, ni una mala apuesta ni nada negativo en la existencia de Jaejoong. Así termine muerto a manos de su propia familia.

Junjin debe notar su seriedad y no dice nada mientras suspira.

—No podemos confiar a ciegas en tu criterio, Jaejoong, y lo sabes. Pero nunca antes has sonado así de serio, por lo que voy a darte una opción. Tráenos a Changmin.

—¡Claro! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Para que lo matéis nada más esté a la vista!

—No, te doy mi palabra de que podréis salir de dónde quedemos sin sufrir daños. Pero no voy a aceptar tu posición a menos que nos presentes al chaval y que podamos dilucidar nosotros mismos de que pasta está hecho. Si eres capaz de ser sincero con él, de decirle “esta es mi familia” y de permitirnos conocerlo y evaluarlo por nosotros mismos… te prometo que cómo mínimo tendrás mi apoyo para convencer a los demás de daros una oportunidad. Tú decides.

La oferta es tentadora, Jaejoong es consciente de ello. También tiene toda la pinta de una trampa, pero sabe perfectamente que no lo es. La palabra de Junjin es inquebrantable, y cómo mínimo de él puede fiarse.

No está seguro de los demás, no si verdaderamente están tan enfadados como parece. O preocupados. No hay nada más terrible que un Hyesung preocupado…

—Me lo pensaré —es todo lo que dice, antes de colgar.

Tampoco tiene más alternativas.


	19. El Cocinillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto, cierro 2017 con un capítulo más para ti _Soulfy_. Advierto, ya desde ahora, de que es de transición. Se me ha puesto así, el chico. Necesito piezas en sitios y soy débil y no he podido resistirme. 
> 
> Espero a pesar de todo que te guste, que lo disfrutes y que sea el preludio de un 2018 que espero que venga cargadito cargadito de fics. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**El Cocinillas**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Changmin se despierta por el olor a comida que inunda la pequeña casa. No sabe lo que es, pero, sea lo que sea, es capaz de levantar a los muertos y de pronto, él parece un zombie con una necesidad imperiosa de alimentarse.

La calefacción de la casa mantiene la temperatura lo suficientemente agradable para que no se moleste en ponerse más que unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de Jaejoong que le queda demasiado ajustada para su gusto.

Todavía medio dormido, actuando por instinto, cuando llega a la cocina y ve la mesa plagada de platos, es su estómago el que ruge a modo de saludo, alertando a Jaejoong de su presencia. Se gira hacia él un poco asustado, como si lo hubiese sorprendido, a pesar de que no puede ser nadie más que él.

—Iba a ir a despertarte en un rato —le dice, a modo de saludo, volviendo la vista a la olla de dónde procede la principal fuente de ese olor que lo ha despertado—. Siéntate si quieres, ya casi está listo.

Changmin no habla, ni discute. Su cerebro está demasiado perdido en las brumas del post-sueño, y ejecuta la orden sin cuestionarla.

Tampoco se puede resistir a probar, así que estira la mano para llegar a lo que tiene más cerca y su estómago vuelve a rugir, al tiempo que no puede contener un pequeño sonido de satisfacción.

Está realmente delicioso.

Jaejoong se gira hacia él con mala cara y usa la espátula que tiene en la mano para darle un golpe en los nudillos cuando hace amago de volver a probar más comida.

Changmin alza una ceja, en un diálogo sin palabras que parecen haber dominado a la perfección en un tiempo que no es del todo normal. Como todo lo relacionado con su vecino, el tiempo es una medida que muta, que no es fija y estable sino que se amolda a Jaejoong como un buen traje se amolda a un buen cuerpo. Tanto así que Changmin ha vivido segundos que han durado vidas y horas que parecen suspiros desde que están juntos.

Sorprenderse porque tienen conversaciones silenciosas como si llevasen media eternidad compartiendo momentos en cocinas, está lejos de las capacidades de Changmin en ese momento. Tiene hambre, hay un festín frente a él y lo único que quiere, es dar buena cuenta de la comida sobre la mesa.

Pero como tiene que esperar, decide llenar esos momentos que faltan de preguntas que pueden parecer banales pero realmente no lo son.

—Y lo de cocinar… ¿alguna de tus dobles vidas requiere que sepas cocinar? Porque entre vigilar a Yunho como un perro de presa, fingir una vida normal y ser un sicario… no sé yo cuánto tiempo te ha quedado para aprender.

Jaejoong vuelve a pegarle con la espátula en el hombro.

—Impertinente… —masculla, intentando parecer más enfadado de lo que está. No se lo cree, claro, porque esconde una pequeña sonrisa en su expresión que dice más, mucho más, que sus palabras o sus gestos—. Me gusta cocinar —le responde con algo que sin duda es honestidad, que carece de pretensiones y que Changmin sabe que es Jaejoong en su estado más puro—. Cuando era un adolescente… parte de mi época rebelde consistió en encerrarme en la cocina y preparar cantidades tan ingentes de comida que más de una vez me dijeron que nadie se moría por comer demasiado.

—Eso de que nadie se muere por comer demasiado… cébalos bien con comidas que hagan subir el colesterol y generen problemas cardiovasculares y a lo mejor en una década una hamburguesa más les provoca un ataque al corazón. Y ahí sería imposible acusarte de nada…

Pero mientras dice eso, Changmin observa los platos frente a él, plagados de verduras, equilibrados y que ni de lejos provocarían semejantes consecuencias.

Jaejoong lo mira como si fuese un monstruo.

—¡Con la comida no se juega! —le dice, como un profesor amonestando un mal comportamiento en un alumno problemático.

—A pesar de que los venenos en la comida sean, probablemente, la causa del mayor número de asesinatos, históricamente hablando…

—¡No me compares! —y, para dar más énfasis a su protesta, utiliza la espátula para señalar y gesticular—. Puedes envenenar un millón de cosas sin tener que estropear el trabajo de un pobre cocinero que seguramente ha tenido que estar horas encerrado en la cocina para preparar sus platos. La bebida es totalmente juego limpio, la comida no.

—Bien, bien, me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que no vas a envenenarme —bromea, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jaejoong no le contesta y vuelve a los fogones, apagando el fuego del que sin duda es su plato estrella. En minutos, cuando están comiendo, Changmin demasiado ocupando saboreando una comida que sin duda está mejor de lo que da a entender por olor y apariencia, que ya es decir, Jaejoong carraspea. Apenas ha tocado la comida en su plato y lo mira con la sonrisa de un niño que sabe que va a pedir un imposible.

—Esto… —Changmin alza una ceja y lo deja continuar, consciente, de pronto, de que seguramente la comida es un chantaje. Sea lo que sea lo que lo carcome, no le cabe la menor duda de que le ha estado dando vueltas al cocinar y ni siquiera ahora está muy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar. Es una ventaja, para él, una que piensa aprovechar—. Digamos que tengo una idea para conseguir un poco más de protección… y ayuda…

—No —le dice, por probar suerte y divertirse, entre bocado y bocado. Jaejoong se indigna.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado contarte nada! ¡Serás descarado! —hace amago de apartarle de delante el plato con su comida y Changmin le dedica la mirada con más maldad que es capaz de hacer y Jaejoong se detiene en seco, tragando saliva audiblemente—. Mi familia me ha prometido que si te conocen, y les demostramos que no estoy en peligro por tu programita, van a ayudarnos con la recompensa internacional.

Es interesante, desde luego. Una opción que podría ayudarlos mucho, muchísimo.

Precisamente por eso no se la cree.

—Te están engañando.

—No. Que tú no puedas creer que en la familia nadie haría promesas en vano… eso es porque eres un ser humano frío y despiadado…

Changmin lo mira durante un segundo más, sopesando la seguridad de Jaejoong en lo que está diciendo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar que nos maten a los dos?

—No van a hacerlo, Changmin. Son _mi familia_.

Changmin sigue comiendo en silencio hasta que se siente a punto de explotar. Sin palabras, Jaejoong le pone un café delante, mirándolo con una expresión que quiere ocultar que verdaderamente está ansioso por saber su respuesta.

—Está bien. ¡Pero! No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que no hayamos recibido confirmación de que Yunho y Yoochun están bien. Me da igual tu confianza en Junsu. Quiero que ellos mismos me digan que están a salvo. Eso como primera condición. Y como segunda… me da igual que te fíes de ellos. Quiero un plan de escape. Quiero que me des alguno de tus juguetes de asesino, un veneno… lo que sea, pero que si nos apresan, necesito saber que no estoy indefenso.

Jaejoong da la impresión de que tiene ganas de quejarse, de rebatir sus dos sensatas condiciones. Changmin no puede no confiar en él, pero de ahí a fiarse de su familia de mafiosos… hay un universo de distancia.

Y Changmin es científico, sabe, perfectamente, cómo de incalculables son las dimensiones del universo.

A su yo más racional le parece una locura ponerse al alcance de Las Siete Estrellas pero la mirada de Jaejoong al hablar de su familia habla de confianza.

No va a ser Changmin el que traicione la confianza de Jaejoong, por muy equivocada que racionalmente la crea.


	20. El Guardaespaldas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te siga gustando, como siempre, porque es por y para ti, aunque yo misma me encuentre disfrutando el camino con sus curvas y sus rectas. Me dejo llevar demasiado, quizá, pero... ya era así cuando me compraste y ahora ya ha pasado la garantía y no se me puede devolver. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**El Guardaespaldas**

* * *

 

 

Junsu da las gracias de que a pesar de ser uno de los países con más densidad de población del planeta, su complicada orografía y economía hagan que las ciudades sean monstruosidades en cuanto a número de habitantes que permitan que pequeños rincones de paraíso como ese sigan disponibles para él.

Disponibles y ocultos en la paz y la calma de un lugar idílico.

La casa es un poco más grande que la de las montañas en la que Jaejoong y Changmin se han refugiado. Es una residencia de verano, la típica construcción aislada y protegida que los habitantes del pueblo más cercano consideran en manos de gente con dinero en alguna de las ciudades importantes, Seúl, Busan, Daegu… sitios grandes repletos de gente rara, importante y que casi parecen una especie diferente si se comparan con ellos.

Es esa distinción la que lo convierte en el refugio perfecto. No van a intentar interactuar con ellos con normalidad, como si fuesen uno más. Son “de fuera” y eso, en un lugar tan pequeño como la aldea pesquera en dónde Junsu está comprando comida y bebida, significa que sí, va a atraer sus miradas igual que cualquier desconocido pero no van a intentar interactuar con él.

Aún así sonríe, porque ser educado es una de esas máximas que su madre le ha inculcado siempre y los pequeños detalles insignificantes como las sonrisas y los gracias y los por favor, constituyen, en muchos casos, la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso.

Cuando regresa a la casa, Yoochun está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un café y una expresión que haría temblar a un asesino en serie.

Junsu ha visto incontables criminales, sabe perfectamente bien con qué lo está comparando.

En contra de su primer impulso, se limita a saludar con una sonrisa. No le dirige la palabra, pues intuye que el afamado músico no es especialmente mañanero. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, comienza a colocar la comida que ha comprado en las estanterías, la mayor parte, ramen instantáneo y comida en lata. Junsu no es de cocinar, no lo ha sido nunca, y si echa en falta la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con Jaejoong es precisamente porque nunca está tan bien alimentado, en todos los aspectos, como cuando están juntos.

Intuye que parte de eso se ha terminado, que Changmin y Jaejoong, en el momento en el que se subieron juntos al coche del segundo, han entrado en un territorio inexplorado para ambos, una burbuja de la que Junsu, si fuese ellos y encontrase lo que cree que encuentran al conocerse, no querría salir.

Y si no se queja, o no lo lamenta lo que debería, es precisamente gracias a sus dos acompañantes.

Como si fuese capaz de intuir lo que está pensando, Yoochun lo mira entrecerrando un ojo, a medio camino entre un intento de fulminarlo y de diseccionarlo para estudiarlo por dentro. No le consiente ni una cosa ni la otra, porque Junsu es inmune a la _Fulminación Inminente Por Mirada Agresiva_ como Jaejoong había bautizado ese tipo de expresiones. Tampoco es fácil entenderlo, y al mismo tiempo sí.

Juega mejor que nadie a ser evidente y misterioso a la vez, y Yoochun no es más que un amateur en esas lides.

Piensa en ellos como si los conociese de toda la vida, con mucho más cariño del justificable, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que han hecho un frente común, Yoochun y Yunho contra él, simplemente porque los dos están preocupados por Changmin y Junsu es lo más cercano a Jaejoong que tienen a mano.

Bueno.

Yoochun está preocupado.

Yunho está _furioso_.

Es peligroso, además tener la sensación de conocerlo. Ser capaz de darse cuenta de los detalles de sus expresiones, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cuando no lo son. No es un conocimiento recíproco, forjado en años de anécdotas y pequeños momentos. No.

Junsu siente que conoce a Yunho, que lo quiere más de lo que debe, por culpa de Jaejoong.

Esa es su única defensa.

Culpar al artífice de la vida que lleva.

Si no se hubiese encontrado con Jaejoong, Junsu seguramente estuviese muerto.

Pero no lo está, y eso significa que lleva años protegiendo en las sombras a Yunho. Vigilándolo, sin acercarse nunca a él, porque Jaejoong es importante para Junsu y Yunho crucial para Jaejoong.

Tiene la sensación de que Yunho es importante para él, a estas alturas, y no sabe muy bien cómo proceder ni como encajar a Changmin y Yoochun en toda la situación.

Porque de otra cosa de la que sí está seguro es de que, a su manera, Changmin y Yoochun son tan pack como Jaejoong y Yunho.

Por supuesto, en el segundo en el que Yunho se fue a casa por primera vez con Changmin lo investigó, antes incluso de saber que habían puesto precio a su cabeza. Investigarlo, bien, al menos, y no cómo suele hacer Jaejoong, implica saberlo todo sobre ese científico demasiado ambicioso y brillante para su propio bien.

Tres letras de ese “Todo” en la vida de Changmin las acapara el hombre sentado en su cocina con expresión malhumorada.

Un genio musical, sensible y admirado, con infinito talento, una carrera meteórica y la reputación de ser un conquistador acompañan cada paso de Park Yoochun. Al menos en la superficie.

Es lo que la mayoría ve.

Nunca lo que Junsu busca.

Junsu sabe más cosas. Está descubriendo en sus propias carnes ese malhumor proporcional a su talento que las malas lenguas le atribuyen. Sufre, en vivo y en directo, la potencia de su voz, de su mirada y de un rostro atractivo de esos de galán de cine que nunca pasan de moda. Intuye que la sensibilidad es fachada y esencia a la par y que va acompañada de toneladas de sarcasmo e inteligencia, a juzgar por las limitadas conversaciones que han tenido desde que están con él.

Teme, con casi pavor, la necesidad que se salta su cerebro y se instala directamente en cada poro de su piel con ganas de tocarlo, de dejarse seducir, de ser el relleno entre dos enfados tan diferentes como los de Yunho y Yoochun, en ese baile ancestral del sexo que Junsu domina como nadie.

—Una dieta muy sana —comenta Yoochun con sequedad mientras se rellena la taza de café. Parece que por fin va a dejar el gélido silencio al que lo ha sometido tras amenazarlo por no dar la vuelta y volver con Changmin, algo a lo que indudablemente él tiene que negarse. No los va a dejar arriesgarse—. ¿Es de lo que pretendes que vivamos mientras tu compinche pone en peligro a mi mejor amigo?

—Estuve a punto de coger sólo pizzas congeladas, pero después pensé que seguramente quieras conservar la figura, tú que eres famoso —sus palabras, en boca de otro, serían mucho más agresivas de lo que son provenientes de un Junsu que está sacando a la luz su mejor sonrisa y su mirada más traviesa.

Casi parece que es muy a su pesar, pero Yoochun sonríe un poco antes de darle otro trago a su café.

Mira de reojo el estante y suspira.

—En cuanto despierte en una hora voy a querer cambiar estoy ordenar ese batiburrillo sin pies ni cabeza que estás montando, así que deja las cosas ahí y ve a buscar a Yunho. Ha ido a correr a la playa.

Junsu le sonríe. Le dedica un gracias sincero y absoluto, antes de dejar todo dónde está y salir de la casa con paso animado.

La cala casi privada, a la que los lugareños no van y de la que puede disfrutar a solas, es el único motivo por el que conserva la casa.

Yunho, efectivamente, está corriendo por la playa, como si quisiese canalizar su ira de una forma no agresiva.

Es loable, fruto, seguramente, de años de frustraciones, y Junsu se encuentra respetándolo más que nunca.

Yunho es demasiado bueno para Jaejoong, siempre lo ha sido.

Es demasiado bueno para Changmin.

Y Junsu no puede creerse como late su corazón de desenfrenado mientras lo observa. Parece una niña de quince años, no el ex detective hastiado y quemado que oculta en su interior, ni el niño que perdió la inocencia por culpa de un conductor borracho que circulaba demasiado rápido.

Es un adolescente, hormonado, delante del chico que le gusta y a pesar de sentir que lo conoce, de saber que significa cada ínfimo gesto de su rostro… Junsu no tiene ni idea de cómo traerlo de vuelta de la furia que tambalea los cimientos de la persona que Yunho guarda en su interior.

Pero ese quedarse paralizado sin saber es más Jaejoong que él, así que Junsu respira hondo, decidido a tomar el toro por los cuernos, y se pone a correr junto a Yunho.

No dice nada, tampoco recibe ningún comentario. Lo ve apretar los puños, acelerar el paso para deshacerse de él, y Junsu casi siente pena por Yunho.

Que crea que corriendo va a dejar atrás a Junsu es enternecedor.

Y triste de tan poco cierto que resulta.

Cuatro vueltas a la playa después, Yunho, resollando, se detiene y lo encara al fin.

—No —le dice, en un tono de voz que podría ser perfectamente el de un general frente a uno de sus soldados—. No voy a consentir que intentes decirme que tengo que entender a Jaejoong, que tengo que sentirme tranquilo pensando que Changmin está a salvo cuando, realmente, de la única persona que Changmin tendría que ser protegido, en estos momentos, es de Jaejoong. Así que ni lo intentes.

Junsu rompe a reír, algo que seguramente Yunho no espera, porque frunce el ceño.

—¿Decirte yo que entiendas a Jaejoong? ¡No desearía semejante misión imposible ni al peor de mis enemigos!

Yunho parece quedarse sin saber muy bien como responder a eso, ni a la actitud de Junsu, así que vuelve a apretar los puños y lo mira con desafío, reafirmándose en su posición.

—No vas a poder retenernos aquí contra nuestra voluntad. Es un crimen y somos adultos. Podemos ir a dónde queramos.

La risa de Junsu muere por completo y lo mira consintiendo que una chispa de su lado más serio aflore en su lenguaje corporal.

—Ahí voy a tener que llevarte la contraria. Puedo reteneros aquí. No quiero, porque me parece que ambos sois lo suficientemente inteligentes como para daros cuenta de que un intento de asesinato es un motivo más que justificado para actuar con un poco de sentido común. Estáis en peligro, más de lo que eres capaz de concebir, y es mi responsabilidad manteneros a salvo.

—¡No te conozco de nada! ¡No tienes responsabilidad alguna sobre mí! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Todo lo que sé es que estás del lado de una persona que me ha engañado desde el primer segundo en el que nos conocimos!

Junsu inspira hondo y mira a Yunho fijamente.

Es cierto que no va a decirle que intente entender a Jaejoong. Él mismo hace años que ha desistido de intentar un imposible. Pero entenderlo no es lo mismo que ver en él, y no piensa consentir que nadie, nunca, jamás, tenga una actitud tan despectiva hacia el que es, dudas, su mejor amigo.

Jaejoong y Junsu también son un pack.

—Puedes cuestionar un millón de cosas sobre Jaejoong, Yunho. Tienes toda la razón en hacerlo y te debe muchas disculpas y explicaciones. Pero no pongas en duda, ni por un segundo, que hay algo que sea más importante para él que mantenerte a salvo. Protegido hasta de sí mismo. ¿O crees que las mentiras son baratas? Jaejoong ha pagado un precio caro por mantenerte al margen de lo más oscuro de su vida y yo lo quiero demasiado para dejar que lo arruines.

No añade que, inexplicablemente, también lo quiere a él.

No añade que para Junsu es una oportunidad única de pasar tiempo con Yunho, y, quien sabe, al menos conseguir al Yunho amigo que siempre tiene un abrazo en el momento adecuado, que piensa más en los demás que en si mismo y que lo envuelve todo de un cariño que es tan infinito como su bondad.

No añade que la variable de Yoochun, entre ellos, es la pieza que convierte el puzle en una obra maestra de perfección.

No añade nada más, pero Yunho parece intuirlo, porque exhala furioso, aprieta la mandíbula y encabeza el camino de regreso a casa, sin seguir discutiendo ni cuestionar la verdad en sus palabras.

La explosión que lo hace sentirse realizado en su interior es tal que Junsu se dice que es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para enviar un pequeño mensaje secreto a Jaejoong.

 


	21. El Hijo Pródigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta entrega viene post momento de tirar la toalla y pensar "hoy imposible" durante todo el día. No respondo ni de la coherencia ni de la calidad, porque entre los achaques y las drogas...
> 
> Pero lo cierto es que pensé que al menos uno de los dos tenía que intentar sacarlo, que qué es esto de rendirse sin luchar. 
> 
> Soulfighter, espero que lo leas, lo disfrutes todo lo que sea posible disfrutarlo, y que seas consciente de que escribir para ti es un gustazo y un regalo que tendría que cuidar más de lo que lo cuido. Va con todo el cariño del mundo.

**El Hijo Pródigo**

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong está saliendo de la ducha con Changmin cuando el teléfono de la casa suena. Es un móvil, siempre encendido y siempre conectado al cargador, que Junsu compra y Jaejoong se asegura de garantizar que esté funcionando constantemente.

Deja sin miramientos el juego que no era más que preludio y sale corriendo, sin importarle su estado de desnudez, hacia la habitación de ordenadores. Supone que Changmin se lo queda mirando, porque es lo que haría cualquier ser cuerdo, pero a Jaejoong poco le importa la cordura cuando al otro lado de la línea está la única persona del mundo que conoce ese número.

—¡Junsu! —lo saluda, sin holas ni preguntas superficiales. Su nombre, el tono de voz que resuena como un trueno entre las paredes de la tranquilidad de la casa, es suficiente para que Changmin se acerque y se quede un paso por detrás suya, su cuerpo convertido en una torre de tensión.

—No sé cuantas veces tengo que explicarte que no hace falta gritarle al teléfono, que se te escucha igual.

Jaejoong imagina perfectamente su cara, la media sonrisa en su expresión, el semblante travieso del niño que guardaba bajo la piel como un tesoro.

Junsu, en su eterna aspiración por la justicia, por lo correcto, tenía muchísima más inocencia de la que en su decepción adulta con la gente creía que tenía. Jaejoong, por supuesto, era mejor juez de carácter y sabía más que él de esos temas.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de paz y calma que sólo Junsu podía provocarle. Changmin le puso una mano en el hombro, como si no quisiese ser olvidado, como si no fuese consciente de que Jaejoong no iba a ser capaz de volver a ignorarlo y se creyese con papeletas de caer de nuevo en la ignominia.

Decidido a hacer lo correcto para todos, lo justo con Changmin, Jaejoong aparta el teléfono de su oreja y activa el altavoz.

—¿Me has puesto en altavoz? —les llega la sorprendida voz de Junsu.

—Ajá —responde.

Quiere transmitir en esas tres letras la sensación de que Changmin ha llegado para quedarse. Que Jaejoong y es y va a ser serio con él y que están en esto juntos.

Quiere que Junsu, en la otra punta del país, sea capaz de leer todos los cambios que Jaejoong sabe que su expresión no transmite, que entienda que estos días, a solas con Changmin, lo han marcado, lo van a cambiar tanto como lo cambió conocer al propio Junsu, como lo cambió su familia, como Yunho. Es pensar en este último y recordar su enfado, su furia y esa mirada gélida que le dirige antes de separar sus caminos.

Lleva días evitando pensar en él, en ese abismo que ha confirmado y la casi segura probabilidad de que las verdades que al fin ha puesto a su alcance los separen por fin, en lados diferentes de un océano.

La gente cree que lo que rompe las relaciones son las mentiras.

Jaejoong ha comprobado en sus propias carnes que lo que destroza son las verdades.

—Yo haría lo mismo contigo, pero no quiero que Yunho comience a gritarte todas las cosas que tiene que decirte, así que creo que es mejor que hablen sólo con Changmin —dice Junsu, como si tuviese superpoderes que consisten en sintonizar las angustias internas de Jaejoong.

—¿Qué tal están? —pregunta, incluyendo a Yoochun también, en parte para que Changmin se quede tranquilo y en parte porque; si no es un asesino intentando engatusarlo y poner en riesgo a Yunho, Yoochun tiene todo el potencial de convertirse en uno de los mejores amigos que pueda desear.

Una voz en su interior, que tiene el sonido de Junsu pero la ceja de Changmin, le recuerda que ponga condicionales a sus pensamientos. Que utilice probabilidades potenciales, porque, a pesar de todo, terminar muertos es una posibilidad.

Jaejoong la ignora, por supuesto, y la calla con un gesto de la mano de su yo mental.

Van a terminar todos vivos, enteros y a salvo.

No hay otras opciones.

No contempla nada más.

—No te está escuchando —dice la voz de un Changmin exasperado.

—¿De verdad? —se queja Junsu, desde el otro lado de la línea. Resopla y, sin perder la paciencia, comienza de nuevo. Esta vez, Jaejoong se asegura de prestarle atención—. Están a salvo. Los dos. Me detestan un poco porque te están proyectando a ti y no es justo para nada —Junsu se calla, se muerde la lengua un poco, como si dudase entre seguir hablando y omitir sus siguientes palabras—. Si encima ya os habéis acostado, y yo estoy aquí con estos dos pasando hambre, en tooodoooos los sentidos… es que de verdad, no te mereces perdón.

Jaejoong sonríe de oreja a oreja.

No. No se lo merece.

No se merece a ninguno de los cuatro, pero los tiene y no piensa dejarlos escapar.

No cuando Junsu, con dos bromas y ese tono de voz de persona que cuenta chistes de abuelo para entretenerse le están recriminando algo que, seguramente, en su infinito conocimiento de Jaejoong ya intuía que pasaría.

El comentario en voz alta va por Changmin.

Por estudiar sus reacciones, como si no necesitase ver la ceja alzada ni la sonrisa de superioridad para saber que están ahí.

—No se lo merece, no —resopla Changmin, bromista.

Jaejoong intuye un compañerismo entre ellos que no van a encontrar en nadie más, intrínseco a sus personalidades. Está un poco harto, ahí en esa cabaña en las montañas, protegido del universo, del secretismo que ocultaba, hasta hace poco, a sus personas importantes. Como si se estuviese pasando al extremo opuesto, necesita sinceridad absoluta entre ellos. Unirlos, a los cinco, porque intuye el potencial de una amistad por encima del tiempo y el espacio, de las que traspasaban las fronteras de lo humano y se convertían en historia, en vida, en alma.

—No te hagas la víctima, Junsu —se queja, recibiendo una carcajada de Junsu y una ceja alzada de Changmin. Jaejoong se mueve hasta quedar frente a Changmin, sujetando el teléfono en el aire entre ellos, y lo mira los ojos con toda la intensidad y protesta que es capaz de reunir en su interior—. Junsu es El Seductor TM por excelencia. Hollywood popularizó la figura para que hubiese algo con lo que describirlo. Y no vayamos a mentir, Yoochun es fácil. Al menos con él… tienes que tener posibilidades, Junsu.

—Por lo que sea —les llega el comentario cargado de sorna de Junsu— Yoochun era fácil antes de que se supiese que te iban a pagar por matar a su mejor amigo. Si las miradas matasen, esta mañana habría caído fulminado en la cocina.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —bromeó Changmin, con una sonrisa sádica que estremeció de deseo a Jaejoong—. Yoochun es un sociópata sistemático antes del tercer café, amigo o enemigo, no hay diferencias. Si después del tercero te sigue mirando igual, huye.

—Espero ganarme su beneplácito en unos momentos, en cuanto le lleve el teléfono y pueda hablar contigo. Mientras tanto… ¿qué haces con tu familia, Jaejoong?

Jaejoong suspiró.

—Junjin me ha ofrecido bandera blanca para presentarles a Changmin y convencerlos de que es mejor tenerlo con nosotros que muerto.

—¡Bien! Irá genial seguro. No son mala gente, te adoran y Changmin va a tardar medio segundo en ganarse el afecto de Hyesung. Y en el otro medio conquistará a Minwoo. Así que ya sabes en quién tienes que trabajar —le dice, casi como una sugerencia-orden de esas que Junsu dominaba a la perfección—. Changmin, quita el altavoz. Voy a pasarte a Yoochun y Yunho.

Changmin le quita el teléfono de la mano y eso hace. Un segundo después está caminando hacia el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Jaejoong solo y desnudo frente a los monitores.

Por supuesto, como siempre, Junsu le ha dicho mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría suponer.

Junjin. Junjin y Eric. Son las piezas clave, los más objetivos cuando de proteger al grupo se trata, los más racionales. Y aunque el segundo es mucho más blando por dentro de lo que parece, sólo hay un tema que saca su yo más inamovible: protegerlos. Jaejoong es el niño que adoptaron, al que enseñaron, cuidaron y protegieron como si fuese sangre de su sangre, al que volvieron útil para la familia, sacando provecho de dones de los que los demás carecían.

Jaejoong es el hijo pródigo para ellos, y es hora de que vuelva a casa.

Mientras Changmin sigue encerrado en la habitación hablando por teléfono, y ya después se preocupará por intentar contener la curiosidad que le produce saber de qué está hablando con Yoochun, indagar sobre el nivel de enfado de Yunho; primero tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Va a buscar el móvil que tiene para ellos y sin reflexionar demasiado, por miedo a echarse atrás, llama al último número contactado de la agenda.

De nuevo, Junjin contesta exactamente tras tres tonos.

—¿Y bien?

—Esta noche en la casa de Jeongam. Tengo tu palabra de que podremos ir y salir de allí sin que nos persigáis ni pongáis en peligro nuestra integridad de cualquier tipo —dice, innecesariamente, pero sabe que es importante que le confirme el término básico del encuentro.

—Si estás dispuesto a esto, Jaejoong, espero que tu chico merezca la pena —le responde Junjin con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Lo hace, y os lo demostrará esta noche, tienes mi palabra.

Jaejoong cuelga tras escuchar el sonido de “ _ya veremos_ ” de Junjin. Es un _uhm_ que ni siquiera llega a onomatopeya pero que piensa convertir en una afirmación, una palmada en la espalda, y un “bienvenido a la familia, Changmin” como que se llama Jaejoong.

 


	22. El Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In extremis, as always, porque si todos los días fuesen fecha límite seríamos infinitamente más productivas. 
> 
> Espero que te guste, porque, como siempre, está escrito para ti Soulfighter con todo el cariño del mundo.

**El Ex**

* * *

 

 

Changmin tiene que reconocer que lo alivia la posibilidad de poder permitirse el casi lujo de hablar con Yoochun y Yunho en privado. Todavía sigue Junsu al teléfono, en silencio, al menos, hasta que escucha el inequívoco sonido de la puerta que Changmin ha cerrado para separarlos de Jaejoong.

—Bien —dice Junsu al otro lado de la línea—, tengo tres cosas que decirte, ahora que Jaejoong no nos escucha. La primera de ellas: Jaejoong es rarito, pero te garantizo que, a estas alturas de partido, va a hacer todo lo que se le ocurra para protegerte. Y a veces no te va a gustar lo que eso implicará, así que es tu responsabilidad repetirle dónde están los límites. No me cabe duda de que comentarte esto es innecesario, pero para poder recordártelo con sorna dentro de veinte años cuando Jaejoong te exaspere. Dos, de toda la familia de Jaejoong, Minwoo es el más peligroso. Junjin y Eric pueden parecerlo, Hyesung tiene el carácter, pero Minwoo… si por lo que sea Jaejoong no los convence y no surte efecto el apelar a lo mucho que lo adoran, vigila a Minwoo —advierte Junsu, con tono serio y Changmin se descubre incapaz de llevarle la contraria a ese tono de voz suave pero con tal cantidad de autoridad, sensata y racional, que lo mínimo que puede hacer es respetarla—. Y tercero, pero no menos importante: te doy mi palabra de que Yoochun y Yunho están a salvo. Más allá de tener que quedarse aquí hasta que todo se calme un poco, no voy a permitir que sean un daño colateral ni del trabajo de Jaejoong ni de tu genialidad.

Changmin no puede evitar suspirar.

Sin necesidad de conocerlo más, ni de ningún tipo de información adicional, confía en Junsu, en alguien que no es nada más que un desconocido, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, para proteger a Yoochun y Yunho.

Inexplicable, sí, pero instintivo y natural como respirar.

—¿Vas a dejarme hablar con ellos? —pregunta, con mucha menos agresividad de la que sería lógica.

—Sí, claro. Y la idea de que te apiades de mí y les dejes caer que soy majo y todo un héroe iba en serio —le dice, con un tono alegre y bromista que hace desaparecer por completo la imagen de persona seria que tiene de él.

Changmin resopla.

—Deberías considerarlo un reto, las trampas están muy mal —responde con sorna, a lo que Junsu ríe y Changmin puede escuchar como se mueve por la casa.

—Trampas sería si te pidiese que les explicases lo bien que he _pulido_ ciertas _habilidades_ de Jaejoong, si sabes lo que quiero decir —Changmin lo intuye y su cerebro se queja de que no le hubiese prestado más atención a Junsu durante su breve encuentro. La imagen mental, en otro momento, le habría parecido de lo más tentador, pero no. De pronto, se siente arruinado para todo aquello que no sea Jaejoong, y, en su fantasía mental, Junsu ni siquiera tiene forma porque el protagonista, el único a quien quiere enfocar su cerebro, es Jaejoong.

—Tanto Yoochun como Yunho tienen referencias de primera mano —es lo que responde, obligándose a dejar de visualizar a Jaejoong como estrella de sus fantasías.

—Créeme, lo sé. Dame un segundo.

Changmin se encuentra, de repente, con el silencio artificial del micrófono silenciado.

Espera, durante ese minuto eterno en el que el sonido tarda en volver, el mutismo de la cabaña más poderoso que nunca. Apenas tiene tiempo de que su pensamiento vuelva a Jaejoong para preguntarse qué cara tiene, si seguirá con la misma expresión de indignación entrañable con la que se queda cuando Junsu anuncia que quiere hablar exclusivamente con Changmin antes de pasarle a Yoochun y Yunho.

—¿¡Changmin!?

Es la voz de Yoochun la que le devuelve la sonoridad a su mundo, preocupada, alarmada y con un punto de desconfianza que le provoca un suspiro de alivio.

 Ni él mismo puede creerse lo mucho, muchísimo, que necesitaba escucharlo. Y sabe, sin necesidad de esperar para confirmarlo, que le pasará lo mismo con Yunho, de una forma que ni siquiera querría aceptar de ser otras las circunstancias.

Hace años que sabe que Yoochun es necesario en su vida, que es alguien clave, un aliado siempre que necesite uno, un compañero de bromas y de las pocas personas que lo conocen sin necesidad de fingir. No es de sorprender que sienta que le han quitado un peso de encima al escucharlo.

—Estoy bien, Yoochun —responde a la pregunta que su mejor amigo ni siquiera necesita formular en voz alta.

Yoochun suspira, como si él también se sintiese asolado por la misma sensación de alivio infinito que Changmin.

—Nosotros también —le dice, tras una pausa de unos segundos en la que, Yoochun también escucha la pregunta que ni siquiera necesita poner en palabras—. Sorprendentemente —añade, y no le cuesta nada imaginárselo mirando a Junsu de reojo, como si quisiese descubrir hasta el último de sus secretos.

—Estamos solucionando esto —comenta, porque le parece importante dejar constancia expresa de que está haciendo algo más que tener sexo explosivo con Jaejoong. Intuye que Yoochun lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber, igual que Junsu, que si no ha ocurrido ya, pasará en breve, y lo mínimo que puede hacer es confirmarlo, a su manera.

Es una suerte que parezcan compartir neurona.

—Sabía que no te podrías resistir, pero… un poco precipitado dadas las circunstancias, ¿no? —bromea, intentando utilizar sorna para esconder la preocupación real que sabe que siente.

—Y que me lo digas tú que te lo llevaste a tu cama en apenas dos horas…

—Os veía venir y no iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad. Además, sabes perfectamente que el acto del ex celoso me llama poderosamente la atención.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú disfrutas es provocándolos para que admitan que son hipócritas del todo.

La conversación, cómplice, supone los primeros minutos de verdadera normalidad desde que aparece Jaejoong en su vida como algo más que su vecino atractivo. Es un salvavidas al que los dos se aferran con toda la fuerza que tienen, como si Changmin estuviese en el laboratorio y Yoochun en la sala de ensayos de algún conservatorio europeo.

Un espejismo que ambos saben tan irreal como las ilusiones de un prestidigitador, pero que surte efecto a la hora de proporcionarles una calma que ninguno quiere admitir que necesita.

No sabe, sin embargo, de cuanto tiempo disponen. Ya ha descubierto, de la forma más placentera imaginable, que Jaejoong no es especialmente paciente y no quiere arriesgarse a que los interrumpa antes de tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas la aplicación que cree para cuando te perseguía la fan loca aquella? —inquiere, esperando que Yoochun haya sido lo suficientemente sensato como para no haberla eliminado. No hace gran cosa, pero si la activa, sincroniza el gps móvil de Yoochun con uno en el que Changmin instale la aplicación.

—¿Crees que es sensato que la active? Esta casa parece el refugio de algún testigo en un plan de protección… quizá es un poco arriesgado tener un localizador funcionando.

—En tu móvil sin lugar a dudas. Pero háblale de ella a Junsu. Puede que la encuentre práctica, en caso de que lo necesitéis.

—Estaría genial poder saber por dónde andáis vosotros también —observa Yoochun, con una nota de sarcasmo mal disimulado en la voz.

—Intentaré encargarme de ello pero…

Un silencio se extiende sobre la línea. Ambos saben que significa que Changmin no está prometiendo nada, que hará lo que considere oportuno, a pesar de ser consciente de que un pequeño esfuerzo hacia tranquilizar a Yoochun sería más que suficiente. Pero no. No va a prometer nada, ni siquiera por la paz mental de su mejor amigo, cuando la decisión todavía está sin tomar.

—¿De verdad Jaejoong es un asesino de la mafia?

—Sorprendente, lo sé —responde. La situación todavía tiene un tinte de surrealista que emborrona la realidad de esa doble vida de Jaejoong y que acaba de explotarles en toda la cara—. Me da la impresión de que si sigue vivo es gracias a Junsu, porque me niego a creer que este despropósito de hombre sea tan extraordinario como tendría que ser para semejante carta de presentación.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es que te fíes de alguien que ni siquiera conoces. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Changmin?

No tiene respuesta para eso. Ninguna lo suficientemente racional para contentar a Yoochun. Pero algo tiene que decir, y opta por la verdad más simple y absoluta.

—No tengo explicación más allá que el instinto. Confío en Jaejoong, y Jaejoong confía en Junsu.

La forma en la que Yoochun inspira resulta atronadora, como si en vez de ser un sonido fruto de la necesidad de respirar fuese el trueno tras el relámpago, el tambor antes de la batalla.

—Yunho no lo va a llevar nada bien —le advierte, en apenas un susurro, seguido de ese suspiro que Yoochun nunca puede contener cuando está frente a un problema y sabe que tiene que resolverlo por muy pocas ganas que tenga de inmiscuirse.

—No —coincide, porque sabe que esa va a ser la parte complicada de la conversación—. Junsu va a necesitar ayuda para evitar que Yunho haga alguna tontería.

—Se me ocurrirá algo, tranquilo —su mejor amigo carraspea antes de continuar—. Un algo que puede incluir _ciertas actividades_ de dormitorio ¿o no?

De todo lo que le ha ocurrido hasta el momento, Changmin cree que lo más bizarro de todo es ese segundo en el que su cerebro procesa que Yoochun está pidiéndole permiso para tirarse a Yunho.

—No sé yo si será bueno para tu salud… Yunho no se cansa nunca y con tu asma…

No puede contener la carcajada que sigue a la broma y visualiza perfectamente la sonrisa de cazador empedernido que invoca en el rostro de su interlocutor.

—Creo que podré arreglármelas…

—Bien, porque te lo voy a poner fácil. Pásale el teléfono y luego consigue sexo por despecho, que enfadado va a estar.

Yoochun vuelve a resoplar.

—Intuyo que a nuestro carcelero no le va a hacer demasiada gracia que lo enfades, pero… mejor ahora que supongo que hay miles de kilómetros de distancia entre vosotros y Yunho no va a poder encontraros para matar a Jaejoong con sus propias manos.

Changmin no responde a eso, lo que es un sí en toda regla en ese idioma sin palabras que hablan. Ruido de puertas acompaña a Yoochun mientras se mueve por donde sea que Junsu los haya escondido. Escucha a Yoochun anunciar que quiere hablar con Yunho, sus voces ahogadas como si en vez de silenciar el micrófono lo estuviese apretando contra la ropa.

En apenas segundos, es la voz preocupada de Yunho la que lo saluda con una retahíla de preguntas, rápidas como el rayo, que van desde el cómo estás al cómo vas a huir de ahí pasando por un sinfín de “si Jaejoong te ha hecho algo yo mismo lo despellejaré”.

Es enternecedor. O supone que lo sería, para alguien que no fuese él. No le gusta que se preocupen, ni que lo avasallen ni que cuestionen sus instintos. Entiende de dónde viene Yunho. Entiende que parte de lo que lo hace tan especial es la forma en la que se preocupa por las personas importantes para él pero no por eso le resulta admisible.

—Estamos bien, Yunho —lo frena, en seco, con un tono de voz que no admite réplicas—. Jaejoong va a solucionarlo todo.

Está seguro de que demostrar fe en él va a conseguir molestar a Yunho. Si para ello tiene que quitarse méritos y minimizar su papel en la situación, está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—No puedes fiarte de él.

Su tono de voz es como el acero, firme y frío, carente de cualquier resquicio de esa calidez que lo caracteriza.

—Me ha contado la verdad.

Es una frase lapidaria y lo sabe. Especialmente porque ha puesto especial énfasis en el pronombre para marcar las diferencias entre ellos. No están al mismo nivel, no con Jaejoong, y aunque tendría que sentirse como un ser rastrero por restregárselo, Changmin se está dando cuenta que quizá tiene más madera de criminal de lo que suponía.

No considera la conversación más que una dosis de realidad y lo único que está intentando es que funcione para el beneficio de ambos, a largo plazo.

Tampoco cree que vaya a ser sensato consentir que la grieta entre Jaejoong y Yunho se convierta en un abismo insalvable.

Changmin sabe que los quiere, a ambos, a pesar de sus diferentes roles, en su futuro, si es que va a salir de todo esto con uno.

Un corte por lo sano cicatriza antes que una herida emponzoñada.

—¡Eso es lo que creemos todos, pero se ve que no! —le responde la voz airada de Yunho al otro lado del teléfono.

—No. Es a ti a quién no le ha dicho la verdad sobre sí mismo. Junsu la conoce. Yo la sé. Y de haber pasado más tiempo juntos, no me cabe duda que a Yoochun se lo habría terminado contando. Es vuestra relación la que era una montaña de mentiras, y eso es un problema que tenéis que arreglar entre vosotros.

De nuevo, Changmin se enfrenta a un silencio que le haría pensar que el micrófono ha vuelto a ser silenciado de no ser por el ocasional sonido apagado de la respiración de Yunho.

Duda, entre seguir hablando y esperar su reacción, hasta el punto en el que casi desea que le grite, que vuelva a intentar convencerlo de que Jaejoong es un vil manipulador.

—Te has enamorado de él —es todo lo que le dice, y Changmin no puede evitar sentir que su corazón deja de latir y sus pulmones se quedan sin aire.

¿Se ha enamorado de Jaejoong?

No puede ser.

Para empezar, porque no cree en los enamoramientos. El atractivo, sí. La compatibilidad de personalidades también. Pero el amor no es algo de apenas días. No es repentino y fulgurante. Eso sólo ocurre en las canciones. En libros y películas, no en la vida real. No en un mundo que sigue los preceptos de la física, que se apoya en los pilares de la ciencia.

La sensación de amor no es más que química cerebral.

Él no es Yoochun.

—No digas tonterías —dice, odiando cómo su voz no muestra la confianza y seguridad que debería.

—Te has enamorado de él —él que sí parece seguro es Yunho, que repite esas palabras con la fuerza de una verdad universal.

Changmin se atraganta. Quiere llevarle la contraria pero no encuentra voz.

Nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo.

Su falta de respuesta es una afirmación en sí misma y Yunho resopla, como si estuviese furioso.

—Yunho…

—¡Te seducirá, caerás en sus redes como todos, y después te hará daño, Changmin!

—Estás siendo un poco cruel con él, ¿no crees? —lo interrumpe, molesto, y sin querer analizar el por qué le parece tan mal esa reacción. Más allá del mero detalle que lo lógico sería que estuviese molesto con Changmin, con quién tenía _un entendimiento_ que bordeaba en relación, por lo que sería fácilmente comprensible como un fin unilateral de lo que tenían. No debería atacar a Jaejoong de esa forma—. Quizá el que termina haciéndole daño soy yo.

—Es un asesino, no tener sentimientos reales es parte de su trabajo, ¿no? Por muy bueno que sea fingiendo —dice, con la traición que se siente en su voz rodeando sus palabras de veneno. Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, de con quién está hablando, y suspira—. Haced lo que queráis. Pero te va a poner en peligro y vas a sufrir por su culpa. Yo me desentiendo de vosotros.

Y sin más, Yunho cuelga y lo deja desnudo y rodeado de vacío.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa contemplando la nada, perdido en las palabras de Yunho, como si el haberlo enfrentado contra esos sentimientos de los que se creía curado hubiese creado un bosque espeso y tenebroso a su alrededor del que no sabe como salir.

Está deseando que Jaejoong lo interrumpa, que entre en la habitación e invada una privacidad que a Changmin le va demasiado grande en ese momento. Pero lo sorprende. Su vecino asesino no lo molesta. No le exige que le deje hablar con ellos ni enterarse de lo que puede que hayan dicho. Con la cabeza en ese enamoramiento que no debería sentir, Changmin decide darse una ducha y salir vestido, dispuesto a alejarse de toda la situación en la medida de lo posible.

Fuera se encuentra a Jaejoong en la cocina de nuevo, sentado frente a una taza de té y con la mirada perdida.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta.

—¿Qué? Ah. Sí. Todo bien.

—No te lo crees ni tú. Habla.

—¿Qué tal Yoochun y Yunho?

—Jaejoong…

—¡Joder! —se queja, alterándose y dejándose llevar a esa chispa que parecía saltar entre ellos por banal que fuese la conversación o el gesto—. ¡Me interesa saber de verdad cómo están!

—Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jaejoong cierra los ojos como si estuviese visualizando métodos de tortura que aplicarle antes de resoplar y perder.

—Te voy a presentar a mi familia esta noche. No tiene sentido prolongarlo más. Y sólo espero que no sea una trampa…

Changmin asiente.

Él sigue sin estar seguro de que no vaya a serlo, especialmente después de la advertencia de Junsu sobre Minwoo. Pero es un mundo con reglas que desconoce, del que apenas sabe nada más allá de la poca verdad que haya podido llegar al cine o a las series.

—Yunho cree que eres la reencarnación de Belcebú —comenta, sirviéndose una taza de café y sentándose frente a él.

No hay mejor recompensa para la sinceridad que más sinceridad. Si consiente que las mentiras los rodeen, verdaderamente van a terminar de una forma que no quiere. Principalmente porque algo en su interior no deja de gritarle que lo suyo con Jaejoong no debe tener final.

—No le faltan razones para pensar así —dice Jaejoong, encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándose tan de acuerdo con Yunho que el segundo en el que Changmin intenta animarlo se esfuma por completo.

No se va a meter en esa mierda que tienen montada. Especialmente porque intuye que va a necesitar todas sus energías para conocer a los cabecillas de la mafia más poderosa del país y convencerlos de que tanto él como Jaejoong son dignos de ser protegidos y cuidados.

—Háblame de tu familia, entonces. Imagino que convencerlos para que cambien de planes y me dejen vivir bajo su protección no es algo fácil.


End file.
